Work With Me
by RachWarMachine
Summary: Tony Stark, billionaire weapons manufacturer, playboy and famous. Logan Walker, photojournalist. Sometimes, to get the answers the need, they have to work together. Tony/OC
1. Chapter 1

The day was not ending. The clock wasn't moving and the sun wasn't setting, the day was just an ongoing, never-ending mess. The typing of co-workers quickly became irritating, their fingers tapping violently at the keys and the clicking of their pens forming a rhythm that was driving her inside.

''Walker,'' A man walked up to her desk, breaking her mindless state. ''Do you have that file ready for me?'' Logan moved across her small cubicle and grabbed the file of photographs, handing them to her boss, editor in chief, Mr. Collins. ''They're all there?'' he asked skeptically.

''Every last one.'' she told him in a bored, monotone voice.

''Good.'' he seemed pleased, holding the file under his arm as he leaned against the wall. ''You're out tomorrow.''

''Really?'' Logan suddenly came to life. ''What's the gig?''

Mr. Collins sighed. ''The 'gig' is to accompany Drew tomorrow, take some photos of the press conference he'll be covering.''

''No problem.'' she nodded confidently.

Mr. Collins stared at her expression for a moment before walking away back to his office, stopping at some other employees desks on the way. Logan stretched her arms out behind her back, moving around the cubicle on her chair. She was so tired of being cooped up in this office, she was glad that she got a day out tomorrow to do some actual work that didn't involve snapping a few shots of a community center or something equally as boring.

Logan dreamed of being a professional photographer, but as with all careers, she had to pay her dues and work her way up through the ranks, she was just lucky to have found a position at a newspaper agency where she could take photographs for stories and sometimes work behind other media outlets. It wasn't exactly her favorite job, but she was passionate about reaching her goal and if this was what it took, then she would do it. It paid her bills, anyway.

''So I hear you're with me tomorrow.'' Drew appeared next to her, a pen hanging from the corner of his mouth as he smiled at her mischievously.

''You heard right.'' Logan folded her arms.

''Think you can handle it?'' he asked. ''It's vicious in there.''

Logan raised an eyebrow. ''What are you talking about?''

''Tomorrow. Stark Industries press conference.'' he informed her as if she should have already known what he was referring to. ''You better have a firm grip on that camera of yours, 'cause the press will be like animals.''

Logan smirked. ''I think I can handle it.''

''If you think so.'' he shrugged. ''See you bright and early tomorrow morning.''

Logan waved him off and turned back to her desk. Drew was right, the press were going to be like a heard of animals at the conference. Anything that involved Stark Industries always got wild media attention, but she knew she could handle it. It's not like she was the one standing with a microphone and reporting, all she had to do was take a few photos. It was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

Obadiah looked at his watch, making his frustration obvious, as Tony entered the room ten minutes before they were about to go out and address the press which had turned into a huge mob of cameras and microphones in a matter of one hour.

''You're late.''

Tony groaned. ''I'm actually ten minutes early, your watch might be wrong-''

''I said meet here an hour ago to go over the speech.''

''Speech? Obi, you _know _I don't follow those things. It's better if I just work on the spot.''

''Right.'' Obadiah sighed. ''Remember, they're gonna be hanging on every word you say, so don't screw it up.''

''Never.''

Exactly ten minutes later, Tony and Obadiah walked out in front of the crowd of reporters, waving politely and smiling as cameras flashed in their direction. There were people everywhere in the small room, all desperate to get a good view and standing point to ask questions. Tony positioned himself next to Obadiah, who began addressing the crowd happily.

Drew had his notepad out, ready to take key notes from either of them, and Logan had her camera strapped around her neck and hanging down onto her chest, waiting for her opportunity. Drew pushed through the crowd, tugging on Logan's hand in order to pull her through with him, but no one was budging for them.

''I'm going to get a better position, you go in.'' Logan told him, assuring him to go ahead without her.

Being in the middle of these things wasn't her favorite thing to do, in fact, she hated doing it, but it beat being in the office. She hated trying to get around all the people who were hanging on every word someone said, writing down everything and even conjuring up ways to twist the story. All Logan was doing was taking a few photos, but being with this crowd, she seemed just like the rest of them.

Logan rushed around the crowd, finding an open spot just behind the front row of reporters and began snapping photos of Obadiah Stane and Tony Stark standing in front of them. The feeling of capturing the shot she needed to gave her the adrenaline she loved about being a photographer. Capturing the right angle, with the perfect lighting, the perfect photo, it made her feel accomplished already.

''I'm going to hand over to Tony Stark now.'' Obadiah announced, and the reporters went wild.

Logan held her position well despite the constant pushing and shoving that was going on behind her, and she continued to take photos while Tony Stark spoke.

''As you all know, Stark Industries has been supplying the country's military with all the weaponry and resources they need.'' he spoke, silencing the crowd with his voice. He was an attractive man, there was no doubt about that, and cameras were going crazy for him, including Logan's who knew her boss would be impressed with the shots she was getting. ''And that demonstration will be taking place over the next few days in Afghanistan where our troops are currently operating. No need to bore you all with the details, but there has been some rumors that Stark Industries isn't pulling up our end of the deal, and I'm here to assure you, we are.''

The press conference went on for about another twenty minutes before both Obadiah and Tony left the room, disappearing behind one of the doors off the to right. The reporters all scuffled out of the room, and Logan went in search of Drew who was somewhere in the heard. Her camera was knotted around her neck, and she took her eyes off where she was walking for a few moments, but long enough to run into another person. The woman's files went to the ground, and Logan immediately went to grab them for her.

''Shit, I'm so sorry.'' she apologized, holding her camera.

''It's fine.'' The woman told her, accepting the files back. ''Thank you.'' The woman had strawberry blonde hair and was dressed rather professionally, carrying a file that Logan now noticed had Stark Industries written on it. ''All reporters use that door over there, if you were looking for it.'' she told Logan politely.

''Oh, uh thanks.'' she turned. ''Sorry again.''

Logan rushed off after the short conversation with the woman, hurrying out of the building in hopes to meet Drew back at the car. Outside in the street was just as messy as inside, people everywhere, rushing about to their cars to get back and have their stories printed first of their photos published straight to the net. Logan, however, was stuck with the dilemma of not being able to find Drew's car anywhere in the car park.

''You've got to be kidding me.'' she sighed, running her hand through her messy hair.

Minutes passed, and the crowd of people slowly disappeared, leaving Logan standing against the wall outside alone, wondering where the hell Drew was. She pulled out her cell phone, and there was a message from Drew. _Collins rang and wanted me back with the story straight away, I got out before everyone else but I couldn't find you, sorry :( I'll pay the cab fare for you. __  
_

''Great. Just what I needed.'' she muttered under her breath, stepping out into the entrance of Stark Industries and almost being ran down by a black car exiting.

The horn blared and the car slammed it's break on, and Logan looked up expressionless out of shock before taking a step back. The car looked like it belonged to the F.B.I, and she stood back as it slowed down to pass her, stopping at the back window. The tinted glass rolled down and revealed Tony Stark himself sitting in the back seat, and she could have sworn the woman she ran into was sitting next to him.

''You know you're not supposed to step out onto roads without looking.'' he told her, his sunglasses shielding his eyes. ''Should probably watch where you're walking.''

The way he spoke to her made Logan bit down on her lip with frustration. She knew she was in the wrong here, but his tone was so arrogant. Logan simply nodded her head and put her hands on her hips, waiting for the car to move.

''You _can _go now.'' she told him, shrugging her shoulders.

''Hmm.'' he looked back at her.

The woman next to him tapped him on the shoulder. ''You're going to be late for-''

''Hold on Pepper.'' he waved her off, looking back to Logan. ''You know you could have been seriously injured.''

Logan nodded again, looking away from him. ''Won't happen again, bye now.''

Tony noticed that the woman wasn't asking him any questions or even looking at him, she had no interest in his presence at all, which he found quite strange since she was one of the reporters in the press conference, and those people would have camped outside his car in order to get a word from him like this. He was even surprised that she wasn't taking a photo or anything since she had a big camera strapped around her neck. The driver moved the car forward, but Tony's arm extended to tap on his shoulder.

''Hold on a sec, Happy.'' he told him. He looked over to Logan in confusion, his expression suggesting that he was trying to make something out, but he didn't know what it was.

Logan looked around awkwardly, wondering why he wasn't leaving. This was Tony Stark, billionaire weapons manufacturer and one of the most famous people in the world, and he was staring at her like she was from another planet. To be honest, Logan didn't know what to do with herself. She had been paid to take photos of this man at the conference, and now he was sitting in a car in front of her, but she didn't even care. There was something about confronting strangers that always made her shut up and become silent, not knowing what to say, and since this man happened to be who he was, she especially didn't know what to do.

''I'm not in your way anymore.'' she told him, looking around, wondering what he was staring at. ''You can go.''

''Uh huh.'' he nodded.

Logan was absolutely speechless. The whole situation wreaked of awkwardness, but she didn't know what to do since he kept looking at her. She decided to step aside and walk around the back of the car, but then Tony spoke up, stopping her.

''Don't you want to ask me something?''

Logan made a face. ''Er, why?''

''You don't seem to have a grasp on your job description.'' he shook his head mockingly. ''Other reporters would kill for an opportunity like this.''

Logan scoffed. ''Well then it's a good thing I'm not a reporter, because I'm not particularly interested.''

Tony's eyebrows lowered, finally grasping why she wasn't acting like one. No questions, no photos, nothing. He knew she was at the press conference though, she had a pass on her shirt. That still didn't explain why she wasn't talking to him. Reporter or not, everyone knew who he was.

Tony chuckled. ''Does that little act get you far?'' he asked, and she turned to him with a confused expression. ''You know, pretending not to be interested and trying to make me wonder why you're different from the rest, make you come off all mysterious and alluring, _that_ act.''

Logan rolled her eyes. ''Don't you have somewhere to be, Mr. Stark?''

Finally, she had acknowledged who he was. ''Not particularly.''

''Huh, well I do. So if you'll excuse me.'' she walked away from the car.

It was silent as she walked along the path, and for a moment she thought that he had finally left until she heard him call out the window as he passed slowly by, reaching over Pepper in order to look out at her.

''Not buying it.'' he shook his head.

''Don't have to.'' she waved down a cab, trying to get away from the conversation.

Whatever it was he was trying to do, Logan didn't know, but it was strange and she didn't feel comfortable being targeted like that. He was one of the most famous people in the world, a billionaire, an absolute playboy and she had just walked away from him like he was nobody special. She didn't know what he wanted with her, but assumed he was just annoying her since she had walked out in front of his car. Either way, the whole situation was weird enough and she just wanted to get back to the office.

* * *

''Okay, don't yell, I said I was sorry-''

Logan held her hand up. ''Apologies not necessary.'' she shook her head. ''But here's my cab fare.''

Drew looked at the tiny piece of paper. ''What! It was only on the other side of town.''

''Oh yeah, my cab driver got a little lost so we had to go around in circles for a while.'' she shrugged. ''Anyway, I've got some photo-printing to do.''

Drew accepted the cab fare and then walked over to Logan's cubicle. ''Here's the story I'm running. I'll leave it to you to pick the right photograph to go with it.''

''No problem.'' she nodded, her eyes now locked on her computer screen.

For the entire afternoon at work, she had forgotten about what happened at Stark Industries when she was left abandoned outside. She forget that she, Logan Walker, had not only spoken to Tony Stark, but had walked away from him, ignoring his words and remarks, leaving him looking like the one who wanted attention. It wasn't until she had to pick a photograph for the story that she really remembered. Even after editing them all, they were just photos of Tony Stark, she saw them everyday in all the papers and on television, but now it was up to her to pick a photo of him to be shown all over California in the newspaper.

_Stark Industries: Still In The Game _was the title of Drew's piece which was front page news now since Collins decided it was bigger than an overseas meltdown, and just under the heading was a perfectly angled and edited photo of Tony Stark, looking right at the camera, gesturing a peace sign, it was perfect. However, the detail that took her attention the most was the small writing just beneath it. _Photo by Logan Walker. _

''Hey Walker,'' Drew stuck his head around the corner to her cubicle. ''Nice work. Collins wants you to come with me for a few more.''

Logan smiled happily. ''Okay.'' She loved getting out of the office.

''He said you handled yourself well at the Stark conference.'' he told her. ''Got a good position, got some good shots.''

''That's my job, right?'' she shrugged with a smile.

''Well you better get used to it, because you and me are covering all the Stark Industries press from now on.'' he told her.

''What?'' she asked, sitting forward. Sure, this time was a success, but the press was crazy and she hated it. Not to mention what happened after it.

''Yeah, Collins likes us as a team. Likes the piece I wrote and likes the photos you got. We're a dynamic now, Walker!'' Drew was ecstatic. He had been searching for a photographer to come with him to all the media happenings, he wanted a partner in it, and he found that in Logan. They worked well together and their work was perfect. ''We're gonna _own _this, I can feel it.''

Logan nodded happily, watching as he walked away. She sighed and rested her head back on the seat. ''Great.''


	2. Chapter 2

Logan woke up early, knowing today was rather important, and hurried around her apartment in order to meet Drew outside her building just in time to leave. There was a meeting with Obadiah Stane and a few Stark Industries board members about an hour away from the city, and they were assigned to cover it. Logan checked her camera and made sure everything was ready before she nodded to Drew and he began driving away.

They remained silent for the most of the trip, listening to the radio and sometimes singing along to the songs. This was what Logan liked about working with Drew, the fact that there was no tension or awkwardness, they were actually friends and it didn't feel like work when they went on these assignments. Collins liked their work ethic when they were together, and assigning them to cover all Stark Industries press was a major honor for Drew, but for Logan, she hated the amount of reporters that were at these things, but it was something she was going to have to get used to.

''Looks like that's it.'' Drew pointed toward the group of reporters all filing orderly into the building.

Logan sighed. ''Great, they're already here.''

''I think we all had to same idea.''

They had organized to go extra early to beat the other reporters, but it seems they were just as smart and now they were all here at the same time anyway. It was going to be another long day.

Drew found a park and Logan organize her camera gear before attaching her press pass around her neck. They began hurrying to the door, hoping nothing had started, but luckily there weren't too many people inside after all.

''You know the drill.'' Drew told her with a grin.

Logan nodded. ''Just don't leave without me this time.''

* * *

Tony Stark woke up early that morning as well, at around ten in the morning. He was hungover, as usual, and in dire need of hydration. As he moved, he noticed something beside him, and he turned to see a woman laying in bed sleeping peacefully. Then Tony remembered the events of the previous night, running his hands through his hair and tip-toeing out of the room.

He made it downstairs without any noise, but that was until Pepper Potts rounded the corner, an electronic tablet in her hand, looking over what he had to do for that day.

''Good morning Mr. Stark.'' she looked down at the tablet, moving things around. ''There's a few things-''

''Shh,'' he motioned, waving his hands around before pointing toward the stairs. Out of routine, Pepper knew what that meant and only rolled her eyes before continuing.

Tony didn't feel good, and immediately began chugging the carton of juice, one of the few things that was actually in his refrigerator. Pepper told him all of the things he had to do today, and he pretended to listen, until something Pepper said caught his attention.

''What was that last one?'' he asked.

Pepper looked back down. ''Obadiah is at a board meeting today...'' she told him, confused as to why he picked up on that specifically.

''Why didn't anyone tell me that?'' he asked.

''You usually don't show up.'' she told him. ''They got sick of waiting for you to arrive, so they stopped asking you.''

''But it's _my _company.'' he shrugged. ''I don't trust the board, imagine what they're talking about without me there.''

''Well, I can organize for you to attend the next one.'' Pepper suggested.

''I want to go to this one.'' he told her. ''I don't know why Obadiah didn't tell me.''

''This one? Right now? Mr. Stark, it's beginning in an hour.'' Pepper checked her watch.

''Well then we better get going.'' he smiled.

Pepper had learnt that arguing with him did no good, and she just gritted her teeth and began rushing around to organize things, including showing the strange woman upstairs out, having Happy escort them to the meeting and cancel all of Tony's tasks for the day.

* * *

There were people everywhere in the room now, almost an hour later, and still nothing was happening. Stark Industries was like this though, they never began a meeting a minute before they had to, in fact they were often late. Logan stood with Drew the whole time, waiting for an indication that the board were about to begin, and then she flew into action, taking a spot at the front and preparing her camera.

Obadiah Stane walked out first, waving to the crowd who applauded him, and then the board members followed him out. The whole thing was scripted, they never ran these board meetings without going over them first, but everyone in the room could have guessed that something that happened next wasn't scripted at all. Tony Stark walked through the door that they had, cameras flashing and the crowd cheering, and from the look on Obadiah's face, he was unexpected.

Logan took a few photos of him, taking the opportunity she knew Collins would love, and then she watched the scene play out in front of everyone.

''Tony Stark, everybody.'' Obadiah smiled, clapping. ''An expected pleasure.''

Tony walked over to Obadiah's side. ''Thanks for the invite.''

''You're not supposed to be here.'' Obadiah told him through smiling teeth. ''You're meant to be working on the prototypes for what I'm showing.''

''Uh huh,'' Tony nodded, taking a seat. ''But these people are so lovely and kind, I wanted to see what they had to say on the matter, personally.''

Obadiah knew there was nothing he could do about Tony's appearance now, and so they sat down and began the meeting, Tony looking rather proud of himself for making it there on time and not missing a thing. He leaned back in his chair, arms behind his head as one of the men began the meeting by welcoming the media, and as Tony looked over to the growing crowd of reporters and cameras, he could have sworn he knew the woman in the front row holding a camera, and it wasn't long before his memory refreshed and he remembered she was the woman from the other day. She was a photographer, not a reporter, just like she had said. She didn't look at him, instead her attention was focused on taking the right photos of the meeting, but Tony continued glancing over to her, desperately trying to get on her nerves. She seemed like the stubborn, angry type that would easily become frustrated with Tony's behavior, and he loved teasing people.

The meeting went on for an hour and a half, and the crowd had died down during the middle of it, listening in instead of shouting questions and taking photos. Logan did notice Tony looking at her throughout the meeting, but she just ignored his childish behavior and looked over the photos she had taken on her camera, her mind on the job assigned.

''Did you get some good shots?'' Drew asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Logan nodded. ''Yeah, I think Collins will be happy with them.''

People began filing out of the building, and Logan and Drew stood back to allow some room when he spotted Tony Stark over by the opposite door. He pulled out his notepad and began moving away from the exit, causing Logan to look at him with confusion.

''What are you doing?'' she asked as he moved away.

''That's Tony Stark!'' Drew told her. ''He's alone, maybe I can get a word from him.''

''About what? You just listened to the whole meeting.''

''Are you kidding? I'm not missing an opportunity like this.'' he told her, rushing over to Tony.

Logan groaned, knowing she would have to wait on him. Then again, she wasn't a reporter, she wasn't obliged to go rushing over and snap photos of them, that wasn't her job. She was here to take photos of the meeting, and that's it. She walked over to the exit door and leaned on the door frame, waiting for Drew who had now caught the attention of Tony.

''Mr. Stark? Can I ask you a few questions?'' Drew asked politely, although he was bursting with excitement.

Tony looked up at the man. ''I don't do interviews this early in the morning.''

Drew checked his watch and noticed it was 2.00pm, far from early. ''This won't take long.''

Tony looked around for Pepper, hoping she would come along and save him from this situation, but she didn't show up. Instead, he noticed Logan standing by the door looking over at them, hand on her hip and a bored expression on her face. Tony put the pieces together and realized that she worked for this man, and that made the situation quite interesting.

Tony had been with a few journalists in his time, his charm getting the better of them no matter how much they resisted, and Logan managed to get his attention and he was adamant about getting hers as well. Being the playboy he was, he knew women, he had been with plenty enough to know that sooner or later they succumbed to his charm, although usually they would jump at the chance of being with him. He loved a challenge, and she was very attractive, therefore the pursuit began.

''Tell you what,'' Tony looked at the man again. ''I have some time tomorrow, how about we do this then?''

Drew's eyes widened with surprise. ''O-of course, Mr. Stark.'' he nodded. ''That'd be great.''

Tony gave him a polite smile. ''I'll have my assistant work something out.''

''Here, that's my card. Any time will suit me.'' Drew assured.

''Better bring your photographer.'' Tony pointed out. ''If I'm gonna do an interview, better go all out.''

Drew couldn't believe his luck. ''Of course, Mr. Stark. Thank you.''

* * *

Most of the car ride back to the office was spent with Drew explaining how the conversation went with Tony. He wouldn't shut up about it and how lucky he was to be able to get an interview with Tony Stark tomorrow. No one ever got an interview with him when they asked for it, especially when it was so direct, but Tony loved confusing people.

''Oh, come on!'' Drew whined.

''No, I don't want to go.'' Logan shook her head. ''That's it.''

''You have to go! You're my photographer, I can't cover any Stark Industries press without you.''

''This isn't Stark Industries press, this is Tony Stark press, I don't _have_ to do anything.'' she pointed out.

''You've got to be joking. This is _Tony Stark_.'' Drew told her. ''_The _Tony Stark, and he agreed to let _me _interview him tomorrow. These things don't just happen everyday Logan, you've gotta come with me.''

Logan groaned. ''I just don't like him. He's so arrogant, I can't stand it. And sitting in a room with him while you interview doesn't sound like a day of fun.''

Drew whined. ''Please, I'm asking you as a friend.'' he looked over at her.

''Don't look at me like that-''

''_Please _Logan. This could be my big break into journalism, you gotta help me out.'' he pleaded.

Logan threw herself back into the chair with a thud, closing her eyes and balling her fists. ''Fine, fine I'll go.'' she gritted through her teeth. ''I can't believe you used the friendship card, that was low.''

Drew smirked. ''I had to use it sometime. I owe you one.''

''No, you owe me _lots._'' she corrected. ''Starting tomorrow, you're my personal butler.''

''Personal butler?'' Drew exclaimed.

''That's right.'' she nodded. ''And if you whine about it, I won't come with you.''

Drew stopped talking then, looking ahead to the road. It would be worth it.

* * *

Logan could hear an annoying tap on her door when she walked out of the kitchen, and she realized someone was at the door. She sighed, knowing who it was, and walked over to answer it. Drew was standing on the other side with a huge grin on his face, dressed in a very professional suit, complete with a tie. He had a notepad in his hand and three extra pens in his pocket, as well as a tape recorder. His hair was brushed neatly and he looked refreshed. Logan, on the other hand, was dressed in her jeans and a long black tank top. Her dark brown hair was out and flowed down her back, completely straight. The look on her face suggested she had only just woke up.

''You're not ready.'' Drew commented.

''Sure I am.'' she shrugged.

''Logan, I told you you-''

''Oh, relax!" she threw her hands up, opening the door more for him to come in. ''I'll get changed now.''

Drew let out a relieved sigh. ''Thank you.''

After getting the camera she needed and all the extras she was taking along, put them into her carry bag and got the approval on her clothing from Drew, they walked out of her apartment building and down the the car. Logan could tell that Drew was nervous, and he hands were sweating on the steering wheel. They swapped positions after Logan offered to drive, and Drew worked on calming himself down. He wasn't a major reporter, and they both knew that Tony only dealt with the most experiences and well-known journalists, which made them both wonder why he had made the exception for Drew, but Logan didn't dare bring that up now, not when he was inches from a panic attack.

They were meeting Tony at a private location not far from his Malibu mansion. It was a quite beachfront, and he had booked out the nearby cafe so they would have privacy from everyone else. There was no one else around, and it made Drew even more nervous, but Logan did her best to assure him he would be fine. This was his big break, and she was going to help him through the whole thing.

''Mr. Stark.'' Drew extending his hand, and Tony accepted when they met up in the cafe. Tony had their table out on the deck in the shade, overlooking the beach. ''Thank you again for this opportunity.''

Tony smiled. ''No problem.''

''Oh, this is my photographer, Logan Walker.'' Drew introduced.

Logan internally groaned, hating that Tony now knew her full name. Something about him didn't sit well with her, like she didn't trust him at all, and he extended his hand out to hers. He was expecting her to place her hand in his and he would give her a gentlemanly kiss on the hand, but instead she gripped his hand tight and shook it like Drew had.

''Nice to meet you.'' she told him.

Tony smirked. ''Likewise.''

They went about the usual interview content, Drew asking questions he had stayed up until early hours of the morning to prepare, and Tony answered them as professionally as he could. Logan took photos of them both, and the setting there were at. Collins insisted she take as many as she could without getting in their face, so occasionally she would move to another table and take photos from afar. Either way, it seemed like neither Drew or Tony had a problem with the camera clicking since they were both so used to it.

''And you're leaving within a week to conduct a weapons demonstration in Afghanistan. Are you nervous at all? The troops have a high level of respect for you.'' Drew asked, very professionally.

''I'm not nervous, no, I do a ton of these things. As for the troops, no one has a higher respect for them and what they do more than me, and I'll be letting them know that.'' Tony told him.

The interview went on, and they ordered a few drinks to have during a break they took. It was during this break that Logan realized just how bad her luck was, when Drew excused himself to go to the bathroom and left her and Tony alone. He looked over to her with a smile, and she smiled politely before turning away quickly, looking out to the water.

''Do you like it here?'' Tony asked her.

She nodded. ''It's very relaxing.''

''The view's not too bad either.''

Logan was about to agree until she looked over to him smirking at her, a smile playing at him lips as he saw her realize that he was referring to her. She didn't say anything, holding back her words for Drew's sake, and then she took a sip of her mocha latte, ignoring his comment.

''So, how long will you be in Afghanistan for?'' Logan asked, playing nice.

''Not long.'' he shrugged. ''Why, you gonna miss me?'' Tony grinned.

Logan shook her head. ''Can we just talk like normal adults here?''

''Sure.'' he agreed. ''You know, you should really stop by my place before you leave, the interior design is very interesting.''

''Maybe you should ask Drew, he's in charge here.''

''He's not really invited. Three's a crowd.'' Tony smirked.

Logan sighed. ''Just stop it, okay? I'm not interested, and whatever you're doing here isn't appealing to me at all.''

''Really? It's going perfectly if you ask me.''

''Listen, you might be able to seduce all the other women in California but _I _am not interested, got it? I'm here to do my job.'' Logan told him, finally speaking up.

Tony just smirked again, enjoying how angry she got. ''Uh huh.'' he nodded. ''Tonight, seven o'clock.'' Logan looked over to him, baffled that he kept going with his approach. ''Stark Industries private benefit.''

''Hmm, no.'' she shook her head.

''Well maybe Drew would like to come. It _is _a private function, which means there's no reporters, and I'll bet that would give him big opportunities back at the office.'' Tony gestured.

''Hey, he's hoping to get something big out of this, alright? I'm not going to let you ruin that for him.'' she defended.

''I don't see how offering him the opportunity to see Stark Industries from the inside is ruining anything for him.'' Tony defended.

Drew walked back onto the deck, silencing Tony and Logan as he took his seat again. He looked so happy with himself, so proud that he was interviewing Tony Stark himself.

''Okay, so-''

''Hold on a minute Drew,'' Tony interrupted, and Logan glared at him with a warning. ''I really respect what you're trying to do here, rising through the ranks, and I'd like to invite you to the Stark Industries benefit tonight.''

Drew seemed taken aback. ''I-I wasn't aware there was a benefit tonight.''

''It's a private function, no media allowed. But I've taken a liking to you, so I hope to see you there.''

Logan balled her hands into fists and looked away in case Drew saw her frustration, but Tony noticed, and he chuckled lightly at his triumph. One way or another, she had to give in to him. He was Tony Stark, he always got what he wanted.

* * *

_I just wanted to say that I have a lot of ideas for this story, and it might seem a little boring and overdone right now, but after the next chapter things will get a lot different. As you know, Tony goes missing for three months, and I'm having Drew and Logan be the ones covering the story since they were the ones who done the private interview with him just now and Drew's going to be the main journalist of the story. So with that, they both go over to Afghanistan and Logan films all of Drew's reports, but that's all I'll say for now. I just wanted to tell you guys that so you know what's coming and hopefully you'll stick with me on this one. Thanks. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Just a bit of a warning, I think the rating is going to change with this chapter, but I'll always warn beforehand in case. Er, there is 'adult themes' I guess, sort of, not really too explicit, but I have to warn you to be sure. I'll most likely change the rating if the story becomes a bit more explicit or I will write these warnings beforehand._

Logan really hated herself right now. After sitting through the evening with Tony Stark, listening to Drew interview him and taking photos, it wasn't over yet. Tony had invited Drew to the benefit tonight, and Drew had managed to convince her to go with him, once again, because of Tony insisting they both attend and. Logan strongly disliked Tony, and she couldn't believe she had to go through the night with him as well.

Tony offered to pick up both Drew and Logan in his limo, driven by his bodyguard Happy Hogan, and Drew jumped at the chance. Logan walked out to the car when it arrived and saw the man, Happy, holding her door open with a smile. She stepped inside the car and took a seat, thankful that Drew was already in the car with them. There were no cameras or any media devices allowed tonight, and Logan felt bare without her working tools.

''There sure is a lot of people here for a private event.'' Drew commented as they arrived at the hall.

Tony chuckled. ''Gotta get used to that.''

Happy helped them out, and Tony enjoyed there being no cameras around this time when he stepped out of the car. Drew followed him out, and then Tony was at the door holding a hand out for Logan to get out. As if to be as stubborn and difficult as possible, Logan pulled herself out of the car on her own, stepping out beside him with a smirk on her face, walking past him. Tony grinned at her, and Happy looked at him with a slight chuckled, enjoying the sight of his boss failing with women.

They walked into the building, and Drew instantly became shy of all the people in the room. They were so intimidating, and they all wanted to talk to him since he had arrived with Tony. No one was particularly interested in Logan, they just assumed he was one of Tony's women for the night. After all, he brought a different beautiful woman to each event and she was never seen again.

''Nice to meet you, sir.'' Drew smiled as a man greeted himself.

Logan stood with him for about an hour, standing quietly and sipping at her glass of wine as Drew was being asked numerous questions. She could see how happy he was, it was like he had finally made it. All the others in the room were conversing with each other, and Logan regretted agreeing to come to the event in the first place. She was no one special, she wasn't even a reporter, she didn't know why she was here and she was sure that others were thinking to same thing.

Drew continued talking, and Tony walked over to them, slipping a hand on Logan's waist to pull her away. Logan didn't want to protest in front of all those strangers, and so she followed him over to the bar where they stopped and stood. Tony ordered them both a drink, and then looked up at Logan with a smirk.

''Why are you doing this?'' she asked, annoyed.

''Doing what?'' he asked innocently.

''Victimizing me.'' she stated.

Tony stood back. ''Victimizing you? What?''

''Well that's exactly what you're doing. You forced me to come here, knowing that if I showed up with you no one would talk to me, and everyone's ignoring me and it makes me feel like complete shit.'' she told him honestly.

''I did ask you _nicely _to attend tonight, but you refused.''

''So you think this is fair?''

''I'd say it was my last resort, yes.''

''Last resort for what?'' she asked. ''I'm not coming home with you, so you can forget that idea.''

Tony chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. ''You're quite convinced that you're not attracted to me.''

''And you, apparently, aren't.'' she told him, picking up her drink.

They stood there for a while longer, finishing their drinks and watching as Drew fit it with all the Stark Industries workers. He was certainly making a good first impression, and everyone seemed to love him, unaware that he was in fact a reporter. Logan knew he wouldn't write about this though, he wanted to make an alliance with Stark Industries, and he wasn't going to go publish all their comments in the paper.

Logan sat down her empty glass, slamming it loudly to announce she was through.

''Well, it's been fun, but I think I'll be going.''

Tony quickly swallowed his drink and followed behind her as she walked to the back exit. ''Need a ride?''

''I'll take a cab.''

''Dressed like that?'' he asked, eyeing her dress.

''What's wrong with how I'm dressed?'' she asked, paranoid.

''Nothing at _all_, in fact it's quite mesmerizing-''

''Oh, shut up.'' she rolled her eyes.

''What I mean is that a beautiful woman in a beautiful dress shouldn't catch a cab at night in this place.'' he explained. ''Happy will drive you.''

Logan thought about it. ''Fine, then.''

''Great.'' he walked with her.

''Uh, what are you doing?'' she asked as he lead the way back to the car.

''I need a break from those people.''

Logan sighed, walking to the car with him. She just wanted to go home, and if she had to put up with Tony, then she would. Happy greeted them at the car and Tony instructed him to take them to Logan's apartment, whispering something else that she couldn't hear. She slid into the backseat and got comfortable, moving over further when Tony got in beside her.

''Sorry you had a bad time.'' he apologized.

''No, you're not.''

''You're right, I'm not, you got me.'' he responded in a monotone. ''I'm just gonna say it straight to you, skip all this seducing crap.'' he waved his hands about. ''I think you're extremely attractive and I want to spend the night with you. There.''

Logan didn't know what to say now. She knew his motives, she wasn't stupid, but now that he had admitted everything so bluntly, she was at loss for words, and Tony took advantage of the moment, moving closer and crushing his lips to hers. At first Logan wanted to push him away, slap him in the face and yell at him for thinking that he could just do this to any woman he wanted, but she didn't. Her body froze up and she didn't move, she couldn't. Whatever she had been fighting off and denying all day and all evening had just come to the surface and she lost herself in the moment.

Tony didn't know what she was going to do, but he was expecting to be hit somewhere on his body at some point during the kiss, and instead she just melted into his arms and her hands found their way up to his neck. Tony didn't want to think about what changed her mind, he only wanted to make it last, and he kissed her more fiercely, and their lips parted, Logan's arms now around his neck and pulling him closer.

Logan felt like a teenager again, but she also felt guilty that she was doing this after fighting it off all day and insisting she felt nothing for him. As soon as his lips met hers though, all of that went out the window and she responded physically, ignoring whatever her brain was trying to tell her.

Soon enough they made it to their destination, but it wasn't her apartment, and instead it was Tony's mansion. Logan didn't even bother to question how they get there, instead she hurriedly made her way inside with Tony. She didn't see much of the interior design that he had boasted about, instead she clung to Tony's body as he carried her to his bedroom.

''What made you change your mind?'' Tony asked between kisses, laying her down on the bed.

Logan pushed his shirt back, ripping the buttons. ''I don't want to talk.''

Tony moved closer, holding himself up above her. ''Yeah, good idea.''

* * *

Hours later, Logan opened her eyes in Tony's bed. The silk sheets were cold on her skin, and she moved quickly. As soon as she processed what happened, she instantly knew she had to get out. She was ashamed of what she had done, ashamed that she had been so weak against her own word and she was so angry at herself. She pushed herself up off the bed, grabbing her dress and slipping back into it, straightening herself up.

''Hey,'' Tony sat up. ''What's wrong?''

Logan turned around, looking at his naked body in front of her, the sheets covering his more indecent area.

''I have to go.''

Tony chuckled. ''_You're _doing the runner on _me_?''

Logan smiled, laughing slightly at how weird that sounded. He was Tony Stark, most woman would stay for as long as they could. She had to admit, although she regretted going against her word, she didn't exactly regret what happened necessarily. She knew what she was doing the whole time, it's not like he took advantage of her, she wasn't drunk or anything, and it was entirely different to what she had expected the night to be like.

''I guess so.'' she looked back at him.

''I knew you liked me.'' he grinned.

''I don't have to like you to sleep with you.'' she bit back.

''Ouch.'' he chuckled. ''So should we exchange numbers? Do this again sometime?''

Logan sighed, shaking her head. ''Look, it was fun, but this never happened, okay? It was a one-time thing.''

Tony nodded, understanding what she was saying. He knew this speech, this was his speech to ever other woman he had ever spend the night with. It was different being the one to receive the speech, he didn't exactly like it. She was so different to what he had expected. She wasn't clingy, emotional, crazy or even angry, she was relaxed, like she knew this routine as well as he did.

''Right.'' he nodded. ''I guess I'll see you again soon.''

Logan turned to say goodbye, and Tony lifted himself up fast, wrapping the sheet around his waist and pulling Logan to him, kissing her passionately. Logan felt butterflies in her stomach, instantly becoming light-headed from the sensation but was supported by Tony's arms. When he pulled away, he smirked at her expression.

''See you when you get back from Afghanistan.'' she told him.

''You could come you know, take photos.'' he suggested. ''Maybe it wouldn't be so boring then.''

Tony was actually surprised at how he acted around her after what happened. Most women he slept with scared him the morning after, he felt uncomfortable around them and didn't want to be with them again, but with Logan, it was different. He didn't mind talking to her, in fact he wanted to keep her there.

Logan smiled. ''Maybe, someday.''

''Are you gonna call me?''

Logan actually laughed. ''You sound like those brainless models you bring home all the time.'' she joked.

Tony joined her, chuckling. ''I had fun.''

''Yeah, me too. But, if anyone asks, especially Drew, it didn't happen, okay?''

Tony put his hands over his chest. ''Swear.''

''Good.'' she smiled, walking back to the door.

''So _are _you going to call?'' he asked, actually curious.

Logan laughed, looking back to him. ''When you get back, I _might _call.''

''I'll be waiting.'' he smiled, and then she was gone.

Tony was left feeling something he never felt before. He wanted her to come back, he wanted to talk to her. Spending so much time trying to seduce her, and then spending the night with her was all fun and good, but he didn't get the chance to talk to her, and he had just realized how alike they were and how different she was to the women he spent nights with before. She had left him hours after they had been in bed together, not even giving him an explanation and telling him straight out that this was a one-time thing and it never happened, and he liked it, he actually liked her. Tony made a promise to himself, as soon as he got back from Afghanistan, he was going to call her, and they would go on an actual date. Then again, he would have to convince her, but that's the part he enjoyed the most and now it was going to be even more interesting. He couldn't wait.

* * *

_And this is where it all begins. I know Logan sounds like a lot of other OC's with the whole ''she's different to all the other women'', but I wanted to show that she's a real person. She slept with Tony, relenting like the other women, but there are certain things that set her apart from the others that Tony liked. And now, Afghanistan. I hope you are all kind of getting into the story now, kind of? I promise it gets better, I have so many ideas but I need you guys to let me know if you want to read them. **Please review with what you think. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Logan went to work normally the next day, only to have Drew question her on where she ended up going. She told him she was tired and took a cab, explaining that Tony walked her to the car and she had no idea where he went after that. Drew was aware of Logan's dislike toward Tony and didn't push further, thankfully.

As the day went on, Logan kept thinking to herself about that night and what had happened between her and Tony. She did feel somewhat ashamed for giving in to his advances, but not so much about anything else. She knew what would happen the next morning, and she was okay with it. She was never one for relationships, she wasn't good at the commitment it required and the trust that went into one, so she never bothered with one. Tony Stark was just the same, and Logan thought that was what drew her to make the decision to spend the night with him after all, because she knew she could handle the 'no strings attached' attitude that Tony had. However, if anyone ever found out, she would be seen as another woman that Tony slept with and never bothered calling again, and she didn't want that. The media attention on Tony was astounding, and she wanted no part in his scandals.

''Logan, get your camera, we're out!'' Drew told her hurriedly, running past her desk.

Logan didn't have time to question him, instead she followed his instruction and grabbed her camera and carry bag, ready for whatever it was they were heading off to. It wasn't until they reached the building car park that Drew had enough breath to tell her what was going on.

''Stark Industries press conference!'' he choked out, jumping into the drivers' seat. ''It wasn't scheduled, something must be going on.''

''Did Collins tell you?''

''No, it was online.''

''Then how do you kn-'' Logan was cut off by the car zooming from the car park, launching her back into her seat. ''How do you know it's actually going on?''

''Live video feed. Reporters turning up all over the place, we gotta get there quick.''

Logan held onto her carry bag and camera, hoping they made it there in one piece. The thing about Drew was that he was so passionate about his work that it often overtook him, possessed him like a demon, and there was no stopping him once he started.

When they arrived, Logan saw that everything Drew told her was true. There were reporters everywhere, running into the building, and Drew stopped the car urgently, telling Logan that they would definitely lose each other in there, but to meet back at the car when it was over, promising that he wouldn't leave. Logan grabbed everything ran ran inside behind Drew, rushing to get a good spot to take photos. Drew ran the opposite way to where the reporters were, blending in with the crowd, and then they began getting ready for whatever was about to happen.

Obadiah Stane walked out first, looking quite solemn and serious while a few Stark Industries team members followed behind. Logan could see Tony's assistant, Pepper Potts, off to the side standing silently, a dazed expression on her face. Whatever was going on, it was serious. It was moments of great anticipation when Obadiah took to the microphone in front of him, taking a few deep breaths to ready himself for what he was about to say. Logan took a few snaps, capturing the moment, evening taking a photo of the crowd as their gaze was fixed on the man, readying themselves. The reporters were all silent, sensing something terrible, and Logan didn't know what to expect.

''It is with great sadness and regret that I have the duty to inform you of a terrible incident that has taken place in Afghanistan during a weapons demonstration.'' he began, his voice low and coarse. ''Vehicles that were carrying armed troops were attacked on their way back from the demonstration area, and Mr. Tony Stark was inside those vehicles.'' The crowd gasped, reporters shouting questions and cameras going crazy. Logan held her camera, but she didn't take any photos, she was frozen for a few moments out of shock. ''The location of Mr. Stark, or the knowledge of his health, are unknown and...there is little hope. I'm deep sorry, no further comment will be made until more is known.''

''Mr. Stane, who will be taking Mr. Stark's position?'' One of the reporters asked, disrespectfully.

Logan expected Stane to turn around and yell at the man for his lack of sympathy, but instead he answered very calmly.

''From this moment on, I will be CEO of Stark Industries until further notice.''

The Stark Industries staff left the room, and the reporters began running out the room in hopes to get back to their office to be the first to write about the incident. Logan looked over to Drew who stood expressionless, writing a few things down. He had grown fond of Tony over the past week since he had given Drew so many opportunities and acted as such a friend to him, and now he was gone, possibly dead and never to be seen again.

Logan stayed where she was, holding her camera in her hands, clutching at it. Tony was gone, he was really gone. Lost in a whole other country, taken and presumably dead. It was too surreal to think about, she was only talking to him the night before, hours before he left, watching him laugh and talk to her, completely at ease, and now he was gone, just like that. It wasn't as if Logan was in love with the man, but there was a certain pain in her chest at the thought of him being dead, he didn't deserve that.

''We should probably get back.'' Drew told her, breaking her from her trance.

Logan didn't say anything, only nodded in agreement as she followed him out. To the car and during the ride back to the office, they said nothing to each other, both trying to come to terms with what had happened. It would be all over newspapers, all over television, and what Logan hated the most was that she had the job now to print photo after photo of the conference, reliving being told, and selling the story.

* * *

Logan looked at the wall in front of her desk, listening to the tapping of the keys of her co-workers, but today it didn't annoy her like it used to, instead she didn't notice anything but the blank wall in front of her. The little notches in it, the scratches, the color, the bland tone and the blank canvas it was. She had no idea how long she had been sitting like this, just staring at the wall. In front of her on the desk were photos of Tony Stark, many of them, which she had to sort through and decide which ones went with the numerous stories that her newspaper agency was running. Ever since news broke of Tony's disappearance yesterday, it was everywhere she looked. On the news stands, on the television, in the office, and when she wasn't reading about it, she was working on stories to be printed. Since her and Drew were the 'team' now who dealt with all Stark Industries stories, she couldn't escape it.

''Walker.'' Collins walked up to her desk. ''Walker? Are you listening to me?''

Logan snapped her head up at her boss. ''Sorry, what?''

Collins put his hand on his hip. ''Walker, this is the biggest news story to come through here since...well, a long time. You can't waste time spacing out, we need to get these stories out. Do you have those photos for me?''

Logan rubbed her tired eyes, sleep deprived after her non-successful attempt at sleeping all night, and she handed Collins a stack of news reports with the photos she had chosen paper-clipped to them. Collins nodded in approval and looked back at her.

''Is there a problem?''

''Nothing coffee can't fix.'' she assured him with a smile, and once he was gone, she turned back to the wall in front of her, prolonging the moment before she would have to face fishing through even more photos of Tony Stark.

The days went on, and soon two whole weeks had gone by without Logan even noticing. Going into work was such a daze now, it was the same thing over and over again. No more Stark Industries meetings to attend, no more benefits that Tony invited them to, instead it was all about Tony Stark's disappearance, and Logan hated it. No one knew what had happened between the two of them, just like she wanted, but it was hard dealing with everyone telling her to pick photos that emphasized their story when their story was about him dying overseas, or what he might be going through.

''He was such a nice guy to me.'' Drew told her one day as they sat in their office.

They had been appointed to private room now that they were working together. They had earned it after their interview with Tony was published and the public acknowledged Drew being the main reporter on all Stark stories. Their newspaper was getting even more popular, and together they were taking the journalism world by storm, it was just a pity that it was because of such a terrible incident. Drew was even doing television reports, with Logan filming behind the camera. He wouldn't do any news report without her, even when others persuaded him to work with more experienced people, he and Logan were a team.

''Yeah.'' Logan agreed, hating the way that people had just accepted his death with no hope of his survival.

Another week had passed them by, and something big was bound to happen the day that Collins approached them with a few other media members, coming into their office. Logan and Drew exchanged odd looks, wondering who they were, but they soon made it known what their business was. They were a news team, often on television and very successful, and they were there to offer them a proposition.

''We want you in Afghanistan.'' The main man announced.

Drew almost choked, and Logan looked at them like they had lost their minds. ''You _what_?''

''We need reporters over there, it's almost been one month since Tony Stark's death-''

''Disappearance.'' Both Drew and Logan corrected.

''Yes, well we're putting a crew together to go over and do a few stories on where it happened and how.'' he told them. ''And we want you.''

* * *

Logan looked at the bag sitting on her bed, wondering how this was all happening. Today, just two days after being asked by the news team, her and Drew were heading over to Afghanistan to report on the disappearance of Tony Stark. Logan would be filming, and Drew would be reporting. Although it was mainly them two, they had about three other people with them to show them around, interpret and guard them in case anything happened, but ultimately it was just them. Although the opportunity was astounding, Logan couldn't help feeling like she didn't want to go. Tony had disappeared over there, been taken and who knows what else, this was the place that he might have been last alive, and that prospect made her rethink the whole thing entirely. It did hurt to think about not seeing him again, and although almost a month had passed and she had worked on countless stories, looking over millions of photographs of him, she couldn't help the pain that arose in her chest whenever she thought him being dead.

Hours later, they were at the military base, their bags being placed in the jet they were taking over. There was a man there who Logan and Drew had seen before, Colonel James Rhodes, and he was rushing around, gathering troops. They had been informed that Colonel Rhodes came back every few weeks to let him troops go home while he would take another back over to search for Tony. Colonel Rhodes was his best friend.

''You guys ready?'' A man asked them, and Drew told Logan this would be who was accompanying them.

Logan nodded, taking a deep breath. ''Yeah, lets go.''

* * *

It was nothing like she had expected. It was so much worse. The feeling she got as soon as she stepped out of the truck and onto the ground where Tony was attacked, she would never be able to explain what it was like. Painful didn't cover it, nothing would. Not only did Tony go missing from here, maybe died, but American soldiers were killed in this very spot, and that was intense to think about while standing in that very spot.

Drew wrote his story on the jet, editing what he would say and what he would talk about while Logan sat back, reloading her cameras and checking the video camera. The news team had let her use one of theirs, and she was still getting used to it.

''Well, no better time than now I guess.'' Drew moved out further. ''We gonna do this?''

Logan didn't answer, looking around the surroundings. It was completely blank, no trees, no villages, it was just never-ending dirt. She couldn't imagine to think of the terror felt in the moment they were attacked.

''You realize what happened here, right?'' she asked.

Drew sighed. ''Well, yeah-''

''Then just take a moment.'' she told him. ''Look around, feel it.'' The photographer in her spoke to him, pointing out around the deserted area. The people accompanying them sat in the truck watching them, looking on as Logan was mesmerized by where she stood. ''This spot right here, it knows so much that we don't. Think about the power it holds, it's phenomenal.''

Drew went along with it, looking around, feeling the area. He knew Logan was passionate about these sort of things. ''It feels...I feel weird.''

''You should. People lost their lives here, it's not a joke.''

''I know that.'' he defended. ''But we need to-''

''I know, the story. But I'm not a reporter, okay? I _feel _things. This isn't about the story for me, it isn't about finding the right spot to stand while you talk about what happened here, it's about feeling.'' she told him.

Drew stood by her. ''Are you alright?''

Logan shrugged. ''It's just overwhelming.''

''I get it.''

Soon enough, Drew began his story, and Logan filmed him as they stood exactly where it happened. It went on for about an hour, cutting from one story to another, the editing to be done later on. The wind blew around Logan, her hair sweeping in the air, and she noticed something off the the side.

''I left my other bit in the truck, I'll be back.'' Drew told her.

''Huh? Oh, yeah, okay.'' she waved him off, walking over to the dirt.

There were specs of metal in a pile, barely able to be noticed, but with a camera, Logan saw everything. The metal was like dust, but there were bigger bits. She followed the small trail over to a rock, and behind it was even more metal, but bigger pieces now. Dark metal, and as she bent down, she picked a piece up and studied it. _Stark Industries _was written on the side, and she discretely slipped it into her pocket. Her camera was in her hands then, taking a photo of all her findings, hoping to find more. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was finding things that everyone else was overlooking, but soon enough she walked back over to Drew and began filming again, her mind still on the small piece of metal she found in her pocket.

* * *

_As I said, the story really begins now and goes deeper. Hopefully you like my ideas, and I have many more to add. I think it will be interesting, I just hope people begin to follow and let me know what they think, I really do hope it's appealing to some people now. **Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Afghanistan was no holiday. It was a rough, confronting place to be, and Logan made sure she never underestimated it. The news team organized for Drew and Logan to be there for only a few days, so they made the most of their time. The few people they were with offered to take them for a drive around so they could film and maybe do a story on the surroundings of where it all happened.

As they drove, they reached a village. Drew insisted they didn't get out in case they weren't welcomed, but Logan spotted something in the town that she needed to see closer.

''Hold on!'' she told the driver, and then she got out of the truck and walked closer to the town.

''Logan!'' Drew called out. ''What the hell are you doing?''

''Just looking at something.'' she called back.

She walked closer, trying to see better, and she noticed that what she was looking at was actually what she thought. There was a massive box over behind some boulders, and it was half-covered by a ripped sheet, but the words were clear. _Stark Industries _was written on the side of the box, and there were numerous crates inside. Weapons. Logan knew what they looked liked, and she knew that no one would have known they were here. Even if they did, it wasn't a big deal. Stark Industries shipped weapons to other countries all the time, that was the whole reason Tony was in Afghanistan in the first place. Logan pulled her camera into her hands and took some photos, knowing that she would regret it if she didn't. She didn't know why it was important to her, but she just liked documenting it.

''What were you looking at?'' Drew asked.

Logan didn't want to tell him about the boxes, she didn't know what he would do or if he would want to report on it, and that's not what they were here for.

''The little houses.'' she told him casually. ''I liked them.''

Drew waved off the situation, telling the driver to continue on.

* * *

''_...and it was in this area where Tony Stark, the man behind the weapons, fell victim to them, and was last seen._'' _  
_

Logan looked over the footage, rewinding and noting bits that needed to be cut from the tape. They were on their way back to California now, and Logan had to admit that she was glad to be leaving. She didn't like it there, it was full of the horrors that all those soldiers faced, and it was laced with the idea that it was where Tony Stark spent his final moments.

They had spent three days in Afghanistan, and they had more than enough footage to run stories for a whole week. Logan knew the news team would be happy with their work, and she knew Collins would be too. This was their big break, and she hated that it was about something so horrible. They had been informed that if the news team was happy with their work, they would have many more opportunities to go back.

As expected, they loved their work. Everyone did, and they were even getting media attention themselves now. Everyone knew them at the ones who reported on all Stark Industries stories involving either the company or Tony himself. Logan printed photos, edited their filmed news reports and kept a file of photos that she took for herself. They were offered the opportunity to go back again, and they took it. Logan mainly went along with it for Drew, he was finally getting the career he wanted and it was opening up a lot of doors for Logan, who now had experience with film media as well as photography, although it was still her dream.

* * *

Months passed, and they went back again, and again, and again, until there was no more to be said about the matter, but nothing was ever found of Tony. Logan had heard the Colonel Rhodes was still going over to search for him even though it had almost been three months, but they never found anything. Logan had to admit to herself, throughout the whole process of going over there and filming, that maybe Tony would be found while they were there. Maybe they would be doing a story and they would go for a drive and find him, or maybe that Colonel Rhodes would succeed in his search, but he never gave up.

Logan often had many moments where she would have to sort through photos she had taken of Tony and find appropriate ones for certain stories, which meant that for hours on end in the office she would have to look at him, knowing he was gone. Unlike some of the other questionable reporters and other media representatives, Logan wasn't heartless toward the situation. She didn't see a story, or the basis for a documentary, she only saw that this man who everyone in the world presumably idolized was now gone, and everyone was worried about his company more than him, completely giving up on any hope at all that he would still be alive after these three months.

One day, during the third month of Tony's disappearance, a broadcast was sent over all the television stations with no warning. Everyone in the office went silent, and Logan and Drew looked up at the television in confusion, wondering what was going on that caused such a reaction, and that's when they saw the words that were magnified onto the screen. _Tony Stark found alive_.

''It can't be...'' Drew shook his head. ''It-it must be someone's idea of a joke.''

Logan didn't know how to react, she only stared up at the screen in shock, reading the words over and over again. He was alive, they found him. After all those months, and the media finally dying down, he was back, or so she and everyone else hoped.

* * *

It seemed that everyone had just burst straight back into their old routine again upon the discovery of Tony Stark's survival. The media went crazy as usual, and reporters were already working on stories before they even got a word from anyone. It was the morning after news broke to the media, and Tony Stark had arrived at the base that morning, and an immediate press conference was called.

Since it was such short notice, there wasn't as many reporters as usual, but Logan was sure they would show up. Her and Drew had arrived as soon as they were notified, and they had the perfect spot before the stage. Drew had his usual materials ready. His notepad, backup pens, tape recorder, everything was prepared. Logan had her camera, and that was it. She hadn't got any sleep the night before, being in a total state of shock after finding out Tony was coming back, and now in a matter on minutes, he was going to be in front of her once again, alive.

Drew kept asking her if she was okay since she had been extremely quiet all day, but she just waved off his concerns, insisting she was just keen to take the perfect photos. The crowd soon came to life, and everyone turned around the see Tony Stark walking in from behind them all, holding a cheeseburger in his hand as he ate it hungrily.

His arm was pulled into a sling, and he had multiple bruises and cuts all over his face. Logan watched him walk in, trying to convince herself that she wasn't imagining what she was seeing in front of her. He looked so weak, but he was putting on a brave face, clearly wanting whatever was on his mind to be heard. The cameras flashed, and Drew nudged Logan to break her from her trance, wondering what she was doing. She took many photos of him, all different expressions on his face, but all just as pained. Obadiah Stane was with him, and she got a few photos of him as well.

''Can everybody sit?'' Tony asked, calling out. They were shocked at how casual he was being, but they followed his instructions, as did everyone who was standing around him. ''Let's just...sit down.''

Logan looked over to Drew who was already sitting down, waiting for whatever Tony was going to say, and Logan crouched down on her knees, holding her camera at Tony, waiting as eagerly as everyone else was. Obadiah looked confused, but he also sat down not far from Tony, watching him, and it was clear that absolutely no one knew what Tony was about to say. This wasn't rehearsed.

''I never got to say goodbye to my father.'' Tony began, wiping his mouth casually from his cheeseburger. ''There's questions I would've asked him. I would've asked him how he felt about what his company did, if he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch of man we remember from the newsreels.'' They way Tony spoke, he sounded like he was hiding something horrible, like he had witness things no one else had, and he hated it. Logan watched on, feeling ashamed to be taking photos of him when he was being so honest and genuine, which was different for him. She watched him with wide eyes, her heart aching at the hurt in his voice. ''I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero-accountability.''

The crowd didn't say anything, they only continued to take photos and write down every word Tony was saying. Logan took more photos, but when Tony paused for a lengthy break, she put her hands down, just looking at him and how different he was. He had been gone three whole months, and although she didn't really know him, she could tell how much he had changed already. The way he spoke, the way he acted, he was different. Tony looked out into the crowd, and in a matter of seconds he spotted Logan looking back at him, and for a moment they shared a gaze. Logan looked at him with sympathy, hoping he was okay, and Tony looked back at her with what seemed like wonder. She was the last person he was really with before all of this happened, and seeing her took him right back to that night before anything happened. Their gaze broke when someone called out.

**''**Mr. Stark!'' A reported gained his attention. ''What happened over there?''

Tony looked back at him. ''I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I had more to offer this world than just making things that blow up.'' he told them all, standing up and walking over to the microphone as if what he was about to say was going to be big. Obadiah watched on nervously, wondering what he was up to, and Logan picked her camera back up. ''And that is why, effective _immediately_, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries-''

Obadiah quickly ran over to him, moving the microphone away and cutting him off. Clearly, he was not on board with that idea. The camera's flashed wildly and people gasped in shock, and then Tony was gone, again. He had been walked out of the room by a few other men, but he didn't seem regretful for what he had done, he seemed confident and sure. Just before he made it to the door, he looked back at the crowd, and surely enough, Logan was staring back at him. She didn't have her camera pointed his way, she wasn't calling out for his attention, she was the only one in the whole room who was just looking at him. Looking at him through genuine, concerned eyes. He had just dropped a bombshell on the company and the world, but she wasn't worried about the story right now, she only looked over to him with wide eyes full of mixed emotions.

Tony was instantly reminded of why she had been on his mind this whole time. Without doing anything at all, literally, she stood out to him among everyone by just looking at him. He saw the reporters and the cameras, but all he could see was her. The moment didn't last though, and within seconds, he was out the door, ushered by others to get away from the media, and Logan watched him go.

* * *

''That was weird.'' Drew commented as they drove back to the office. Logan didn't say anything, she just sat quietly and looked out the window. ''I mean, what's Stark Industries without _weapons_? Man, I knew they said he would be experiencing post-traumatic stress, but he's lost his mind, he can't shut down the weapons division.''

Logan bit her lip, ignoring the urge to say something. Tony hadn't lost his mind, he had explained himself and no one bothered listening. _I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. __I had my eyes opened. _He didn't need to explain himself anymore than that, but no reporter chose to use that line, instead they only focused on his biggest announcement, that he was shutting down the weapons division. No one paid attention to his honesty and his confession, and that's what Logan hated about reporters. They focused on the information that would cause hype and controversy, never the important things. Logan remembered every word that Tony said, including the words that the reporters had skipped. She kept thinking back to when they looked at each other when he was leaving, it was like they were both waiting for each other to do something, but neither of them knew what to do. Tony had just got back from being missing in Afghanistan for three months, and Logan has just documented the whole thing. Neither of them knew what to do, and so nothing was done.

''Logan?'' Drew asked. ''Hey? You alive?''

Logan looked up at him, realizing he had been talking this entire time without her noticing. ''Oh, uh, what?''

Drew sighed. ''I said do you think he's lost his mind? I mean, I know a lot of other reporters will be writing the same thing-''

''You're not writing that.'' she looked over to him. ''You're not, are you?''

''I...I was _thinking _about it.'' he told her. ''I don't know what to do, everyone's gonna be writing about the same thing.''

''Well why don't you write about the other stuff he said? He just got back from being missing for three months, okay? He hasn't lost his _mind_, he's...I don't know, things happened, obviously.''

Drew let it go, noticing that the situation was a sensitive one, and so they continued back to the office, each of them thinking about different things. Drew was thinking of what he could write, what story he could run, trying to outdo everyone else since he now had a lot of pressure after being the main reporter for Tony's disappearance, and Logan was thinking about everything that happened. She was still in shock that Tony was found alive, but she was worried about how he was handling everything. She knew he was alone, he didn't have anyone thanks to the lifestyle he had chosen to live, and she saw how broken he looked. The whole day was a mess, and now it was time to spend the rest of the day trying not to think about it, although it was going to be hard since it was their job to deliver the story, and Logan had no escape from thinking about it.

* * *

_Please review! And thanks for letting me know what you guys think :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Logan finally arrived home after her long day at the office, collapsing onto her couch with a loud groan. She never thought she would get back to her apartment after how much had happened during the day. The press conference, the sorting of the photos that seemed never-ending, the analyzing of the stories and then submitting all the work to Collins at around eleven that night.

Rolling over, she lifted the television remote off the ground and turned it on, making the mistake of catching the news report which was full of everything she was trying to recover from. Tony Stark was on every channel, footage from the press conference flooding her television with no escape. _Tony Stark is suffering from severe post-traumatic stress. __There are fears that his psychological ability is damaged following his decision to shut down Stark Industries- _Logan switched off the television, running her hands through her hair.

She didn't know what Tony was going through, but it was obvious that he was suffering. What she hated about the situation, however, was that the media was playing off his pain as 'insanity' and 'craziness', labeling him with cruel words because of his decision at the press conference. Logan didn't want to deal with it anymore, all day and now all night she had to put up with all the stories that reporters were conjuring up about Tony which were so exaggerated and false that she couldn't believe they were allowed to be printed. She had to sleep, and although she knew she wouldn't get much, she had to try somehow.

* * *

''Wow. Hey, look at this.'' Drew motioned for Logan to come over to his desk. There, on his computer screen, was a poll that listed Drew as being the most popular reporter in today's news. The story he had wrote on Tony returning from Afghanistan was not only a success, but it had marked a huge milestone in his career. ''Can you believe that?''

Logan widened her eyes, sipping at her coffee. ''Congratulations, Mr. Big Time Reporter.'' she smiled at him.

Drew chuckled. ''Well, I wouldn't be anywhere without my photographer now would I?''

''I'm sure you would have been just fine without me.'' Logan sat down at her desk.

''Nope, I wouldn't.'' he shook his head. ''Thanks, by the way. For sticking with me on this.''

''No problem.''

They spent most of the day sitting in their office, organizing the other stories they needed to run and Logan printed off even more photos that no other reporters had, giving them the edge. Collins kept walking in and telling them each time their sales went up thanks to their story, and they just smiled and nodded toward him, proud that they were finally making their boss happy.

''Hey,'' Drew interrupted Logan's careful placement of photos into folders. ''Do you think maybe...not now of course, but that Tony would do an interview?''

Logan looked over to him in shock. ''You've got to be kidding.''

''I said _not now_.''

''Jesus Christ, Drew.'' she shook her head. ''How about you give him some time?''

''I was just wondering. I wasn't going to do it anytime soon, I was just wondering if one day he would do that again.''

''I don't know, you _did _just write about him for three months while he was gone, you might want to give him some time to read it all before he wants to do an interview.'' she told him, turning back to her work.

Drew remained silent for a moment before talking again. ''How do you think he is?''

Logan stopped, looking down at her desk. She had been wondering that exact thing ever since she had saw him at the press conference. How was he coping? He was alone, she knew that, and it made her sad that he had no on to talk to thanks to his lifestyle of no commitment and no strings attached.

''I doubt he's walking on sunshine.'' she shrugged, trying not to seem too attached to the subject. ''Guess he needs time.''

''Yeah, I don't think we'll see him out for a while.''

* * *

Logan practically ran through the door to her apartment that afternoon, walking straight into the kitchen and going to the drawer under the phone. There was a small yellow book, and inside were all phone numbers, and she quickly searched for the small piece of loose paper inside. She didn't know what made her do it, but it had been on her mind all day. Maybe it was Drew's question, or maybe it was her own worry getting the best of her, but either way she found the piece of paper and held it out in front of her. It was Tony's number, he had given it to her the night they spent together, before any of this happened. He told her to call him, but she never thought she would, and by the time she had time to think about it, Afghanistan happened. She remembered her words to him that night before she left, and the smile on his face once she had spoken. _When you get back, I might call you._

Logan pulled her phone from the dock and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch and dialing. She had no idea what she was doing, but it was the only way she would have closure and would stop thinking about it. Before thinking too much, she pressed call and held the phone to her ear, waiting. It continued ringing, and after all her courage to actually call, no one answered. The line went dead, and Logan sat the phone down sadly. Maybe it was for the best, she wasn't prepared to say anything to him after all, but she just felt the need to talk to him. After seeing him at the press conference, she just wanted to know if he was okay, but when the phone went dead, she immediately assumed he had gone back to his usual routine of women and alcohol, and that was fine with her.

Tony was in his workshop, staring at the phone that had been ringing only moments before. Jarvis informed him who it was, Logan Walker. He wanted to talk to her ever since seeing her at the press conference, since he got back, and even when he was missing he thought about her, but now that it was his chance to finally do so, he didn't know what to do. Tony wasn't someone who could talk about his feelings, and if he answered, he wouldn't know what to say, so he let it ring out, watching the phone sadly as it soon went silent.

* * *

Logan sat across from Drew at a table, watching as he fiddled around with his numerous devices, keeping in contact with other reporters in the area. They were at a bar in the city, taking the night to just relax. It was Drew's idea, and Logan thought that it was mainly because he loved the attention he got from people in the city. They loved him, he was the most popular reporter and he felt like a celebrity. Logan sat quietly when people came over to compliment him on his stories and get a photo with him, sometimes rolling her eyes at Drew's comments.

''Would you lighten up?'' he looked over to her. ''I haven't seen you smile all night.''

Logan purposely grinned wide, showing her teeth and forcing a smile. ''There.''

Drew sighed, taking a sip of his drink. They remained silent for a while before he sat back into the chair and folded his arms. ''That's it. What's your problem?''

Logan shrugged. ''Nothing.''

''Then what's bugging you?''

''Nothing's bugging me.''

''It's gotta be something.''

''Maybe it's because _you _keep asking me.'' she told him. ''Just leave it, we're supposed to be here to relax.''

''Exactly.'' he nodded. ''So why aren't you?''

Logan sighed, running her hands through her messy hair. ''Guess I haven't had enough to drink yet, I don't know.''

''You know you can tell me whatever it is that's on your mind.'' he offered.

''Drew, I'm _fine, _so please stop asking me.'' _  
_

Drew shrugged his shoulders. ''Well alright then.''

An hour went by, and Logan still hadn't relaxed. She didn't know what it was that was causing her to be in such a bad mood, but she tried her best to ignore it, finding comfort in alcohol. Drew was talking to a number of people through the night, and at one point, two women came up to the table and completely disregarded Logan's presence, sitting beside Drew. They had heaped makeup up, and their clothes were very revealing, but clearly Drew didn't mind.

This went on for a while, and soon they were moving closer and closer to him, suggesting their intentions, and Drew couldn't help himself. Logan rolled helir eyes as they laughed at his very unfunny jokes, and their banter was far from intelligent. It wasn't long before they left the bar with Drew's hand in theirs, and he didn't seem to mind. He looked back at Logan, who only lifted her drink as a sign of encouragement, giving him a slight smile. At least he was having a good time, which was far more than she could say for herself.

Once Drew was gone, Logan didn't really want to stay at the bar. She didn't know anyone, and there was one particular man that kept calling for her attention, asking for her number and making sleazy comments, and she just wasn't in the mood for those sort of games tonight. She walked out of the bar after finishing her drink and she made her way down the dark road, the streetlights the only light that helped her find her way.

About ten minutes into her walk home, a car drove past that she immediately recognized once it slowed down beside her, driving at her walking speed. It was he same black car that she had accidentally walked out in front of months ago on her first press conference at Stark Industries. The back window rolled down once she looked over, slowing down to an almost stop.

''Tony?'' she asked, narrowing her eyes as she tried to make out the man's face.

She could see the smirk on his face, at least that wasn't gone now. Honestly, one of the reasons she was relieved he didn't answer his phone earlier was because she didn't know how he was going to be now. She knew that these types of experiences changed people in ways they couldn't imagine, and Tony was already such an unpredictable person.

''You always walk home alone at night?'' he asked with his smirk widening as she stepped closer. It was almost a complete flashback to the first time they had met.

Logan shrugged her shoulders. ''Sometimes.''

''You shouldn't. You don't know who you might run into.'' he told her. ''It's dangerous.''

''Won't happen again.'' she replied.

Tony chuckled slightly, knowing that is exactly what she had said to him that day. ''You need a ride?''

Logan bit her bottom lip, thinking. ''I don't know, it would be going against my mother's number one rule of not getting into a car with strange men.''

Tony leaned out of the window more. ''I'm sure they're are plenty of other strange men walking the streets as well.'' he told her, opening the door. ''I'd feel a whole lot better if you got in.''

Logan looked at the open door, then back up at Tony's pleading eyes. It was the same look they had shared at his first press conference since returning, and it made her chest ache just thinking back to it, but she didn't know why. Silently, she walked over to the open door and slid inside, pulling the door closed before Tony instructed Happy to continue driving. Logan didn't know what to say to him, she didn't know if she should ask him if he was alright, or to just ignore the subject out of fear it was far too sensitive now, but thankfully Tony spoke first, breaking the silence.

''I've been reading your stories.'' he told her. Logan looked over to him with a look of pure sympathy, thinking of how to apologize. She had accompanied Drew on reporting about his disappearance, and she felt guilty about it, like she was selling his pain to the media. Tony caught onto her sympathetic look, but also her panic. ''Relax, I know you didn't write them.''

Logan sighed, running her hand through her hair. ''The media sort of lost their mind when-'' she cut herself off, and Tony nodded in understanding to what she was referring to. ''I just got caught up in it.''

''Drew must be proud of his work.'' he commented.

Logan scoffed. ''You could say that. He's kind of turned into one of those reporters who...well, the ones that piss me off.'' Tony laughed at her words. ''Pretty much just like the rest of them, I guess.''

''You don't like it?'' he asked.

She shook her head. ''Hate it. Reporters are all the same, only care about the story, nothing else.'' she explained. ''I only got into it because I want to be a photographer.''

Tony listened, noting her words in his head. ''I like your photos.'' he told her.

Logan rolled her eyes with a laugh. ''Why? Because most of them are of you?''

Tony chuckled. They continued talking like this for a while, and Tony found himself finally feeling better than he had since he returned. Ever since that night they spend together, all he wanted to do was just talk to her, and now they were, just like he had been wanting. She didn't focus on things he didn't want to talk about like other people did, or force him to say anything he didn't want to. She wasn't searching for a story by talking to him, she was enjoying the conversation just as much as he was. It was because of this that Tony felt he could confess to her.

''I know you called earlier.'' he told her.

Logan immediately cringed. ''Sorry about that.'' she shook her head. ''I shouldn't have bothered you.''

Tony looked over to her in curiosity. ''You didn't.'' Logan met his gaze, looking up.

Logan didn't question why he decided not to answer her, and Tony didn't tell her how he didn't know what to say to her. They just shared a moment of complete silence, but so much was understood between them without the words.

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

They continued driving down the long road, and Logan soon wondered where they were going. Her place, or his, she didn't know. Tony only looked over to her a few times, but when he noticed her looking out the window, he knew she was confused.

''I have something I want to show you.'' he told her, meaning for it to be a question as to whether or not she wanted to see it.

Logan nodded. ''Okay.''

They remained silent once more before they arrived at his mansion, slowly stopping by the path to the door. Logan followed Tony inside, having no idea where she was going since she had only been here once and hadn't really seen the house.

It was beautiful inside, and she understood why he felt the need to boast about the interior design. It was so modern and futuristic, it was like the house was custom made to suit his personality, which it most likely was. The hall was plain and clean, leading straight into an open living area, windows everywhere that looked out over the water in Malibu. There were electronic devices on the walls, technology was everywhere.

''Welcome home, sir.'' A voice came over.

Logan jumped, looking to Tony with a confused expression. It sounded like a man's voice, only it was computerized and sounded British. Tony chuckled lightly at her response before explaining.

''It's just Jarvis.''

''Jarvis?'' she asked, following him into the living room.

''He kind of takes care of the place and does what I tell him to do.'' Tony shrugged.

Logan only nodded slightly in understanding. Everything was so advanced here, Logan didn't feel like she fit in with all the technology and computers, she wasn't tech-savvy like Tony was. She knew how to work almost all the technology out there today, but nothing compared to what Tony had created. Sometimes Logan forgot how intelligent Tony actually is.

''So, what did you want to show me?'' she asked, sitting down on the couch. She turned around, seeing that he was no longer in the room. ''O...kay then.''

In a matter of seconds, Tony made his way back into the room, holding a large photo frame that was turned away from her. He had a smile playing at his lips already at her confused expression. She reached out to it, but he pulled it back, hiding what it was.

''You're really impatient, you know that?'' he commented, sitting the frame down. ''I arranged for this to be framed before I left, but uh...yeah, anyway. It's no big deal, but I kinda liked it, so...''

Tony turned the frame around, showing Logan exactly what it was. It was a photo of Tony and Obadiah, waving to the crowd with a smile on their face. To anyone else, it would have been an underwhelming surprise, nothing special, just a photo of the two main men of Stark Industries whose faces were plastered over all the magazines everywhere, but not to Logan. This was a photograph that she had taken on her first Stark Industries press conference. It had her small watermark in the bottom right corner, barely visible, but the credibility was there. Tony had chosen this photo, out of the thousands that had been taken by other photographers, to have printed and framed to put in his home. Logan stared at it with a smile on her face, her mind going back to that day that held so much memory.

''I had to find out where you actually _worked _to get this, which wasn't easy since you never told me, by the way.'' he told her as she looked on at the photo. ''I saw this one and I liked it.''

Logan finally looked up at him. ''You chose my photo.''

Tony nodded his head, looking down at the photo. ''Yeah, well it's a good photo.'' He watched as her eyes went back to the photograph. He didn't know if he had confused her or somehow made things weird. ''It's no big deal, I just liked it I guess.'' he played it off coolly.

''It's a big deal to me.'' she laughed. ''I mean, there are thousands of photos out there that I'm sure are one hundred percent identical to this one, but-''

''But I liked yours the best.'' he cut in.

Logan nodded. ''Yeah...'' she looked away from him, admiring the photo once more.

It wasn't a small gesture to her, and she didn't know if he knew that. This was a big compliment for her, a real privilege. His house was covered with the finest artworks and the most expensive creations by the most well-known artists and photographers in the world, and he had chosen her photo out of everything out there to have framed and put in his house. It was like he reassured her on what she was doing with her life, taking photos, and he was letting her know he thought she was talented. No, this wasn't a small gesture to her, not at all.

Tony sat the photo aside, leaning it against the wall in the living room. He looked at it for a moment, remembering back to that day as well, but he didn't let himself think too much about it at that moment. He wouldn't show his vulnerability, he wouldn't show his weakness.

''Did you want a drink?'' he asked, glancing over to the liquor.

Logan shook her head. ''Uh, no thanks.''

Tony went and sat down beside her on the couch, sighing as he leaned into the comfort of the cushions. This was why he took a liking to Logan, because he didn't mind that they just sat together in silence, no alcohol and no intentions. It might have been because he had been missing so long, or maybe she was always like this, but she made Tony feel comfortable.

''So, what'd I miss?'' he asked her. Neither one of them had brought up his disappearance, but now he was, casually.

Logan thought to herself. ''Hmm,'' she nestled into the cushions on the couch. ''Well a few good movies came out.''

Tony looked up at the ceiling. ''I don't like going to the movies.''

Logan raised an eyebrow. ''You don't?''

''Nope.'' he shook his head. ''What about you? What have you been doing?''

''Nothing, really.'' she looked up at the ceiling too. ''I, uh...went over there.''

Tony didn't need a name to know where 'there' was. ''I know.'' he looked over to her. ''I watched the reports.''

Once again, a wave of guilt came over Logan. She didn't like that while he was missing, her and Drew were making a career out of it, it made her sick to think that they made money off of that.

''I didn't want to.'' she admitted. ''I hated it.''

''Why?''

''Because.'' she closed her eyes, facing the ceiling once again. ''I just didn't like it, at all. Knowing that's where...all those people, and _you..._I didn't like it.''

Tony listened to her, taking in every word she said. He didn't know exactly what she meant, or what she was trying to tell him, but he could tell by something in her voice that she was being completely sincere in her opinion on the area. Then, for a few minutes, they sat there on the couch in silence, thinking about everything before Logan mustered enough courage to say something she had been wanting to say since she seen him.

''I'm sorry it happened to you.'' she told him, her voice barely above a whisper.

When Tony said nothing in return, Logan felt that she shouldn't have said anything at all. She was making him think about what happened when he was trying to recover. However, Tony didn't say anything simply because he was at loss for words. No one had said that to him. People asked him if he was alright, asked him if there was anything they could do, the usual stuff, but nothing took effect on him like her words did.

Tony looked over to her, and she was looking back at him with pleading eyes, trying to analyze his expression, but as usual it was unpredictable. Then, without thinking twice, Tony moved across from his position until they were inches away from each other, and then he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers gently. Logan didn't respond at first due to the shock of what he was doing, but in a matter of seconds, her hands rested on his shoulders as their kiss continued. It wasn't like the last time at all, it wasn't eager and passionate, it was gentle and slow, it was intimate. It went on for a few minutes before Logan's thought process kicked in, and she knew this wasn't a good idea. Gently, she backed away from his lips, and he looked at her with a mixture of confusion and rejection.

''You don't want this.'' she told him quietly, holding her hand to his face.

Tony moved forward, reaching for her again. ''I do.''

Logan accepted his lips once more, but again she broke away not long after. ''You're hurt.'' she told him simply.

''I'm fine.'' he told her, shaking his head.

Logan only looked back at him, saying nothing. He was hurt, he was suffering and she knew he only wanted comfort, and this was the only comfort he knew. For years he had been having one-night-stands with women, finding comfort in their time they spent together, but once it was over he felt everything he was trying to hide again, and then he was back where he started. Logan didn't want that. She didn't want him to think that was the only comfort she could offer him.

''I get it.'' he moved away. ''You're not interested, that's fine.'' he told her, putting up his walls of defense.

Logan sighed. ''It's not that-''

''You don't have to lie about it.'' he stood up. ''It was a one time thing, just like you said, right?''

Logan stoop up as well, following him as he walked away from her. ''Tony, that's not-''

''Hey don't feel inclined to stay, if you want to go-''

''I don't want you to think that's why I'm-''

''-then just go-''

''Tony!'' she shouted, trying to overpower his voice that kept cutting her off.

Tony stopped, facing away from her. He didn't know what else to say, he was hurt. She had hurt him by pushing him away when he needed her, and he didn't know what to do now. Logan walked over to him, now standing in the hall, and she put her hands on his back, trying to convince him to turn around. She didn't want to make him face her, so she didn't pull or push him to move, she wanted him to make the decision. Tony could feel the warmth of her hands on his back, and he was torn between walking away or giving in. But right now, after everything, he just didn't have the strength to deny that he was in pain. Slowly, he turned around, his expression blank, giving off no signs of emotion or feeling, and then he let her decide.

Logan reached her hands up, snaking them around his neck and pulling herself to him in a hug. It wasn't leading to anything, it wasn't suggesting anything, it was only showing him that she was there for him. Tony didn't understand what she was doing at first since she was the one who backed off in the first place, but after a few seconds, he realized she wasn't moving. She was holding him, reassuring him she was there, and before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as his head nestled onto her shoulder. They didn't say anything, but they didn't need to. Logan was there for him, and Tony was slowly learning that.

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

''Are you even listening to me?''

Logan snapped her head up from her desk where she was resting, her eyes instantly fixed on Collins who was standing beside her. He didn't look impressed, but then again, his everyday appearance was never over-the-moon. It took a few seconds until she realized that there was a paper clip stuck to her forehead, and she looked back up at Collins, waiting for him to speak.

''Yes,'' she nodded, trying to hold in a yawn. ''I was listening.''

Collins folded his arms. ''Maybe you should think twice about having a big night before work.''

Logan nodded in agreement. ''You're very wise sir.''

''I need that photo spread by five.'' he told her. ''Can I rely on you to do that?''

''Absolutely.'' she told him confidently. ''Five it is.''

Collins made a grunt of annoyance before walking back to his office. Logan looked out the door of the office until she saw his door close, and then she went back to resting her head on the desk. It wasn't as if she was out drinking all night, but it certainly had been a big night. Going to his house and talking for a while, not to mention finally getting him to accept that she was there for him, it didn't exactly leave her to much sleep that night.

Logan had left not long after finally letting Tony know that she wasn't rejecting him, she was trying to show him she was there to comfort him as a friend, and it was in the early hours of the morning when she finally got back to her apartment with only a few hours until she had to come into work.

Drew hadn't shown up yet, and Logan thought maybe he had gone back to one of the women's houses that he left with and got lost in the morning trying to get home. It had happened before, and she was a good enough friend to go and pick him up, but if that was the case this morning, she didn't know if she could hold her eyes open at the wheel. She could feel herself slipping into sleep, but she didn't have the energy to stop herself, she needed to sleep. She kept thinking of the night before at Tony's and what had happened, but thinking about it only made her fall deeper, and before she knew it, she was out like a light.

* * *

''Logan,'' Drew whispered, leaning until he was inches from her each. ''Wake up sunshine, the birds are chirping, the sun is beaming, the day is-''_  
_

''Shut _up__._'' she groaned, her eyes opening.

Drew chuckled. ''Someone's in a great mood today.''

''Well I can tell that _you _are.''

''And why wouldn't I be? It's a wonderful day.'' he smiled.

Logan pulled herself up and sat back in her chair. ''Good night, I'm guessing.''

''Excellent night.'' he smirked. ''We went back to-''

Logan held her hand up. ''Nope, didn't ask, not interested.''

''Well, fine then.'' he sat back in his chair, coffee in his hands, and he saw Logan's eyes go straight to the warm cup. ''Look beside you.''

Logan turned her head and saw a cup of Starbucks coffee, steaming, with her name on it. ''Mm,'' she took it into her hands. ''You know me too well.''

''That I do.'' he nodded. ''So, what'd you get up to when I took off last night?''

Logan took a sip of her coffee. ''Nothing interesting.'' she told him, going straight back to work now that she only had two hours to have the photo spread done. ''Do some work, Collins isn't in the best mood.''

Drew scoffed. ''When is he ever?''

* * *

A few days had passed, and Logan was becoming a walking zombie by day, staying up all night to finish off work and then only getting a few hours sleep before she would have to go back in and do it all over again. She didn't know what day of the week it was and she had no idea what else was going on in her life since, lately, her life was her work. It was like nothing was changing, everything was going in this same endless circle and she couldn't break it.

''I think you should go home.'' Drew told her one day as they sat in the office.

Logan looked over to him with a blank expression. ''What?''

''Home.'' he emphasized. ''I think you should go home.''

''Why?'' she asked. ''I just got here.''

''You look like shit.'' he shook his head.

''Gee, thanks.''

''Seriously Logan, your eyes are red, your white as a ghost and you're walking around like a zombie. You need to _sleep_.'' he told her, putting his hands on her shoulders and lifting her front her chair until she was standing. ''I'll take you.''

Logan honestly couldn't be bothered to argue, and sleep sounded pretty good. ''Fine.''

Ever since she got back to her apartment at 6.30 that morning, Logan had slept deeply through until 1.00 in the afternoon. It wasn't the long sleep she was hoping for, but she felt much better when she woke up. However, coffee was needed if she was to remain awake until tonight when she could sleep through until the morning. She needed to get her sleeping pattern in order now, she wasn't going to let work take over her like that.

* * *

Logan just about fell out of her bed the next morning as the phone began ringing next to where she slept, startling her. She needed a moment to yawn before bringing the phone to her ear, answering in her usual husky morning voice that sounded more like a man that a woman.

''Hello?''

''So how much did you get paid for that one?'' The man asked, and Logan soon realized it was Tony.

''What?'' she asked while yawning once again.

''What are you now? Employee of the month? I mean, for a story like that you really earned it.''

Logan had no idea what he was talking about. ''What story? What are you talking about?''

''Spare me the bullshit, I already read it.'' he snapped. ''You almost had me, with all your 'I hate reporters, they're all the same' and all the other crap you went on with.''

''Okay, you really need to tell me what you're talking about because you've lost me.'' she shook her head. ''What's going on?''

Tony scoffed. ''Still doing this little act, huh?''

''What act? Tony, I've got _no _idea what you're talking about!'' she raised her voice.

''Yeah, okay, whatever. Just glad I found out how you work before I said anything else you could sell.'' he told her. ''Good luck with your career, I'm sure you'll make it big time like all the rest of them.''

As just like that, Tony hung up and left Logan to try and figure out what was going on. She had no idea what story he was referring to, or what he was even trying to tell her since apparently she was supposed to already know. Whatever it was, it had made Tony pretty angry, and she needed to find out what it was since she seemed to be involved in it.

Logan hurried around her apartment, finding clothes that were deemed suitable and clean enough to go into the office, and then she was out of her door and rushing toward her car. Whatever the story was that Tony was talking about, Logan had to find it and figure out what he was so mad about.

* * *

Logan hurried into the building and made her way to her office where Drew was currently working, writing up another story. Logan walked over to him and noticed he was writing a piece about Stark Industries.

''Have you published anything about Tony Stark lately?'' she asked.

Drew looked up at her. ''Good morning to you too.''

''Have you?''

Drew picked up the paper from the day before, handing it to her. ''Yeah, just one yesterday.'' Logan took it over to her desk and looked through it for the piece about him, searching each page to make sure she didn't miss it. ''Why, what's up?''

Logan shook her head and held her hand up as she looked through the paper, stopping when she found the article Drew had written. She only had to read the headline to assume what it was going to be about. Drew knew how to conjure up stories out of the smallest thing, which was one of the reasons Logan didn't like helping him with the really big, controversial stories, but she didn't think he was go as far as to make up an almost completely false story about Tony Stark just because he was running out of things to write about. _  
_

Logan kept on reading as she sat down at her chair, sitting the article down in front of her as she looked over it. _  
_

_Although Tony Stark has gone into almost indefinite hiding since his announcement of the Stark Industries weapons division being shut down, which is said to be due to a meltdown he is suffering, he seems to be trying to get all of the attention he can from those around him. An inside source has said that ''He's clinging to everyone who's trying to help him, it's like he can't be alone anymore, it's a sad sight considering the man he used to be.'' There is also reports that Tony Stark is suffering from acute anxiety and is in desperate need for help from those around him, however limited those people are._

That was just the beginning of the full page article Drew had written, but she didn't need to continue reading to know where it was going and how it painted Tony out to be. Logan looked up from the paper and immediately understood everything Tony was saying on the phone this morning. He had been so vulnerable the other night, he was scared that he couldn't trust Logan and that she saw how broken he was, and he hated that. But now, there was this whole story that basically portrayed him to the public as the man he was trying so hard to hide.

It all made sense now. Tony thought Logan told the paper everything that happened the other night, he thought she was the 'inside source'. It was crazy, Logan would never do something like that. All that talk about hating reporters and their lies, that was all true, and she couldn't believe Tony thought she would do that to him.

''What the hell is this?'' Logan turned around, looking over to Drew.

''It's...an article.'' Drew told her, confused. ''Jesus, what's your problem today?''

''My problem is this article.'' she slammed it down on his desk. ''Where did you get all this from?''

Drew shrugged his shoulders. ''I grabbed bits from all the other public reports. Had to write something, Collins was onto me all day yesterday, and you went home, so I had to pull something together.''

Logan's mouth fell open. ''So...you just _made _it all up, because Collins wanted a story?''

''Hey, that's the business Logan, I do what I have to do.'' Drew defended.

''How is this the business? You're lying to everyone who reads this piece of shit with no regard to what it's doing to people, but hey, it's all good, isn't it? As long as you get your paycheck and your ratings go up, who cares, right?'' Logan threw her hands up in the air. ''Man, you've changed.''

Drew stood up, putting his hands on his hips and shutting the door before Logan could make it out. ''Stop!'' he raised his voice. ''What the hell is your problem?'' he asked. ''Barge in here, _late _by the way, and start screaming at me over a meaningless article.''

''If it's so meaningless, why did you write it in the first place?''

''I told you Collins wanted a story-''

''Then give him a story!'' she yelled. ''This isn't a story, this is a bunch of lies put together in hopes it'll sell.''

Drew threw his hands up in frustration, walking back over to his desk. ''I don't get you, Logan.'' he shook his head. ''You had no problem with it any other time, but now all of a sudden it's somehow affecting you.'' Logan didn't say anything. ''What? Are you gonna tell me what's going on with you?''

''This isn't about me-''

''Don't give me that crap, you know it is.'' he told her. ''Why are you so protective of these stories now?''

Logan didn't want to talk to him about it. In fact, she didn't want to think about it anymore, she just wanted to go. She walked over to the door and slammed it behind her as she walked out, marching out of the corridor and to the elevator, leaving the building as quick as she entered. Drew had changed too much, he was a completely different person now, and she didn't know how she was going to keep working for him.

As Logan walked out into the parking lot, she couldn't help think about how angry this was making her. For starters, she didn't even know if she liked Tony, and yet she was so concerned about what he was talking about this morning, and then she went in and yelled at Drew for writing about him like that. She was becoming protective, just like Drew said. Maybe it was because she knew him better now, she saw how hard he tried to hide that side of himself from everyone else. She didn't know, but she was angry.

Logan's hand were almost shaking with rage as she sat in her car. After putting so much effort into trying to help Tony and show him that she was there for him, he goes and throws it back in her face by accusing her of blabbing to the media when she made it extremely clear how she felt about it. She couldn't believe it, she was so frustrated that he would treat her like that. It was fair enough that he had suspicions, but to call her up and basically abuse her for something she didn't do and make her feel like crap, that was what got to her.

Without thinking twice, Logan started her car and drove out of the parking lot, heading in the direction of Tony's Malibu mansion. If he was going to treat her like that then he deserved to get the same in return. He had his chance to let her know what he thought about her, now it was Logan's turn.


	9. Chapter 9

_WARNING - Some adult content in this chapter._

Logan drove up the driveway to Tony's mansion, speeding up to the parking area and stepping out, slamming the door behind her in a rage. She was so mad, she didn't even think about what she was doing. She had picked up a bunch of papers on the way, keen to prove her point to him and make him see the truth, but right now all that was on her mind was making him see how angry she was at him.

Jarvis alerted Tony that Logan was at the front door, and although Tony walked over to it, he didn't know whether or not to answer it. She had betrayed him, or so he thought, and he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of doing it all again. He didn't want to talk to her, but he figured the sooner she left after whatever defense she was going to give him, the sooner he wouldn't have to worry about her anymore.

Tony opened the door before her hand even hit it to knock, and he was faced with her angry expression looking back at him. He readied himself for her apology, and began thinking of things he could say in order to reject it.

''You jerk!'' she yelled, pushing her way in through the door, shoving her hands against his shoulders in anger. ''After everything I told you, you think I'd go and do _that_?'' she pushed him again. ''You're such an ass! Why did I even _bother _trying to help you!''

Tony didn't know what was going on, he was getting pushed all around the hallway and into the living room as she yelled at him. He was expecting her to be a lot more calm and a lot more apologetic than this, but instead he was faced with her like this.

''How many times do I have to tell you I _don't _write stories! I'm not a reporter you moron!'' she shoved him once again, standing in the living room now.

''You do know what you're doing is assault, right?'' he moved away, out of her reach in case she went to hit him again. ''I know you don't write the stories, but I know you have _very _close ties with the man who does write them. I'm not an idiot, okay? You might think you know me so well and that we've got some special bond because of the other night and you're little scheme, but you can get that idea right out of your head because we've got _nothing _between us, okay?'' he told her bitterly. ''Are you getting all of this? Bring your little recorder like you did the other night? I mean, that's what it takes to be an inside source, isn't it?''

Logan shook her head in disbelief at how unbelievable he was being right now. He was so sure that she was the one to have told the media about everything, but he was so wrong. The story wasn't even true, but he was so paranoid that he thought it was. Logan pulled out the papers she had brought with her and lifted the articles up in front of her to show him.

''Read it.'' she told him. ''This was written a week ago. This one? Three days ago. Five days ago, two days ago.'' she told him each time she lifted an article up. ''All that crap you read that I apparently wrote, all comes from _these_.'' Logan made sure he was reading the sections she pointed at which were almost word-for-word bits that were in Drew's article. ''These were published days ago, Drew just pulled them together to make a story. That 'inside source'? There was none.''

Tony looked up at her, determined not to admit defeat. ''You expect me to believe that, when it was published days after you were here and you saw me like that?''

''I don't care what you believe anymore, Tony.'' she shook her head, throwing the pieces of paper to the ground. ''I shouldn't even _have_ to defend myself to you, I owe you nothing.''

Tony scoffed. ''Right, so why are you here again?''

Logan shook her head at his arrogance. ''I don't see how it's fair _you_ get to tell me how little you think of me without me having that same chance.''

''And what _do _you think of me?'' he asked, provoking her anger even more.

''If you asked me yesterday I would have said something completely different.'' she told him before she began. ''But now, knowing that you would even _consider _that I would do something like that...I don't know what to think. All I've done is try to help you, and show you that someone was here for you because I hated that you had to go through this on your own, and you don't even care. In fact you just throw it all back in my face.'' she told him angrily. ''I'm not a reporter and I never will be, I would never stoop so low as to come here and do that to you because I actually _care_, whether you believe that or not. I thought I could be there for you, and that you wouldn't be so alone, but I guess that doesn't matter to you as much as I thought it did.'' Tony looked at her with sad eyes, realizing just how badly he had screwed up. ''So I don't care what you think about me, I'm done, you won't hear from me again.''

Tony watched as Logan turned around and headed toward the door with speed, wanting to get out before her emotions got the best of her. She was so hurt by him to think he considered her to be like one of those reporters when all she wanted to do was help him. She didn't realize it until that moment, but she actually really cared about Tony, and by the time that sunk in, she was already walking away before her anger turned to tears.

Tony couldn't let her walk away, not now, not after he realized what he had done. He couldn't believe he would accuse her of doing something like that when he knew from the start she wasn't one of them. He had really screwed up, and he hated that he made her feel that way when all she was doing was trying to help him.

Tony hurried behind her, and just as she pulled the door open, he slammed it shut from behind her, making her turn to face him. Her eyes were glistening with tears as she tried desperately not to seem upset, she wanted to seem brave and strong for what she had done, she didn't want him to see how hurt she was by it because she actually cared.

''Don't go,'' he whispered.

Logan looked away from him. ''Why?''

''I don't want you to.'' he shook his head. ''I'm sorry. I'm a little on edge lately, I can't help it. You're the only one I've really...seen, since I got back.'' he spoke softly. Logan still couldn't look at him, and her hand turned back to the doorknob before Tony caught her wrist gently. ''Please, just stay.'' Finally she looked up. Her tears were almost spilling over, but she held herself together in order to face him. ''I'm sorry.''

Logan watched as his face closed in on hers and their lips met softly. She didn't want to push him away this time, all of her emotions were bubbling over and she didn't want to deny it anymore. She had feelings for him, and now that she realized that, she didn't want to push him away, not anymore.

For the first time, Tony was experiencing a whole new feeling. Knowing that this woman cared about him and wanted to be there for him, it was like he was finding what he had been looking for, and he was realizing that he felt the same. He cared about her, and he didn't want to hurt her anymore. Although he hated that he had accused her of betraying him and selling him out, they needed to fight, they needed to argue. Without the tension finally breaking between them, neither of them would have accepted these feelings.

Tony's hands wandered up her sides and held her around her waist, pulling her closer as they continued to kiss passionately. Logan's hands snaked into his hair, holding his head close and making it obvious to him that she wanted this. As the moment went on, Tony wrapped his arms around her lower waist and lifted her up, allowing her legs to wrap around him for support as he moved them away from the door. It was like the first time they were together, trying to find their way around the house all the white continuing to kiss each other desperately.

However, Tony had experience with this and managed to get them both upstairs without any incidents. They stopped outside of Tony's room in order to open the door before Logan put her legs back down on the ground, trying not to trip over as she walked backwards, still kissing Tony as he guided them to the bed. She felt the cushion of the bed on her back as she laid down, taking a few deep breaths now that their lips had parted.

''I want this.'' Tony told her with a nod, kissing her neck. He was trying to assure her he wasn't doing this because he needed comfort, but because he wanted her, nothing else.

Logan nodded as well in agreement as she accepted his kisses, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Tony's hands played at the bottom of her shirt, and she sat up long enough for him to slide it over her head. Logan went to repeat this action to him, but as her hands began to slide up the bottom of his shirt, he stopped her, pushing her hands away. Instead of saying anything, Tony brought his lips back to hers and ignored what had just happened. He was hiding something, she knew it, but she was caught up in the moment, and for now it didn't matter.

* * *

Hours later, as afternoon approached, Logan opened her eyes to see Tony next to her, his eyes closed. She pulled the sheet up over her body, trying to cover herself up, and she felt Tony shift beside her.

''Hey,'' he smiled, his arm going around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

Logan smiled and kissed him. ''Hey,''

For the first time in a long while, Logan was actually happy with things at the moment. Their fight wasn't even on her mind anymore, there was no more anger, no more sadness, she was actually happy to just lay here in bed with Tony. It had only taken her to reach her peak level of anger before she realized she actually had feelings for Tony, and now she was reveling in the moment, just as Tony was. He had never been someone who let other people get too close to him, especially women, and now he found himself more than happy to lay in bed with Logan all day, he wouldn't mind.

The tension had been so high between them earlier, once it exploded, everything came to the surface and they both realized their feelings that they had been denying and trying to get past. Neither of them were the sort of person to admit to having feelings for someone, and maybe that was why it had been so hard.

''I feel really...exposed.'' Logan cringed, lifting the sheet with her as she leaned out of the bed to grab her shirt.

''I'm not complaining.'' Tony smirked.

''Hey _you_ get to wear a shirt, so do I.'' she laughed, but Tony didn't. When she was met with silence, she looked over to him and realized his expression had become serious for some reason. ''What?'' she asked, wondering why his mood had changed so abruptly.

Tony shook his head. ''What? Nothing.''

''No, what's wrong?'' she asked, moving over to him with a concerned expression. ''Tony?''

Tony sighed. ''It's nothing.''

Logan didn't move from her position, and she kept looking at him with worry until he looked back to her and she assumed that what happened was a bad idea from the look on his face. ''Yeah I should go, shouldn't I?''

Tony grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back, shaking his head. ''No, no, it's not that. Don't go.''

Logan sighed and relaxed next to him again. ''Then what's the matter?''

Tony thought to himself whether he should do what he was about to. It was a big step, and even though things between them weren't exactly stable, if he wanted to keep seeing her, he needed to tell her what was going on. It was big decision, and once he did it, there was no going back. However, this was a way to prove to her that he did trust her, and that he knew she was there for him, and he knew she wouldn't say anything to anyone, that he was positive about.

When he decided to do it, he knew he would never be able to find the words to tell her, so he just did it without warning. He lifted his shirt over his head and exposed his chest to her, a round metal circle in the middle glowing blue and implanted inside of him. Once his shirt was off, he looked over to Logan to see her reaction, and it was exactly what he expected it to be.

Her mouth was open wide, shocked at the sight of the metal plate inside of his chest. It looked so painful, she didn't know how he was still alive. There were so many questions she needed answered. What was it? Why was it in him? Without thinking, her hand moved up to his chest and she ran her fingers over the metal circle, feeling how real it was.

''Oh my god...'' she breathed. ''Are you okay?''

Tony nodded. ''Thanks to this, yeah.''

Logan shook her head in disbelief. ''What _is _it?''


	10. Chapter 10

Logan sat there with her mouth hanging open in shock as Tony explained what it was in his chest and how it was keeping him alive. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she couldn't believe what he had been through. Shrapnel from an explosive was inside of him, and this arc reactor acted as a magnet, stopping the sharp pieces of metal from getting to his heart and ultimately killing him. It was unbelievable, she couldn't process what he was saying.

Tony told her a man had designed it and put it in his chest, saving his life, and now he had to live with it for the rest of his life. Once he finished explaining it to her, he stopped talking and watched as she sat there in shock, shaking her head in disbelief.

''Y-you're okay now...right?'' she asked. ''It doesn't hurt?''

Tony shook his head. ''It's doesn't hurt, I'm fine.''

Logan kept shaking her head. ''I had no idea you...went through something like that.''

''I haven't told anyone. Well, only three people know about this,'' he pointed to his chest. ''but I haven't talked to anyone about it.''

Logan moved her hand up to touch the arc reactor, stopping before it. ''Can I?''

Tony put his hand around hers and pulled it to his chest, resting it on top of the metal circle. ''It doesn't hurt, I promise.''

''This is crazy.'' she shook her head again. ''I can't believe it.''

''I know.'' he nodded.

Before he spoke any more, Logan moved closer and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug as she held him close. Thinking about him going through that, seeing what he had to live with now, she just wanted to hold him close. This day had been way too much for both of them, and everything was taking it's toll. Logan had only just realized how much Tony meant to her and that she actually held these feelings for him, and now she had to hear about what he went through over those three months, it hurt her knowing.

''I can't believe I was over there...when this was happening to you.'' she told him quietly as his hands wrapped around her as well, holding her close. ''And I was reporting on it while you were...god, I'm sorry.''

''For what, not knowing? No one did-''

''For making stories out of it. Your misery paid my bills, and to think about that...it's horrible.'' she shook her head, pulling back from him a little bit. Tony didn't know what to say to her, so he just ran his hand along her back and pulled her closer. ''I'm sorry they did that to you.'' she told him, putting her hands on his face and lifting so he could look at her and know that she meant what she was saying. ''I know people say a lot of things about you, and I know that before you left I wasn't exactly _nice _to you and said some things, but you didn't deserve anything that happened to you, and I really wish it didn't happen.''

As she was talking, Tony was looking into her eyes and noticing how genuine her words really were. He couldn't believe there was someone like her out there, and most of all that she was here with him. He had just told her about something that happened to him that was completely out of her control, and she was apologizing to him for all of it because she knew no one else had. In his eyes, she was unbelievable. No one had ever been there for Tony like she was, and instead of looking at him differently because of the arc reactor in his chest, she embraced him, showing him that she only cared about him.

Tony reached his hands up to her face and pulled her closer until their lips met. Slowly, their lips parted and they became lost in the kiss, holding onto each other desperately. Once they broke apart, Tony rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes again.

''Thank you.'' he told her quietly. ''For uh, for being here...for me.''

Logan knew Tony wasn't good at phrasing his feelings, but he didn't have to. She knew what he meant, and she nodded her head in understanding and held him close once again.

''I want you tell me what happened over there.'' she ran her hands over his cheek. ''But not yet, you don't have to tell me it all at once, I understand. But I _do _want you to know that I will listen to everything you say, and you know you can trust me, I promise.''

Tony nodded in agreement, resting his head on her chest as she pulled him closer into a hug. She was telling him to open up to her, and he was accepting it, but he couldn't do it just yet. He had already taken so many big steps today, and Logan understood that, but they both knew that when the time was right, they would talk more about it. However, for now, they were just going to enjoy each other's company because it was all they wanted.

* * *

Logan walked up the stairs in her apartment building at around five in the afternoon after being at Tony's for most of the day. So much had happened in this one day, she just wanted to get in her apartment and go straight to bed to think about everything. All she knew was that she had feelings for Tony, and he had feelings for her, but other than that, the whole situation was confusing.

When she reached her apartment level, she quickly noticed a tapping on her door as she rounded the corner and found Drew standing outside, leaning on the wall as if he had been there for a while now.

''What do you want?'' Logan asked, walking up behind him and opening her door, walking inside and letting him follow.

''Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you ever since you left.'' he told her, closing the door behind him.

''Out. I needed some space.'' she looked over to him, throwing her keys over onto the kitchen bench. ''Is that all?''

Drew sighed. ''What is going on with you?''

''I told you. You're making up bullshit stories just for money, you know how I feel about that.''

''That's before all this happened to us, Logan.'' he shook his head. ''We're not amateurs anymore fighting to get a story, we're at the top of the food chain, people expect stories from us. Interesting ones.''

''I don't think that's a pass to write false ones.'' she scoffed.

''Seriously, what is the big deal?'' Drew asked, raising his voice. ''I've done it before, and you haven't said anything about it.''

Logan didn't know how to defend herself, but she wasn't giving in. ''I think it's just getting to a breaking point now Drew.'' she shrugged. ''I can't work with you if you're going to do this, sorry. I only got into this so I could do what I liked to do, and I liked it there for a while, but you've changed way too much.''

Drew shook his head. ''You're out? That's it?'' he asked. ''Because of one story.''

''It's not because of the damn story! The story was just the last thing I could take.'' she told him forcefully. ''Everything you do now is for a story, and you don't care about what you have to do or who you might be hurting in order to get it. I can't work like that, I've said that from the start.''

Drew nodded in understanding as he leaned back against the door, thinking. ''I need you, Logan.'' he told her honestly. ''I can't work with anyone else, we've got this _thing _and I like it, don't give up on it.''

Logan had to admit they did work really well together, and they had fun. ''I don't want to give up on it, but you know where I stand on the whole thing.''

Drew clapped his hands together. ''We can compromise.'' he told her confidently. ''You can read anything I write before I submit it, I promise. I won't make up stories, I won't.''

Logan rolled her eyes. ''Don't tell me all of this if you're just going to do it anyway.''

''I won't, I promise. Please, come on I can't work without you, I need you there. We're a team, a dynamic, can't do it on my own.'' he gave her a smile. ''Please. Just...come in to work tomorrow, I promise everything will be different.''

Logan sighed and ran her hand through her hair. ''Fine.'' she told him simply. ''I'll see you tomorrow.''

Drew gave her a huge grin before opening the door and walking out. ''You won't regret it Walker!''

''I better not!''

Once Drew was gone, Logan threw herself back on her couch and let out a deep breath, closing her eyes. She kept thinking about everything that had happened, and her mind was running wild with how things had changed so much. Rolling onto her side, she spotted the big file she had under her cabinet in the corner and instantly began thinking about something else.

That was the file she had kept since Afghanistan, with all the photos inside of things she had found and places she went to, things she saw, and then something caught her interest. Tony had the arc reactor in his chest now because of shrapnel that was inside of him, and Logan distinctly remembered the pile of small specs of metal that she had found while filming Drew over there, and how she put it inside her pocket and kept it in the files as well.

It had made her so curious that she got up and went to the file, crossing her legs on the ground as she looked through it. There were photos of burnt metal and destruction, as well as huge carts of Stark Industries weapons being hidden in villages. She thought about what this all meant, and she knew that the shrapnel she picked up was the same as the shrapnel inside Tony, and she knew that was the exact spot he was taken.

''Oh my god.'' she shook her head, realizing how much this photo held now that she knew what happened there.

For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off the photos she had taken, and she knew that Tony would want to see them as well, but she didn't know why she was feeling so strongly about it. It was like these photos held so much now that she knew about what happened to Tony, and she found them intriguing. She sat there for the rest of the afternoon, looking through all of the photos, looking to see if there was anything else she was missing.

* * *

''See, wasn't today better?'' Drew asked as they walked out of the office building the next afternoon.

Logan chuckled. ''I wonder how long you're going to keep up the 'innocent' act.''

''What innocent act?'' he asked, shocked. ''I'm all genuine Walker, one hundred percent. Seriously, if you didn't agree to stay, I would've got down on my knees and begged.''

''Really? Man, I should have held off for that.'' Logan shook her head, walking over to her car.

''So I should expect to see you tomorrow?'' Drew asked cautiously.

''I suppose so.'' Logan smiled. ''If there's a coffee waiting on my desk.''

''You got it!'' Drew waved before getting into his car as well.

Logan looked into the backseat as she sat in the car, making sure the file she brought with her was still in the car. She had brought it with her so that she could stop by Tony's to show him, but she kept wondering whether it was a good idea or not. It might bring back feelings that he doesn't want to remember, or it might trigger something, and she had to be careful.

The whole way to Tony's house, Logan kept arguing with herself over whether or not to show him the photos or not, she didn't want to push him into talking about something he didn't want to, but she felt like he had to see them, something wasn't right.

''Logan Walker has arrived at the premises, sir.'' Jarvis informed Tony who was down in the workshop.

He quickly put his tools down and secured the room before walking upstairs. Pepper was out doing something at Stark Industries, and Tony was glad to answer the door for himself. He hadn't seen Logan in almost a day, and even though he hated sounded like an idiot, he did miss her company despite them being together only a day ago.

''Hey,'' Logan smiled when he opened the door.

Tony's lips pulled into a slight smile as he held the door open and stepped aside for her to come in. ''Hey.'' he closed the door behind her. ''Shouldn't you be at work?''

''Finished early.'' she nodded. ''Well, I declared I finished early, anyway.''

Tony chuckled. ''They let you run the place down there?''

''Oh yeah, it's a part of my new deal with Drew.'' she told him. ''He doesn't write anymore fake stories, and I don't quit. It's a compromise.''

Tony grinned at her, moving closer. He still couldn't believe he had accused her of being the one to tell the tabloids about him, when he thought about it now, he sounded crazy. He couldn't help the feeling inside him as he heard that Logan was standing up for him, she was amazing. Tony stepped closer and put his hands on her waist, dipping his head down to give her a soft kiss as her hand rested on his chest.

Tony pulled away a short time later and realized that Logan's hand were resting on the arc reactor, tracing the metal circle in his chest with wonder. The blue glow radiated through his shirt and she stared at it, mesmerized.

''It takes a while to uh, get used to it, I know.'' he told her with a nod.

''It hums.'' she told him, pressing her hand against it more. ''I can feel it.''

Tony looked down at her hand. ''Yeah, it's weird.''

Logan shook her head. ''It's...comforting.'' she smiled, nodding her head. ''Yeah, comforting.''

Tony couldn't resist kissing her one more time, and she chuckled against his lips at his response to her words. For a moment they forgot about everything that happened, it was nice. Tony's hand ran down hers until they met with a file in Logan's hands. Tony pulled away and looked up at her with confusion and excitement.

''What's that?'' he asked, curious.

Logan looked down at the file worriedly and then back to Tony. ''Something that I've been wanting to show you, but I don't know if it's a good idea.''

Tony made a face. ''Okay...what do you mean?''

Logan sighed. ''I can't _explain _it, I have to show you.''

Tony nodded his head, looking at her seriously. ''Then show me.''


	11. Chapter 11

''What is all this?'' Tony asked as he and Logan sat on the floor in the living room, opening up the file.

Logan spread out some photos and watched as he looked at them. He didn't seem too upset, he was more confused as to why she was showing them to him, but he soon found himself looking at them in detail, remembering back to that day it all happened.

''When I was over there, I found all these things that I thought were interesting, or weird, out of place. I took photos of them because...I don't know, it's just what I do.'' she explained. ''And when you told me about what happened to you, I realized this spot _right_ here,'' she handed him the photo. ''is where it all happened.''

Tony studied the photo thoroughly, remembering the boulder he hid behind before the missile landed right beside him and exploded before he could get away. He remembered the feeling of his back hitting against the hard ground and jolting through him as his hearing blocked and he soon felt blood seeping through his shirt and vest, the shrapnel piercing him before his vision went black and everything stopped.

''Yeah...this is it.'' he nodded, still looking at the photo. ''How did you find the exact spot?''

Logan shrugged. ''I wasn't _looking _for it, but these people took me and Drew out to where they thought it happened so we could film a report, and I found some metal behind the rock when I was walking around, so I just...took a photo.'' she tried to explain. ''It wasn't until you told me what happened to you that it made sense.''

''I can't believe you were there.'' he shook his head. Logan immediately felt ashamed of herself, and Tony caught onto her guilty expression. ''Not because of the reports, but...I don't know, because of what could have happened, I guess.''

''We had people with us from the village-''

''It doesn't matter.'' he shook his head. ''Anything could have happened, believe me.'' Logan didn't say anything in return, accepting his words. ''Why are you showing me these?''

''I don't know...'' Logan spoke quietly. ''Something didn't seem right about them.''

''What do you mean?''

''Like with these,'' she handed him the photos of the scrap pieces of metal she found that resembled weapons. ''you told me those men were obsessed with weapons, I just thought it was weird when I looked back at the photos that these were everywhere.''

Tony didn't tell her much about what happened with the terrorists, but he had skimmed over the details enough for her to get the gist of what happened. All she knew was there was weapons everywhere, and when she looked back at the photos, she realized how big the situation was.

''I don't know...I just thought it was weird, never mind-''

''Hang on,'' Tony put his hand up, grabbing one of the photos off the ground. It was a photo Logan had taken of the Stark Industries weapon boxes in one of the villages. ''Where was this?''

Logan thought back. ''At the village we visited.''

Tony had a different expression on his face now. ''These boxes were in that village?'' Logan nodded. ''They shouldn't be.''

''What? I thought you shipped all over the world.'' she seemed confused.

''We do, but these people are stealing them. Those men, at the cave, they had my weapons everywhere and I know for a fact they didn't buy them.'' he told her. ''They're smuggling them. That's why I shut down the weapons division.''

Logan looked up at him. ''Because of these men?''

''Because of what they were doing.'' he nodded. ''I saw what they done with them, I saw who they killed with _my _weapons and I couldn't do anything, this is the only way I can control it and everyone thinks it's because I'm crazy.''

Logan understood now. Why he looked the way he did at the press conference when she first saw him again, why he was so weary about the whole thing and why he decided to shut it down, it all made sense to her now. He wasn't doing it because he was scared or because he just didn't want to do it, he shut it down to protect people from the things he had to witness. That in itself was a brave thing for Tony to do, because he could have risked losing his company and it's shareholders, losing stocks and employees, even losing Obadiah on his side, but he didn't care about any of that. Logan had a new found respect for him for what he done, and she was proud of him. Even though she didn't know him that well and previously only knew about his life through tabloids, she new that was a big deal for him.

''They don't know what happened, whatever they say doesn't matter.'' she told him seriously, putting her hand on his leg. ''You did the right thing, I don't care what anyone else says or thinks because they don't _know _what's going on.'' Tony tilted his head up to look at her. ''You're not crazy.''_  
_

Tony instantly felt ashamed about all of the things he wasn't telling her right now while she was defending him. If she knew what he was planning, what he was building, she would definitely think he was crazy yet here she was telling him with all of her confidence that he wasn't. He knew he should tell her, and she was the only person he actually wanted to share this with, but her opinion happened to matter the most to him lately, and he had a feeling that it would change once she knew what was going on.

Tony hadn't even told her everything that had happened over there yet, but she was so open to believing him instead of doubting his mentality like everyone else seemed to be doing. He still couldn't wrap his head around how good she was to him. He didn't deserve someone like her, but he couldn't let her go either. He had never really had anyone who was completely there for him to talk to or even be honest with, but now that she was slowly getting through to him, showing him that she did actually care, he found himself growing attached to her. He honestly believed that, although he didn't know what they're situation together was just yet, they had come to far together to go back. She knew things about him no one else did, and he didn't have to tell her about them, she just knew and she could bring out that side of him he didn't even know he had. There was no going back, it was impossible.

When Logan left later that afternoon, she grabbed her file and began putting all the photos back inside when Tony stopped her, looking over them again as his interest was caught.

''Have you got any more of these?'' he asked.

Logan thought. ''I think I have some at the office, I'll have a look.''

''Can I...to look over them later?'' he asked, looking back at the file.

''Yeah,'' she nodded. ''If I find any more I'll bring them around, which means I'll probably stop by after work tomorrow.''

Tony walked over to her and wrapped his hands around her waist. ''I have _no _problem with that.'' he smirked.

''You know, I didn't think you would.'' she smiled, laughing at his expression before she caught a glimpse of the time. ''Oh shit, I have to go.''

''_Have _to go?'' Tony whined, his hands still on her waist as she tried to walk away.

''Unless _you _want to organize photo layouts and edit photographs for me, yes I _have _to go.'' she chuckled as she slung her bag over her shoulder, Tony's hand still refusing to leave her body.

The way they acted together was odd, really. They weren't 'in a relationship' necessarily and they had never discussed what their situation with one another way, yet they acted like a couple more than they even knew.

''I could give it a shot.'' Tony offered.

Logan chuckled. ''You'd probably get me fired.''

Tony followed her to the door as she made it clear she did have to go, but his hands were still on her waist as he trailed behind her, groaning his dislike toward her leaving. He liked having her here with him and talking to her, he could talk so easily to her about anything and he never got bored with her being around even if they weren't talking. He needed her here, he needed the distraction, otherwise his thoughts always got the better of him.

''What time will you be here tomorrow?'' he asked, trying not to sound too desperate but he honestly didn't care.

''I don't know, depends on how busy the office is.'' she told him with a sigh. ''But...now that Drew is kinda doing anything to make sure I don't quit, I could probably leave whenever.'' she chuckled.

Tony pulled her close to him in an instant, one arm around her waist to hold her to him and the other hand behind her head in her hair. Logan was expecting a kiss, but not like this. She knew what he was doing though. He was trying to make her stay in the only way he knew she would relent to, but she had to go, and if she kept relenting she would never leave. Logan enjoyed the intense kiss for a while longer before gently pulling away.

''I'll see you tomorrow.'' she smirked, knowing he was frustrated with her breaking of the kiss.

''Fine.'' he whined as she walked out the door, watching her all the way back to her car.

Once she was gone, Tony didn't even have to think about what he was going to do, instead he just made his way down to the workshop where he was before Logan arrived, and went back to working on the suit. Metal was everywhere, and Jarvis had diagrams up all over the place for Tony to follow. At this rate, he could have a finished suit in no time.

* * *

Logan was shuffling through the file of photos in her office the next day, holding a pen in her mouth and her coffee in the other. She was searching for the Afghanistan file and the photos they didn't use in the media, the ones Tony hadn't seen. She didn't know what he was going to do with them, but she did feel that he deserved to see them.

''What are you doing?'' Drew asked, walking in with his own cup of coffee.

''Looking for a file.'' Logan told him, although it was barely understandable with a pen in her mouth. ''Can't find it.''

''What is it?'' he asked, taking the pen from her mouth, careful to avoid where her mouth had been on it.

''The Afghanistan file.'' she told him more clearly. ''The photos I took.''

''It's down the bottom.'' he pointed. ''You know it's all chronologically ordered...right?''

Logan looked up at him. ''No, I _didn't _know that.''

''You need to look up from your work once in a while.'' he chuckled. ''What do you want the file for?''

''I just want to look at the photos.''

''Thinking of a story, are you?''

''Nope.'' she shook her head, pulling up the file from the bottom. ''Just wanna look over them.''

Drew sat down over at his desk, looking over to her. ''Collins wants us to get an interview with someone from Stark Industries.''

Logan looked over to him with a confused look. ''Why? Nothing 'new' has happened?''

''Uh huh, that's why.'' he shrugged his shoulders. ''We got nothin' from them, he wants something to print.''

''But there _is _nothing to print.'' she sighed. ''Jesus, why doesn't he go out there and try and find a story?''

Just then, they both turned their heads to see Collins knocking on their office door, looking rather unimpressed. He never looked to be in a particularly good mood, but they could tell he wasn't anywhere near one right now.

''That's your job.'' he told her.

''Actually, I take photos.'' she bit back, testing her luck.

''Same thing as far as I'm concerned. I want _some _word from Stark Industries by the end of the week.'' he told them firmly. ''If I don't...maybe some things will have to change around here.''

Logan pulled her hand up and formed a salute. ''Yes sir.''

Collins sighed at her attitude before walking away from the door, leaving Drew and Logan to laugh at what had just happened. It took Logan back to before any of this happened and her and Drew would always laugh and make fun of their boss.

''So how _are _we going to do this?'' Drew asked.

Logan shrugged her shoulders. ''Got me.''

''We could try our luck with Stark.'' Drew suggested.

''What?''

''He left his number with us, well, his assistant's number anyway. Maybe he'd wanna talk to us.'' he shrugged.

Logan just shook her head. ''Hmm, I don't know.'' she tried to get off the topic. ''Maybe we could just scope out the Stark Industries headquarters, someone's gotta be hanging around.''

Drew nodded his head. ''Yeah, yeah we'll do that tomorrow.'' he smiled. ''Get outta here for a while.''

Logan chuckled. ''Sounds good.''

* * *

Tony had been waiting all day for five o'clock to come around, because he knew that was when Logan would be finishing work. He had been working on the suit all day, doing tests and fixing up certain things. He made sure he was finished by five in order to avoid Logan asking questions, because he just wasn't ready to tell her yet, not when things seemed to be going so well. He didn't really know what they were to each other, and he didn't mind that question remaining unanswered for now. Neither of them were relationship people, and things were working well enough as they were.

Logan walked to the front door at exactly 5:20pm that afternoon and was greeted with Tony in clean clothes, unlike he would have been an hour ago while working, and he had a huge smile on his face that mirrored her own.

''Hey,'' Logan walked inside, turning to close the door before Tony caught her in a kiss when she turned around.

He held his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him, enjoying the fact that she was finally here. Logan smiled against his lips and put her free hand on his chest, feeling the arc reactor hum against her fingers before they broke apart.

''Hey,'' he smirked.

Logan raised her eyebrows at him. ''Did I miss something?'' she asked skeptically. ''What's going on?''

''Nothing.'' he shrugged. ''My day just got better, that's all.''

Tony couldn't believe how corny that sounded, but he didn't even think before he said the words, it was literally just how he felt and he didn't even care how he sounded. For once, he was happy, and he didn't have to be self-conscious of anything around her.

''Huh, funny, mine did too.'' she kissed his lightly once more before walking into the living room. ''What did you do all day?''

Tony shrugged. ''Took a few calls, ignored a few calls.''

Logan chuckled. ''Sounds productive.''

''It was.'' he laughed, walking over to her again as she sat on the couch.

''I brought the file.'' she told him with a sigh. ''Took me a while to find because I apparently don't know my office at all-''

''Later.'' he told her, looking over to the files. ''My mind's on something else right now.''

Logan shook her head at his smirking at her and relented to him pulling them closer onto the couch, and she couldn't believe how giddy she became when she laughed at him. Her mind was no longer on the file either, just Tony, and she was actually happy.


	12. Chapter 12

They were still on the couch when it reached nightfall, and they didn't even mind that they were laying in the dark now. Even though the lights could have been turned on by just asking Jarvis, Tony was happy to just lay on the couch with Logan in his arms in the darkness. It was nice, they just sat in silence and it didn't bother either of them. Logan didn't know why they just wanted to be together today, but it had been on each others minds the whole time they were apart. She assumed it was because neither of them really had anyone else, and they had grown so close over the past few days that there had become too comfortable with one another, and they didn't mind. It was new for both them.

''It's getting late.'' Logan yawned, looking out of the living room to the dark sky outside, the only light coming from the moon.

''No it's not.'' Tony shook his head, knowing that Logan was going to leave soon, and he didn't want that.

Logan chuckled as she rested her chin on his chest. ''I do have to go to work tomorrow, you know.''

''No you don't.'' he denied again.

''I _have _to go.'' she sighed. ''It's late.''

Tony pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist as tight as he could and he let out a long sigh mixed with a yawn. He didn't want her to go, not matter how long she had been there. Tony remembered back to when he would have women over for the night and then immediately wish they would go home right away or he would hide away in his workshop for Pepper to escort them out in the morning, but with Logan, he didn't want her to go at all.

''Stay.'' he told her, looking down to her and gazing into her big brown eyes.

Logan tried to see if he was joking, but she really couldn't tell with him. ''No.'' she shook her head with a chuckle.

''Why not?'' he frowned.

''I told you, I have to go work.'' she mumbled against his chest with a yawn, perfectly comfortable where she was.

Tony sighed and ran his hands over her back. ''Fine.'' he yawned, closing his eyes against the back of the couch.

In a matter of minutes, they were both asleep on the couch, Logan wrapped in Tony's arms as his head rested against hers beneath his chin.

* * *

Logan yawned against Tony's chest the next morning, her eyes fluttering open to reveal that they were still on the couch in the same position, and the sun was shining through the windows telling her it was indeed the next morning. She didn't mean to stay overnight, but she was so tired and laying on Tony's warm chest didn't help her intentions to leave either. She felt him stir underneath her and soon his eyes opened as well.

''Morning.'' he smirked.

Logan shook her head with a smile. ''I was meant to go home.'' she sat up. ''I'm gonna be late for work.''

''Oh come on, you can take a day off every now and then-''

''Good morning Mr. Stark- Oh!'' Pepper's voice came from behind them, walking in from the kitchen. ''Sorry, I'll just-''

''It's fine Pepper,'' Tony turned to her. ''We just fell asleep.''

Logan remembered the woman from the first day she met Tony at the press conference, she had run into her on her way out, and she remembered seeing her in the car with Tony as well. The way Tony spoke of her, she was one of his closest friends.

''Morning,'' Logan smiled toward her, trying to break whatever awkwardness was there.

''Good morning,'' Pepper returned, walking over with her notepad in her hands. ''That reporter's going to be here shortly, but I'm assuming you forgot so your clothes are pressed and on your bed and coffee's on the bench.''

Tony smiled at her. ''Where would I be without you?''

Pepper shook her head. ''Lost and confused, Mr. Stark.'' she told him as she walked out of the room.

''What reporter?'' Logan asked, becoming worried.

Tony's face fell to a blank and worried look. ''Uh...I guess I forgot to tell you last night.''

''Tell me what?''

''Uh...Drew called me yesterday.'' he told her casually. ''Well, actually he called Pepper-''

''The reporter is _Drew_?'' she asked, putting her hands up.

Tony backed away slightly. ''Well...yes-''

''Why didn't you tell me that!'' she jumped up.

''I forgot! I just got so caught up in...I _was _going to tell you.'' he tried to explain.

Logan shuffled through her bag on the other couch and found that her phone had died of a flat battery and she knew Drew would have most likely tried to call her all night and morning to get to her, which meant he was going to be angry that he had to do this without her.

''I thought you didn't want to talk to reporters.'' she looked over to him. ''And Drew, of all people!''

''I didn't, but I wanna talk to him about a few things.''

''You mean the story he wrote.''

Tony shrugged. ''Maybe, I don't know.''

Logan shook her head before she realized something. ''Oh my god, my car's out there. He's going to see it!''

''Mr. Hogan moved your vehicle into the garage earlier this morning, ma'am.'' Jarvis told her.

Tony smiled. ''See? It's okay.''

'It's _not _okay! He's going to get here and I'm here and he's going to find out and-''

''Whoa, whoa, whoa,'' Tony stood up, walking over to her. ''It's gonna be fine.''

Logan shook her head. ''I have to go before he gets here.'' she ran her fingers through her hair, walking toward the front door in a hurry as Tony followed behind her.

Just as she was about to turn to door handle, three loud knocks echoed through the hall and Logan's face dropped in worry. He was already here. Drew was here, and there she was in Tony's Stark's house, just woken up and trying to escape. Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the stairs as Pepper walked to go to the door.

''Pepper,'' he called out quietly.

Pepper turned and looked at him with disappointment. ''You're not _dressed _yet-''

''Just stall for a bit, okay?'' he nodded. ''Oh, and Logan's not here, alright?''

Pepper eyed him suspiciously. ''Okay...''

Logan ran up the rest of the stairs and headed straight for Tony's bedroom in hopes to hide out, and Tony followed in behind her and closed the doors. If Drew found out she was here, she didn't know what would happen. She wouldn't know how to explain it to him, or if he would be angry, she just didn't know how he would take it. She didn't even know what her and Tony were to each other, she had no idea how she would explain it to someone else when she had no clue herself.

''I can't believe you didn't tell me _Drew _was going to be here today.'' Logan shook her head as Tony tried to hurry and get changed into his more professional clothes.

''Like I said, I forgot.'' he told her. ''I didn't mean to, but when you showed up I just forgot about it.''

Logan threw herself down on his bed and sighed loudly. ''This isn't gonna end well.'' she put her hands over her face.

Tony walked over to her. ''There's nothing to worry about. You're up here, he's down there, he wouldn't have a clue.''

He was right there, but Logan still couldn't escape the anxiety she felt over the whole situation. ''How long will it be?''

''I don't know. Does he talk much?''

Logan shook her head again. ''This is going to take forever.'' Once Tony was dressed, he went to head for the door before she stopped him. ''Wait, just...be careful what you say to him.''

Tony made a confused face. ''You mean...about _us_?'' he asked, pointing between them both.

''No, no, no don't even _mention _me, alright?'' she cleared up. ''I mean about you. No ones heard from you since that press conference, and I know Drew. He's nice and makes you feel all 'friendly', but he is merciless when it comes to a story, and especially today since I won't be there to tell him what not to write. Don't say anything...big, okay?''

Tony admired that she cared about that. ''I won't.'' he told her with a nod.

''Just be careful with what you say. And don't answer anything you don't want to.'' she told him quickly.

Tony looked over to her with a smirk. ''Kiss for good luck?''

Logan rolled her eyes and gave him a light kiss on the lips before he pulled her back for a deeper kiss, and in a matter of seconds he was gone, leaving Logan in his bedroom alone until it was all over.

* * *

It had been over ten minutes now since Tony left the room to go meet with Drew downstairs, and Logan couldn't help growing more and more anxious with each passing minute. She worried that somehow Drew would find out, or that Tony would say something and Drew would blow it wildly out of context, something was going to happen and she was so mad that she wasn't there with Drew to stop him from asking certain questions or being all 'reporter like'. Drew had changed since becoming more successful, and Logan didn't like it. He was more forward in interviews, and he wasn't as concerned about how the person felt, as long as he got his story.

Logan quickly jolted up on the bed when she heard the door open, and Pepper walked in with a cup of coffee in her hands.

''Thought you might need this.'' she smiled.

Logan sighed with relief. ''Thanks. You didn't have to.''

''Well, I didn't know how long you'd be stuck up here.''

''How's it going out there?''

Pepper shrugged. ''It seems fine. They're just...talking, really.'' she told her. ''Tony knows how to handle reporters, as much as it doesn't seem like it.''

Logan nodded. ''No I know, I just don't trust Drew. Somehow, I just feel like he's going to make Tony unintentionally say something and then write this huge story about it and it'll be completely blown out of proportion and then Tony will have to deal with the fallout of it and the media, well they'll just latch on to it and make it even worse.'' she explained, taking a deep breath and looking over to see Pepper with a small smile on her face. ''Hey, I might sound crazy but I know what Drew's like.''

''No, no,'' Pepper shook her head, still smiling. ''I don't think you're crazy, I think you care about him a lot.''

Logan nodded her head slowly. ''Well, yeah I do.'' she looked up at Pepper. ''I don't want him to get hurt.''

Pepper looked at her, thinking. ''Are...are you two...''

Logan knew where she was going. ''No, no...I don't know, well kinda of- not really, it's compli- maybe.'' she fumbled. ''I don't know what we are.''

''Ah,'' Pepper nodded in understanding. ''Well, I know it's not my place to say anything to you-''

''No, please do.'' Logan encouraged. ''Say it.''

''I've never known Tony to bring home the same woman more than once.'' she told her with a nod. ''Ever. I'm here pretty much everyday, and since you...there hasn't been any other women here, and that's really saying something considering Tony's lifestyle. I'm not meaning to say he's a womanizer-''

''But he is.'' Logan chuckled. ''Don't worry, I know.''

''He _was_.'' Pepper corrected. ''That's the thing, since you, he's...not. And I know a lot happened in the time between when you first met and now, and that things have changed for him, but he hasn't talked to anyone. He talks to Rhodey sometimes, he talks to me when I'm here, but you're the only one he_ wants_ to talk to and wants to be here. I know, I don't know you or whatever it is between you and Tony, but I just want you to know that he's never been like this, and I think it's you that's having an effect on him.''

Logan looked worried. ''In...a good way?''

''Of course. Most people wouldn't notice, but for ten years I've been here everyday dealing with him, and _I _notice things.'' she chuckled. ''He never used to tell me certain things and usually sprung things on me last minute, and still does, but when he knows you're going to stop by that day, he tells me for no reason but to just mention you. And he keeps track of the time too, even when he's working, and that is a big deal.''

Logan didn't know how to feel now. Pepper was telling the truth, she had no reason to lie and no obligation to make Logan feel better about whatever she had with Tony, but Logan was never a relationship person and she had no idea what this meant.

''Like I said, it's not my place to say, but I did want you to know that, in case you were thinking otherwise.'' Pepper smiled before walking back over to the door. ''Can I get you anything else?''

Logan snapped out of her trance and looked over to Pepper. ''Uh, no, no thanks.'' she nodded. ''Thanks for the coffee.''

Pepper gave her a polite nod before walking out the door, leaving Logan in the room to think about everything she had just said. Logan had no idea what her and Tony were to each other, and to be honest, she didn't want to have that conversation because she was never good at discussing relationships, which was why she was never really in them. However, she felt things for Tony she hadn't let herself feel for others before. She never planned on it either, but the more time she spent with him and figured out why he was the way he is, she couldn't help develop feelings and now she was completely confused about what it all meant.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony loved intimidating reporters. The look in their eyes when he would ask them something bluntly, or confront them about something they had written, it was priceless. With Drew, it was just the same. Tony asked him about the story he wrote, and Drew tried his best to explain that it wasn't really him that wrote it but he had taken excerpts from other reports to make his own because his boss was hassling him for a new story, and he had to do the best he could.

Drew had stayed there for about thirty minutes, and Tony spoke only about Stark Industries, avoiding all questions in regards to her personal life or what happened over in Afghanistan, and Drew soon caught onto the fact he was only speaking about the company, and that was okay with him. No one had even gotten close to getting an interview with him since he came back, and although Tony only vaguely told him things in order to avoid it getting taken out of context, he took what he could.

Tony only really agreed to the interview with him because he though Logan would come with him, but he was happier with the way things had turned out, and he also wanted to confront Drew about the story as well. As the thirty minutes came to a close, Tony told him he had things to do today and Drew took the hint to leave.

''Again, thank you Mr. Stark,'' he smiled, putting his notepad back into his carry bag. ''It means a lot.''

Tony nodded. ''Yeah, well I look forward to reading what you write.'' he told him, a hint of a warning.

As Drew bent over to pick up his bag, he noticed a pair of shoes over by the other couch, and they clearly weren't men's shoes. He didn't pay any more attention to it, Tony was a ladies man and he probably had women over all the time. Drew soon headed toward the door, but not without thanking Tony once again. Once he got to his car, he picked up his phone and called Logan, reaching her answering machine once again.

''Look, I don't know what you're doing but you just missed a really big opportunity for me.'' he told her with a tone of frustration. ''I don't know what's going on with you Logan but you need to get yourself together, this was important.''

Once Jarvis alerted Tony that Drew had driven out of the main gates, Tony walked upstairs to his bedroom to find Logan laying on his bed, playing with the button on the nightstand that tinted the windows. She looked like a child, being so entertained, until she saw Tony enter and then she sat straight up and looked at him in horror.

''Is he gone?'' she asked quietly, and Tony nodded. ''Oh...thank god.'' she sighed, falling back onto the bed. Tony came over and laid next to her on his back, and they remained side by side like that for a few minutes before Logan nudged him in the side. ''More of a warning next time maybe.''

Tony chuckled slightly. ''I said sorry, I really did mean to tell you.''

''Uh huh,'' she shook her head. ''How'd it go, anyway?''

Tony shrugged. ''Boring. Didn't tell him anything interesting...which I think pissed him off a bit.'' he laughed.

''Sounds about right.'' Logan sighed, sitting up. ''Now I _have _to go. I can just imagine all the abuse I have left on my answering machine from Drew, I can't wait.''

Tony frowned. ''Sorry.''

''I can handle Drew, don't worry about it.'' Logan told him, pulling on her jacket and bending slightly to kiss Tony on his lips. It was the first kiss she had initiated without the encouragement of Tony, and he smiled at that fact. ''See you 'round.'' she joked, heading toward the door.

* * *

There was an annoying knocking noise coming from up the stairs that Logan was walking, and she was just about to voice her annoyance when he noticed it was Drew standing at her apartment door. She stopped dead in her tracks, but before she could move backwards and out of sight, Drew caught her standing there.

''Where the _hell _have you been?'' Drew asked angrily.

''Hey now,'' she raised her hands. ''Don't yell-''

''I think I'm entitled to yell considering how much you've missed today and how much harder you've made things on me.'' he put his hands on his hips. ''First of all-''

''What's going on out here?'' The little old lady in the apartment across the hall stepped out, looking over.

Logan smiled to her. ''Nothing Mrs. Maxwell, sorry to bother you.'' she grabbed Drew's wrist and dragged him into her apartment like an angry parent, shutting the door behind them. ''You really need to stop showing up at my doorstep when you're like this.''

Drew ran his hands through his hair. ''I had an interview with Tony Stark today.'' he told her, and she looked over to him with feigned shock. ''And I needed you there. You didn't answer my calls the night before, the calls in the morning, the texts all morning and you didn't even bother returning them.''

Logan waved her hands around. ''I _just _got here! How can I return your calls, I haven't even got them yet!''

''Well where the hell have you been? We organized to meet up this morning for the story.'' he folded his arms.

Logan panicked. ''I...it's personal. It was unexpected, unpreventable, and...private.'' she told him with a nod. ''I'm sorry.''

''Sorry? This is _important_-''

''Yeah, I'm getting that it was important. I'm telling you now that this was private, and if you remember, we only discussed meeting up at Stark Industries to get word from some of the employees, there was no talk about going to Tony Stark's house for an interview-''

''That's why you need to answer your-'' Drew stopped. ''H-how did you know it was at his house?''

Logan felt a heart attack coming on at all of this covering up. ''Well he wouldn't do it in a public place, would he? Not Stark Industries, not that stupid cafe we went to either, there's too much media attention on him, they're waiting to pounce.'' she excused. ''Which makes me wonder why you even got an interview with him.''

Drew's mind was then on her last comment. ''_I _went ahead and called him, unlike what you suggested. You gotta go for these opportunities Logan, can't sit around and wait for them.''

Logan scoffed. ''Guess that's the different between _photographer _and reporter.'' she told him. ''Look, it doesn't sound like you would've needed me there anyway, he obviously wouldn't have wanted photos, and there's really nothing else I can do for you.''

Drew folded his arms. ''I guess so.'' he shrugged, calming down. ''You better be in the office tomorrow.''

''I will be.'' she nodded. ''Now, is that all?''

Drew nodded his head, and then he caught onto something very interesting. The shoes she was wearing, they were the exact pair he had seen at Tony's house next to his couch. He stared at them for a moment, making sure they were in fact the same ones, and then he looked back up at her with a confused expression. She knew he was at Tony's house before he even said anything, and those shoes were the same ones he saw, it all added up, but he couldn't be sure. There was no way. Logan was always very vocal about her dislike toward Tony Stark, there was no way this could have been happening. He pushed the idea aside for the moment and walked out the door, trying to convince himself there was nothing to it.

* * *

Days had passed since Drew had been angry at Logan for missing the story, and after two cups of coffee being on his desk when he came into work, he was no longer upset about the whole thing. Logan was right, she would have only been needed to take photos, and he knew he wouldn't have needed her that day, but he hated being proven wrong. Logan hadn't heard from Tony since that day, and it made her question even more what they were, but she didn't mind, she had too much work to do to focus on anything else at the moment.

Unexpectedly, Collins had walked into their office one evening and didn't look very impressed, although it was getting harder and harder to decipher his mood when his expression was always the same.

''You two,'' he looked between the two of them. ''Mail for you.''

Logan sat back in her seat. ''You didn't open them and read it?'' she asked, feigning shock.

Collins gave her the same unimpressed look before handing it to her and Drew, then leaving the room. They chuckled at his response before looking to the envelopes addressed to them, peeling open the casing and revealing the invitations inside. It was for the Stark Industries annual charity fundraiser. They read over it in silence before looking up to one another.

''Huh,'' Drew grinned. ''You gonna go?''

Logan considered it, and then looked over to Drew. ''Do I have a choice?''

''How about you go, and then we'll both have clean slates. No one owes each other anything.'' he suggested. ''Please?''

''Fine.'' she mumbled, setting down the invitation. ''It's two nights away, not much notice.''

''Just be grateful we were actually invited.''

''Why _were _we invited?'' she asked.

''We, my friend, are actually admired by Stark Industries for our continued support and coverage on Tony Stark's disappearance and return.'' he told her proudly. ''Two nights from now, we'll be sipping champagne and talking to some of the most powerful people at Stark Industries.''

''Right.'' Logan made a face. ''Let's just hope there's more than just champagne to drink.''

* * *

Two nights later, the time had come. Logan stepped out of the car and walked arm-in-arm with Drew into the Stark Industries event, which was crowded with people she had never seen before. There were cameras flashing everywhere, and it was so different to be on the other side of the madness rather than behind the camera, she didn't know which she preferred.

Once they were inside, things weren't very different. People were still everywhere, and it was so noisy. Logan had worn a long black dress, and it looked rather classy with her dark brown hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back. Drew was in a handsome suit, and they made sure they smiled at everyone they passed.

Logan had to admit that she was rather disappointed when she heard Tony wasn't going to be attending the event, although the reason was his post-traumatic stress and rumors of him being bed-ridden, which meant it was all coming from the media. Drew knew more people there than she did, but Logan did know a few people, although they weren't people she particularly wanted to spend her time with.

''Logan?'' A woman caught her attention as she was walking through the crowd.

Logan turned to see it was Pepper, although she had to take a second glance to make sure it was her since she looked so different. She was dressed in a deep blue dress, backless and her strawberry blonde hair was in curls over her shoulder.

''Oh, Pepper,'' Logan smiled. ''You look great.''

Pepper smiled. ''Thank you,'' she looked back to Logan. ''You too.''

Logan rolled her eyes. ''I hate wearing dresses.'' she laughed. ''But, special occasion I suppose.''

For a while, Logan and Pepper talked while others rushed around them, having their own loud conversations. Pepper knew Logan probably wasn't very comfortable in a room full of Stark Industries representatives and employees, so she stayed with her, but there were a lot of people there who wanted to speak with Pepper as well. The hall was full, and it was busier than Logan had even imagined. It was only a charity fundraiser, but Stark Industries never did anything small.

''Excuse me,'' Drew came up behind her, looking over to Pepper. ''Mind if I borrow Logan for a while?''

Pepper gave him a polite smile, being called away herself by someone. ''Of course.''

Logan walked away with him, wondering where they were going. Drew lead them to a group of people who looked rather important, and Logan immediately wanted to turn around and walk the other way, but they had already spotted her.

''They're interested in purchasing some of your photos.'' Drew told her with a grin as they got closer.

Logan's eyes went wide. ''Are you serious?'' she gasped. ''Please don't let this be a joke, I _will _punch you in the face in front of them if it is.''

Drew chuckled. ''It's not a joke.''

* * *

For almost an hour, Logan had stood with Drew talking with the Stark Industries representatives and discussing her photographs which they were interested in buying to display throughout the halls. They were very impressed with her work and even set up a meeting for the following week to start arranging orders.

Once Logan broke away from them, she headed over to the bar to order a cocktail when she felt a presence beside her. She knew before he even turned around who it was going to be. The cologne he wore, it was intoxicating.

''You should wear things like that more often.'' he smirked at her, ordering himself a drink.

Logan looked at him with a surprised expression, making him grin. He was dressed in a very handsome tux and a bow tie, which made her wonder if he was planning to come here all along or it was last minute decision. Either way, Logan couldn't help admire the way he looked all dressed up.

''You weren't scheduled to appear.'' she told him, taking a sip of her drink.

''Checking up on me, are you?''

''Desperately.'' she rolled her eyes with a smile. ''What are you doing here?''

''Making an appearance.'' he shrugged. ''How do I look? Bed-ridden?''

Logan chuckled. ''Uh huh.'' she nodded. ''You look terrible.''

Tony laughed as he moved closer to her, her legs brushing against his. Not far away, talking to some others, Drew looked over to find Logan sitting at the bar with Tony Stark by her side, and he couldn't help but keep a close eye on the way they spoke and looked at each other. He had tried so hard to convince himself that he was overreacting the other day when he saw Logan wearing the same shoes he spotted at Tony's house, trying to tell himself it was craziness to even think something was going on between them, but he couldn't help watching them now, taking notice of how they acted. Something else was going on, and he wanted to know what it was.


	14. Chapter 14

Logan looked around the room as she talked with Tony, noticing all of the eyes looking in her direction. They were staring. Logan tried to tell herself it was because they weren't expecting Tony to show up, but she couldn't help feeling paranoid that they were wondering what he was doing with her. She didn't want them to know about her and Tony, and she was sure he felt the same way. After all, she didn't even know what they were yet, they hadn't had that discussion.

''Dance with me.'' Tony stood up from his seat at the bar, holding his hand out for Logan to accept.

Logan looked back at him in horror. ''Oh no, no, no I don't dance.''

Happily ignoring her protests, Tony pulled her hand in his and lead her to the dance floor where many other people were quietly dancing together. Thankfully, those who were dancing didn't pay too much attention to them joining, but Logan knew there were eyes on them. She didn't protest as Tony slid his hand into hers and they began softly swaying to the low music, moving in sync with everyone and and seeming to blend into the crowd naturally.

''You know people are looking.'' she told him as they moved.

Tony looked at her with a confused expression. ''Does that bother you?''

''Well...yeah, it does.'' she told him honestly. ''Doesn't it bother you?''

''Why should it?''

''Well...they'll wonder what you're doing here with me, the 'photographer one' as I'm being referred to.'' she lightly chuckled. ''I mean, I'm not one of those models they usually see you with, no wonder they're staring at us.''

Tony looked at her, all the joking gone from his eyes. ''You think you're not _good _enough to be seen with me?''

''What? No, that's not what I-''

''You are.'' he cut in, shaking his head. ''How do you even get that idea in your head?''

Tony couldn't believe she was thinking this. Sure, he was known for leaving with a model on each arm, and everyone had gotten used to him seducing all the women at the parties with his charm, but she was beautiful, he didn't know how she could think otherwise.

''Come on, I'm no model Tony.'' she rolled her eyes. ''It doesn't matter, just leave it-''

''It does matter.'' Tony cut her off again. ''Look, I want to be here with you, I don't care what anyone else thinks.''

Logan smiled up at him as they swayed around more, moving to the music. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at his words, but she also couldn't help her mind moving to a whole other topic. They had been spending a lot of time together over the past few weeks, and she still didn't know what it was between them. She needed to know, because she needed to figure out if these feelings she had were worth it, and before she knew it, she was asking him.

''What...are we?'' she asked.

Tony pouted. ''Are we moving into some philosophical conversation? Because I don't do the whole 'what are we, who are we' thing.''

Logan chuckled. ''Idiot. I mean what are _we_.'' she pointed between them both.

Tony understood now, and he didn't know how to respond. He was never good at confrontation, and he was never good at talking about his feelings, which happened to be all that this conversation was about. He had been wondering the same thing though, but he hadn't had the courage to bring up the topic with her. They both liked the way things were and how it was going between the two of them, but the topic was bound to come up and they had to figure it out.

''I just...need to know what it is we're doing, that's all.'' she told him.

''I uh...'' Tony thought about how to say it, nodding his head in understanding. ''Yeah, I get it...''

He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to end things between them, whatever they had. He didn't want to stop seeing her, he couldn't stand that, not now, not after what they had gone through together. Tony wanted her to be in his life, she was the only person he wanted to spend his time with. But he didn't know how to word that to her, to tell her that he wanted this.

Just as he was about to attempt to tell her, he sensed someone beside him, and when he turned, he immediately wished he didn't. It was Christine Everhart of Vanity Fair magazine, a woman who Tony had spent the night with only days before he met Logan, and she didn't look to be in a pleasant mood.

''Tony Stark.'' she smiled, folding her arms in front of her. ''You've got some nerve showing up here.''

''You mean at my own party?'' he asked with a confused expression.

''You really do have no heart, do you?'' she bit back.

Tony rolled his eyes. He didn't want this woman making Logan uncomfortable, especially given their history. He was about to have a really important conversation with Logan and this woman was ruining everything.

''Will you excuse me, just for one sec?'' Tony smiled at Logan, making Christine walk with him away from the dance floor.

Logan walked over to the bar to order another drink, glad to be off the dance floor and to sit down for a moment, but she couldn't help wondering what Tony and that woman were talking about. She seemed so mad at him, but he was so casual about it. She also couldn't help wondering what was between them. Christine was an attractive woman, there was no doubt about that, and Tony was a known playboy and womanizer. It didn't take much to assume that they had slept together and there was mixed feelings about it. Logan wasn't jealous, in fact she found it funny when women would give him dirty looks and glares because of his ignorance to call them back, but it was different now when she had raised the question to him about what they were.

Not long after, Logan looked over to try and see what was going on between them, but they were no longer there. She looked around the room quickly to see if they were somewhere else, and when she looked over toward the entrance, she saw Tony and Christine walking out together, and she didn't know what to think.

It couldn't have been what it looked like, but there was no denying what she was seeing through her own eyes at that moment. The woman, who was more like model material than a reporter, was right behind him as they walked out together, not even looking back to her. Logan had no idea what to think of what had happened, and she was so confused. She shouldn't have asked him what they were to each other. He didn't answer her when she had asked, but it was clear now that whatever it was between them, he didn't want that.

''Hey,'' Drew tapped her on her shoulder, causing her to jump. ''Why were you hanging out with Stark all night?''

''I wasn't.'' she shook her head, becoming defensive.

''I saw you.''

''I was being polite.''

''You've never cared about being polite to him before. In fact, I'm pretty sure you've never even _liked _the guy.'' he argued. ''Look, I'm just gonna ask you something, straight up and I want an honest answer because it's been driving me nuts. After that, I'll let it go, I promise.'' Logan narrowed her eyes at him, giving him a warning. ''Is there something going on between you two?''

Logan bit down on her lip in anger before standing up and walking away from him, shaking her head. Drew wouldn't let it go though, this had been on his mind for days and his suspicion was killing him. However, he had picked the worst timing to ask. Logan was already on edge about the whole 'relationship situation' between her and Tony, and it wasn't any of Drew's business, but after seeing Tony leave with that woman, she was rather upset and angry with the whole topic of Tony, and the last person she wanted to talk to about it was Drew.

''You can't blame me for asking.''

Logan turned around and stopped unexpectedly, making Drew jump back in surprise.

''I can, actually. There's _nothing _between us. Do you really think someone like _him_ would go for someone like me?'' she asked. That idea had been on her mind all night, and she couldn't let it go, especially now. ''Or that _I _would even be interested? No. You know I don't like the guy, Drew, so just drop it.''

Drew raised his hands in surrender. ''Okay, point made and point taken, I'll drop it.''

''Good.'' she turned back around, heading for the exit when Pepper stepped out in front of her.

''Hey, you okay?'' Pepper asked, looking concerned.

Pepper had heard the whole thing between Logan and Drew, and she wanted to make sure Logan was okay. She too had seen Tony leave with Christine Everhart, and she couldn't help feeling disappointed in him for doing that to Logan. Although, she honestly didn't think he would anything, she could tell he had feelings for Logan, but it still didn't look good for him.

''I'm fine.'' she smiled. ''Think I might head home though, it's getting late, got work to do, you know how it is.''

Pepper nodded in understanding. ''Okay, well it was nice to see you.''

''You too.'' Logan smiled.

Once their brief farewell was over, Logan rushed to the exit, getting into one of the on hold cabs and making her way home. She had had enough of this night, she wanted it to be over with already.

* * *

The next day at work, Logan completely immersed herself in work, taking on extra layouts and pieces to be done. She even agreed to Collins asking her to take photos of some lawyer uptown for an interview they were printing. These were things she normally avoided, but today, she wanted as much distraction as possible. She was so disappointed in herself that the situation with Tony had actually gotten to her like it had. It made her angry and frustrated, but most of all, betrayed.

''Hey,'' Drew walked in late that morning, handing her a cup of coffee. ''I'm sorry I was a dick last night.''

Logan looked up at the coffee he was holding. ''Caramel?''

''Extra syrup.'' he nodded. He knew caramel latte was her favorite, and he done his best to give her a peace offering. ''I am sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of that. I think I'm going crazy actually, I blame work.''

Logan felt a little bad that he was apologizing for accusing her of something that was actually true, but she didn't want to think about it anymore. She didn't want to think about Tony any more.

''Don't worry about it.'' she shrugged.

''I should have known better.'' he chuckled. ''I mean it took me _begging _you to even sit in the same room as him, why would you date him?''

Logan swallowed, looking away from him. ''Yeah.''

''Have you looked over the schedule-''

''Done. Nothing today, few things tomorrow. Office work today. I done my half and got bored, so I did yours too.'' she told him with a shrug.

Drew turned around with a look of utter horror on his face. ''W-what's...are you okay?''

Logan chuckled. ''Bored. Had a good night sleep, fully energized.'' she lied.

She didn't mind the amount of work she was doing. Whatever it took to take her mind off everything, she would do.

* * *

Pepper walked down to the workshop early the next morning to find Tony engaged in the same thing he had been doing for weeks now. He was creating some sort of metal suit, but Pepper, as usual, left him to do his work down here as she handled everything else. He never told her about it, and she never asked about it, at least not yet. Tony trusted her with just about everything, and she was the one person who was able to come down to the workshop and see him doing this.

Today, he didn't seem himself. He was completely dedicated to his work, and even his facial expression was as serious as the work he was doing. The international news broadcast blared over the television until she muted it long enough to tell him what was on today.

''I have a few meetings to sit in for you at Stark Industries, I need one thing signed so I can get today's reports done and Obadiah called to say he'll stop by tomorrow sometime.'' she told him, setting the piece of paper down next to him and handing him a pen, watching as he signed the form without even looking. Luckily, Pepper thoroughly read through everything that required Tony's signature.

''That all?'' he mumbled, going straight back to his work.

Pepper thought to herself. ''Actually, I know it's not my place, but why did you leave with Christine Everhart last night?''

Tony hated being confronted like that, but at least it was Pepper asking and not Logan, he wouldn't know how to explain it to her. After Tony excused himself from the dance floor and walked away with Christine, he was meaning to tell her that he wasn't interested, and that she needed to stop bothering him, but things took a different turn. She had photos, similar to those of Logan's, and they showed very new photos of Stark Industries weapons being imported into the small village that Tony was familiar with over there. The terrorists who had taken Tony were also in the photos, gathering the weapons, and it made him very angry. They photos were taken the day before, and Tony knew that the company had approved the shipments of these weapons, and he had to find Obadiah and confront him about it. He admitted that leaving like that, leaving Logan, was a bad decision especially when Christine was right behind him, but he was too angry to think of anything else.

''It's not what you think, Pepper, trust me.''

''So you _didn't _leave with her?''

''I didn't sleep with her, if that's what you're getting at.'' he looked up at her. ''I'll be down here all day, busy.''

Pepper took that as his conclusion of the conversation and let it go, walking away and toward the door. Before she left though, she turned around once more to look at him.

''She's a nice woman Tony, and I don't know how serious you are about her, but I think you hurt her, and whatever you're thinking, she deserves to know where you stand.''

Tony carried on with his work, pretending he couldn't hear her, but once the door closed behind her, he sat he tools down and took a long, deep breath. He couldn't focus on so many things at once, it was driving him mad. He knew Logan deserved to know how he felt, and he wanted to tell her everything that was going on, but right now his mind was on those photos, and what he had to do to stop what was going on.


	15. Chapter 15

As the next day arrived, Logan definitely knew that whatever was between her and Tony was over. She hadn't heard from him since he left with Christine two nights ago, and she was trying her hardest to convince herself it wasn't bothering her. She couldn't help it though, she had grown so close to him, and she thought that there was something between them, but now she was left with these feelings for him, and a hate towards what he had done.

At the office, Logan and Drew were actually getting on better than ever now that there was no Stark Industries press to be covered, or rather, no Tony stories to deal with. Collins had put them on a few smaller interviews within the city which meant the company paid for their meals, and Drew and Logan took full advantage of that.

Although for most of the day she was happy and her mind was on other things, as soon as she came home in the afternoon, all those thoughts came flooding back to her. As much as she tried, she just couldn't help feeling the way she did. She had to forget all that now. Whatever she had with Tony, it was just a fling, that's all it was and she needed to move on and forget about it.

It was two in the morning when her phone began ringing, and it startled her so much she almost fell to the floor. She reached her hand over and answered without a second thought, immediately thinking something terrible was wrong.

''Hello?'' she answered with the same hoarse voice she had when she woke up.

''Logan, hey.'' Tony breathed into the phone.

Logan paused for a moment, wondering why he was calling her, and especially at this hour. It had been almost three days since the charity fundraiser, and he had chosen now to call her.

''What do you want?'' she asked, getting straight to the point.

''I...I need your help.''

''You need _my _help?'' she asked, falling back onto her pillow. ''What the hell for?''

''I can't explain it over the phone...'' he breathed again. ''I just need your help, I got no one else.''

Logan could sense something was wrong as she sat up in bed.

''Why?''

''It's complicated.''

''Well I think you owe me something to work with here.''

''I know...I just-'' he stopped, wincing in pain.

''What's going on?''

''I need your help.'' he breathed. ''Please.''

Logan knew it was serious now, she could hear him breathing like he was trying to hold in a cry of pain. Tony never asked for help, ever, and now he sounded desperate. He could have called Pepper, he could have called Rhodey or Obadiah, but he called her, and after what had happened, she wondered why.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Logan arrived at Tony's house, still in her pajamas and not in a good mood. If he was joking around, he would have to deal with her wrath of being woken up at two in the morning as well as everything else that had happened. Jarvis let her into the house right away without asking her to state who it was it, and told her exactly where to go to get to Tony. He was down in the workshop, and she had to take the stairs as well as wait for the security door to unlock since she had no idea what the password code would be.

When she made it inside, she couldn't see him, and immediately began to think he wasn't being serious at all. The room was dark, but over in the corner there was a light blue light illuminating just enough space for her to see Tony sitting in a metal suit, his head the only part not covered up.

''Tony?'' she asked, walking over cautiously.

''Mm,'' he mumbled, closing his eyes in pain. ''I'm sorry.''

As she got closer, and lights came on, she noticed blood on his face, and on the floor beside him, and she instantly became worried. She didn't even know where to start with the questions. He was in a metal suit and she had no idea why, but right now she was more focused on finding out how injured he was and what had happened to him.

''Tony, what happened?'' she bent down, looking over his bruised face.

''Had a little run in...with some missiles.'' he forced a smile. ''No biggie.''

''No biggie? What were you doing with...with _missiles_?'' she shook her head. ''And why are you in a metal suit?''

Tony bit his lip, obviously feeling a sting of pain. ''I'll explain...I just need your help getting out of it.''

Logan raised her eyebrows in confused. ''Can't you just pull it off- Ouch!'' she jumped back as the metal sent a zap through her arm when she tried to pull it. ''What _is _this thing!''

Logan, following Tony's instructions step-by-step, helped him over to a platform to stand where robotic arms began to pull at the metal, trying to recognize which piece was which and how to take it off. Tony's leg was injured, and he couldn't make it up there without some help, but he mostly needed help because the platform which was created to take the suit off had never been tested before, and it hurt to stand there while the machine arms poked and prodded him, trying to take it off.

Logan watched on curiously as piece by piece began coming off, and she winced with him every time she saw blood or saw how much pain it was causing him. She desperately wanted to know where he had been and what had gotten him into this situation, but she didn't know if he wanted her to stick around. She was entitled to answers, but he had only called her over because he needed help getting where he is now. Her job was done, but she couldn't leave yet, not when he was like this.

Once the metal was taken off him, Tony stretched his arms out, making a face in pain as he done so, and he began stumbling back because of his leg. Logan rushed up onto the platform and put her arms around him, helping him down before he fell.

''What did you do to your leg?''

Tony bit his lip again as he hopped over to the couch. ''Missile blew up next to me, the metal on the suit just went through it.'' he told her as he sat down. ''Need to work on that.''

Logan stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. ''You need to _work _on that? What _for_?''

Tony sighed. ''Because I need to fix what I've done.'' he told her simply. ''All those weapons over there, in Afghanistan, I need to get rid of them. Terrorists have my weapons, I need to fix it.''

Logan stood there with her eyes wide, her mouth open and her mind running like crazy. ''You're...were you in Afghanistan? Is that where this happened?'' Tony looked away, giving her the answer. ''Why the hell were you-''

''I just told you!'' he looked up at her.

''Well forgive me, Tony, but I'm a little _confused _as to what you're telling me!'' she shouted, running her hands through her hair. ''I mean...jeez, you call me up after what happened telling me you need help at two in the morning, I come here you're covered in blood with a metal suit and you tell me you ran into some missiles in Afghanistan!''

Tony looked away from her again. He knew it was unreasonable for her to just leave without an explanation, and he didn't want her to go anyway, but he didn't know how to explain it to her. Everyone already thought he was crazy, he didn't want her thinking that too. He had so much to explain.

''Where's your first-aid kit?'' she asked, folding her arms angrily.

''It's fine, don't wor-''

''Where is it?'' she cut him off.

''The closest first-aid kit is underneath the workbench located on the left side of the room.'' Jarvis answered.

Logan walked off to get the kit as Tony rested his head on the back of the couch, taking a deep breath, thinking about how to explain everything to her now. She deserved to know, and if there was anyone that Tony wanted to share all of this with, it was her.

* * *

Logan sat on the floor of the workshop as Tony's leg was propped up on a stool. With sterile swabs, Logan dabbed at the open wound as Tony winced in pain, but he knew it needed to be done. Once she pulled out the needle and stitch thread, Tony tried to tell her he could do the stitching himself.

''Relax, I've done it plenty of times.'' she rolled her eyes. ''Do you want me to do it, or go to the hospital? Because I'm not letting you do it when your hand has cuts all over it too.''

Tony sighed, letting her continue. He did not plan on going to the hospital anytime soon, he would much rather she done it. As they sat there in silence, Tony could tell Logan was thinking about everything that had happened. She was mad at him, and she was worried about what he was doing. Pepper had warned him that he had hurt her the other night when he left with Christine, but it wasn't what it looked like, and he needed her to know that.

''I'm sorry.'' he told her sincerely.

''For which part?'' she asked, not taking her eyes off what she was doing.

''All of it. Everything.'' he told her. ''For walking out on you the other night, for not telling you about this, for making you come here and have to deal with me.''

Logan sighed, backing away from his leg. ''What is all of this, Tony?'' she waved around at the metal in the room, the suit. ''What are you doing?''

''I told you about those men over there, where I was, and how they had my weapons.'' Tony reminded her, and Logan nodded. ''They're terrorizing villages with them, killing innocent people, families, with my weapons. Those guns have _my _name on them and they're being used to slaughter entire villages.'' he told her with anger in his voice at the very thought. ''I got an injunction filed against me, claiming I've got post-traumatic stress, and I don't get make decisions anymore, so my company's still dealing these weapons under the table without me knowing. That's why I left the other night. Christine had photos of my weapons in the village taken a day before, I had to go talk to Obadiah about it because I know he's behind it. I didn't leave with her Logan, she just followed me out the door and that's _all_.''

Logan didn't know whether it was because of how sincere the moment was, or the look in his eyes, but she believed him when he said that's all that happened.

''And so you built the suit.'' she guessed.

''I built the suit before that, I just hadn't used it.'' he explained. ''No one knows how I got out of that cave. Truth is, I flew out.''

Logan's eyes went wide with realization. ''You...you had a _suit _over there?''

''I had an early version of it, yeah. Yinsen, the man who gave me this,'' he tapped on his arc reactor. ''he helped me build it. We were going to escape together, we had a plan and everything...but he didn't make it.''

Logan could see the sadness in his eyes, and she reached up to take his hand. ''I'm sorry.''

''I can't let this go, Logan. I've seen what cowards these people are, I've seen what they can do...and I know I can stop them.''

Logan nodded her head. ''I get it, I do...but you're going to get yourself hurt, and more than a few stitches.''

''I know. But I can get the suit upgrades, I can fix the alloy-''

''Tony,'' she cut him off. ''_You _can't get upgrades. The suit is a whole other thing entirely, but when you get hurt, it takes more than some upgrades and a few pieces of metal.''

Tony was quiet for a while, feeling a weight off his chest when Logan now knowing everything. She couldn't believe what was going on. He had created a combat metal suit the flew around the world, and he was fighting terrorists, it was madness. But even though she was terrified about what could happen if something went wrong, or if he got caught again or what went on out there, she understood his justification, and she understood why he had to do this, although she would never be okay with it.

After a few minutes, Logan was finished stitching his leg. She packed up the first-aid kit in silence as he put his leg down to the floor.

''You need to rest.'' she helped him up, walking him over to the small elevator that took them straight to the living room. Once they made it up there, they just stood in the hallway for a moment. ''You need to redress your leg tomorrow, and some cream on the cuts here,'' she put her hand on his face, and he rested into her touch.

''To answer your question,'' he began, holding his hand on her waist. ''I don't know what we are. I've never done this before, which might explain why I'm not so good at it.''

Logan smiled. ''I've never been good at this stuff...but I do like it, with you.''

''I like it too. Whatever it is we've got, it's good, and I don't want it to end.''

''Me neither.'' she put her arms around him, and he pulled her closer into a hug.

They stayed like that for a few quiet minutes, just enjoying the feel of one another's company.

''It's late,'' she yawned, although she didn't know how she was tired after so much had happened.

''Then you probably shouldn't drive home.'' he smiled, pushing the hair back from her face.

Logan grinned, looking up at him just as he dipped his head down to kiss her, and she knew she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.


	16. Chapter 16

It was six in the morning when Logan's phone alarm began beeping on the table beside the bed, and she flailed around desperately to stop it before letting out a tired yawn. After helping Tony up the stairs and to the bedroom, Logan climbed into bed beside him and they just slept, nothing else, for the rest of the early morning, which happened to be three hours considering she needed to be up for work. Logan couldn't believe how well she had taken everything that Tony had told her, and she thought maybe she hadn't fully processed it yet, but she was sure she understood what was going on.

Logan looked over to Tony who was still sleeping beside her, and she couldn't help her hand going to his chest, feeling the light vibration of the arc reactor against her palm. Comforting really was the only way she could describe the device. It reminded Tony he was still alive, keeping him going, and it to Logan, it was the equivalent of feeling his heart beat. It was nice.

''You have to go, don't you?'' he mumbled, opening his eyes.

Logan sighed. ''I gotta go to work.'' Tony groaned his dislike, throwing his arm over her waist as if to hold her down. ''How do you feel?''

''Like hell.''

''You're not planning to, uh, go out in the suit again anytime soon, are you?'' she asked cautiously.

Tony shook his head. ''It needs repairs.''

''So do you.'' she reminded him. ''Seriously, you need to rest. I have to go-''

''-but you'll come back later.'' Tony cut in with a smirk. ''Right?'' he asked, unsure.

Logan chuckled. ''I guess I'll stop by.''

Tony smiled in contentment and moved over to kiss her before she left the bed. Logan couldn't help the smile on her own lips as they were pressed against his. After everything that had happened, he still had that effect on her, and she didn't think it would ever wear off. She couldn't quite explain how, after finding out about Tony going out in that suit, but she felt much more connected to him than before, knowing she was the only person who he had fully shared this with. She would never be okay with the fact he was risking his life every time he wore it, but for some reason, she understood.

''Rest.'' she told him as she walked toward the door.

''Mhmm,'' he mumbled, already beginning to slip back into a slumber. He was exhausted, hurt and she was right, he needed to rest.

* * *

Logan was sitting at her desk at midday, trying to focus on a piece Collins asked her to work on and have completed by the end of the day, but she found her mind wandering. She kept thinking whether or not Tony had gone off again in the suit, that something had happened and he had to go. Ever since finding out, she found herself to be more on edge thinking about him, wondering if he was okay. Not to mention she was running on three hours sleep.

''Look alive,'' Drew nudged her in the side, setting a coffee next to her.

Logan turned around and hit him in his side. ''Don't touch me.''

''Someone's in a good mood.''

Logan ignored his comments as she sipped at her coffee, trying desperately to finish off this piece in hopes she could leave earlier than usual, however Drew was getting on her nerves and making it much more difficult.

''So there's this festival going on somewhere in Malibu tomorrow, Collins wants us there to report.'' he told her as he rocked back on his chair, which squeaked annoyingly each time. ''I was thinking we could go to that expensive cafe for breakfast before it, use all of the company's money. What do you say?''

Logan yawned. ''Yeah, sure, whatever.''

Drew raised his eyebrows at her croaky voice. ''What's with you today?''

''Tired.'' she mumbled. ''Lot of work to do.''

The rest of their time in the office was spent working silently, an occasional yawn from Logan and a pointless complaint about something from Drew. It was a rather average day, apart from the fact that both of their minds were on something else the entire time.

* * *

''Dummy, I swear to god-'' Tony groaned as the robotic machine dropped one of the tools. ''You know what, how about you just go clean all that stuff up. Go, get, stay away from me.''

Tony had been down in the workshop since the morning. About an hour after Logan had left, Tony soon discovered he couldn't get back to the deep sleep he had enjoying while she was there with him, and he gave up, coming down to the shop to begin the repairs on the suit. His leg was still rather sore, aching every time he put pressure on it, which made walking around quite annoying.

''Sir, Ms. Walker has arrived.'' Jarvis informed him.

All of a sudden, the pain of walking around didn't matter to him, and he hurried over to the stairs, ignoring the elevator, biting down on his lip to get through the pain. However, when he reached the top of the stairs, Logan was already inside and she looked at him disapprovingly.

''You're supposed to be resting.'' she shook her head, tossing her bag on table.

''I was.'' he nodded, limping over to her.

Tony could tell by just looking at her that she was completely exhausted. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she barely looked awake while she stood there in front of him. He put his hands on her sides and looked at her closely, and she couldn't help yawning.

''I think you need some rest too.''

Logan rolled her eyes. ''From what? I've been sitting at a desk all day.''

''You look-''

''Like hell? Don't worry, I've been told that already today.'' she sat down on the couch.

''-tired.'' he joined her. ''I don't think you could _ever _look like hell.''

Logan sighed before falling into his chest, resting her head beneath his chin. She didn't want to move right now, she was too comfortable. The warmth from his arms around her made her even more sleepy, and she had to sit back up before she fell asleep.

''Who else knows?'' she asked.

Tony knew exactly what she was talking about. ''Rhodey knows, but not much and doesn't want anything to do with it. Pepper's seen me working on it, but I don't think she knows what I'm doing. You're the only one I've told, you know everything.''

Logan gave him a warm smile. ''But...why did you tell me?''

Tony shrugged his shoulders. ''I didn't want you to _not _know. That night at the fundraiser, I was going to tell you after that, when you asked me what we were, I wanted to show you how much I trust you, but then...all of that happened.'' he looked at her sadly. ''I'm just glad you know now.''

Smiling, Logan leaned back into his chest, letting out a content sigh. ''Me too.'' she looked back up at him. ''You know, if there _is _anything you want to tell me, whenever, I'll listen.''

Tony kissed her forehead. ''I know.''

Within a minute, Tony could tell by Logan's deep breaths that she was asleep. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and held her close, enjoying the feeling of her comfort.

* * *

Logan opened her eyes a few hours later to find herself in Tony's bed upstairs. She had to take a few moments to think over what she had done, wondering if she actually walked up here or if she was dreaming. There was no way Tony would have brought her up here when his leg was injured, but she wouldn't put it past him to do something like that. She couldn't believe how tired she was when she got here, so it wasn't that surprising to find out she had fallen asleep.

''Tony?'' she called out to the room, thinking he might have been in the bathroom, but there was no answer.

Logan looked over to the clock and discovered it was nine, widening her eyes at the fact she had slept for four hours. She climbed out of bed, realizing her pants were on the floor and her coat was hanging over by the door. There were so many questions she had, thinking she had sleep-walked into here, and so she headed downstairs to find Tony.

''Tony?'' she called out again once she reached the living room.

''Mr. Stark is currently in the workshop.'' Jarvis answered.

Logan then turned toward the stairs and hurried down, wondering what he was doing. She couldn't help being even more on edge now when he was in the workshop since, for all she knew, she could have been in a whole other country in the suit. She was relieved when she saw Tony sitting at his desk in the workshop, a smile on his face when he turned around to see her walking over to him.

''Have a good nap?'' he asked.

''I did.'' she nodded. ''You don't happen to know how I got upstairs, do you?''

Tony shook his head. ''No idea, sorry.''

Logan rolled her eyes. ''You're gonna make your leg worse.''

''What? No way, it's all better.'' he shrugged.

''And do you know how my pants got off?''

Tony looked at her with panicked eyes then. ''I was just trying to make you comfortable, I swear all I did was slide them off and then put the blankets over you, nothing else-''

''Calm down,'' she chuckled. ''I trust you.''

Tony smiled at her words before turning back to his work, hurrying to finish it so they could go back upstairs. Logan looked at what was doing, trying to figure out what it was. It was like a glove, but it was made out of metal, and in the center of the palm, there was circle of blue light light the one in his chest, and she didn't know what it was. She didn't know what any of it was.

''So what's that?'' she asked, pointing at the hand piece.

Tony picked it up. ''It's a flight stabilizer jet.'' he told her simply. ''Helps me fly.''

Logan shook her head. ''That sounds so weird. You can _fly _around.''

''Yeah, I can fly.'' he chuckled.

''It's so...crazy. You made _all _of this, and it's so...I have no idea how you did it.'' she shrugged. ''It's unbelievable.''

Tony looked over to her. ''I know I sound crazy doing all this-''

''That's not what I meant.'' she shook her head. ''I don't think you're crazy at all.'' Tony sat back and looked at her with a smile, wondering how he met someone like her. ''You're risking your life for everyone else, you're saving people, and to have the courage to go back there and do all that after making _this..._you're not crazy Tony, you're...I don't there's a word for it.''

Tony shook his head, looking at her. ''How are you even here right now? How is there someone like you?'' he asked.

Logan raised her eyebrows in confusion. ''What are you talking about?''

''You.'' he threw his hands up. ''You're...amazing.''

Logan shook her head. ''Right.''

''You are.'' he insisted.

''I'm not the one flying around in a suit saving people, Tony, I'm far from amazing.'' she told him.

Tony looked at her, wondering how she could think that way about herself. He wanted her to know just how amazing he thought she was so she wouldn't talk about herself like that.

''What's this?'' she pointed at the metal face piece. ''Part of the helmet?''

''Yeah,'' Tony picked it up. ''Check it out.'' he put it in front of her face.

Inside, Logan watched as the HUD lit up, displaying all sorts of information and analyzing everything around her.

''Wow...this is crazy.'' she breathed. ''Oh my god, it's talking to me! Is that Jarvis? In the suit? What did I do? I think I done something.''

Tony chuckled at her response, watching her look through all of the suit. He liked sharing this with her, and not just because no one else know, but because she was the only one he wanted to know all about it. He never thought he would want someone around so much, but when she wasn't here, he couldn't help feel like something was missing. He had been a known womanizer for years, and he never thought he would spend so much time with one woman, but she was different. Ever since he met her, it was like there were no other women, she was the only one on his mind and as far as he was concerned, no other woman measured up to her. He had something he had never had with anyone else before, a connection.

When they finally went upstairs, Tony ordered them some take out and they sat in the living room just talking. Tony actually liked hearing about her day as well, which was different, he actually cared.

''I don't really know how I finished it, I can't really remember being at work at all.'' she chuckled. ''I was _kind of _tired.''

Tony laughed. ''Yeah, walking zombie tired.''

''Hey, I've been a walking zombie ever since I started working there.'' she told him, taking another mouthful of food. ''Which reminds me...I should probably get going.''

Tony pouted. ''What? You just got here.''

''Yeah, six hours ago.'' she shook her head. ''I have some festival to cover tomorrow, around here actually.''

''Oh, well it would be convenient for you to stay here then.'' he lit up.

''I would, but I've got breakfast with Drew tomorrow.'' she told him.

Tony narrowed his eyes. ''Uh huh. I see what's going on.''

''Do you?''

''Yeah, and I don't like it.'' he shook his head like a child. ''You should have breakfast with _me _instead.''

Logan chuckled. ''I have to go over a few things with him, _work _things.''

''I'm sure that's what he's planning.''

''Do I hint some...jealousy?'' she smirked.

Tony folded his arms. ''I'm not jealous.''

''Well good, because he's only my _work _partner.''

''Is that all he thinks you are?''

''I can guarantee it.'' she nodded. ''I'll see you tomorrow.''

Tony pouted the whole way to the front door, trying to think of excuses for her to stay, but he knew she had to work. It would give him the rest of the night to work on the suits anything since he knew he wouldn't get a good night sleep now. Logan turned around before she opened the door, wrapping her arms around his neck.

''Are you gonna keep pouting or...''

Tony didn't let her finish before he crushed his lips to hers, his arms sliding around her waist and pulling her as close as he could, lifting her up off her feet for a moment and feeling her laugh in response. He really wished she didn't have to go.

''You'll be back tomorrow, right?''

Logan smiled and rested her forehead on his. ''Yeah.'' she kissed him again quickly. ''I'll see you then.''

Tony stood at the door and watched her walk back to her car, admiring everything about her as he observed. He didn't know what it was between them, but he knew he had never had these feelings before, it overwhelmed him more than he could say. After he watched her drive away, he miserably walked back inside and looked around his empty house, wondering what to occupy himself with until she came back tomorrow afternoon. Although it wasn't really a question, he knew what he would be doing, and he made his way downstairs to the workshop.

''Dummy, wake up,'' he tapped on the machine's arm. ''Let's get to work.''


	17. Chapter 17

''Hey, at least we get tomorrow off.'' Drew reminded Logan as they walked into the cafe the next morning.

''I guess that makes today more bearable.'' she mumbled.

Drew sighed. ''Just order the most expensive thing on the menu, promise it'll make you feel better.''

Logan picked up the menu and began reading over all her options, but the last thing she could focus on right now was eating a meal. Ever since she woke up, she couldn't help feeling anxious about Tony and whether or not he had gone off in the suit. That night she found him in the workshop covered in blood just kept haunting her every time she thought about what he was doing when she wasn't there. She didn't know if he was at home, off in another country fighting the bad guys, flying around the country or back in the workshop struggling to get out of that metal suit again, injured.

She appreciated that he told her about everything, she just hated that she couldn't stop worrying now that she knew what he could be doing. She trusted him, but she had come to realize how he worked, and he was a very in-the-moment person. If there was a news report, or photos, she knew he would be gone, and she would be on edge all day until she seen him again.

''You there?'' Drew waved his hand in front of her face, pulling her from her trance. ''What's up with you?''

Logan shook her head. ''Sorry.''

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, just got a lot on my mind.'' she waved it off.

''Well, you know you can talk to me.'' he offered. ''I mean, I've noticed things about you lately, something's going on and you...act differently.''

Logan looked over to him. ''Everything's fine.''

Drew shook his head and sat back in his seat. ''I wish you'd just get it off your chest.''

''There's nothing to talk about.''

''Okay, if you're gonna be like that, we won't talk about it.'' he shrugged. ''Let me know when you do.''

Logan felt bad that he was trying to help her and she was pushing him away like that, but this wasn't something she wanted to discuss.

''Look, I'm sorry, it's just not something I wanna talk about.''

''With me.'' he added.

''With anyone.''

Drew looked at her seriously. ''I'm worried about you. One day you're all happy and talking, the next you're yelling at me over articles and then the next you sit there with nothing to say and you're miles away.'' he told her. ''I don't know what's going on but you need to work it out somehow.''

Logan nodded her head shortly after he was finished. He was right, her emotions were all over the place lately, but she couldn't help it. Tony was important to her, and lately a lot of things were happening between the two of them, she couldn't control how she felt, and now that everything was finally working, she couldn't stop worrying about him in the suit.

* * *

Tony was in the suit that day, but he hadn't left the workshop. He had been testing the upgrades and repairs from his previous trip to Afghanistan, ignoring the pain in his leg so that he could get it done as soon as possible. Those pictures that Christine Everhart had shown him the other night were still on his mind, and he knew he had to speak to Obadiah about it soon, although it was going to be difficult since the injunction had been filed against him by Obadiah himself.

''Ms. Walker has arrived, sir.''

Tony had a confused look on his face when he paused. ''It's only...'' he glanced over to the clock, noticing it was now five. ''Oh...Dummy clean all of that up and try not to break everything while you're at it.''

He hurried upstairs and made it to the front door before Logan even got out of the car, and he could tell something was wrong when he seen her face. Although she smiled at him, he knew it wasn't real, it wasn't the same.

''Hey,'' she walked over to him.

Tony reached out and grabbed her hand, walking into the house. ''Something up?''

Logan looked down. ''I don't know.'' she shrugged. ''Maybe.''

Tony began to panic, he was never good at this stuff. ''W-well...are you okay?''

''I'm fine.'' she nodded, sitting on the couch. ''I'm just being weird I guess, can't help it.''

Tony sat beside her. ''Okay you're gonna have to coach me through this sort of thing...'' he shook his head.

Logan smiled lightly at his fumbling. ''It's not a big deal.'' she assured him before she was reminded of something. ''Did you...did you go out in the suit today?''

Tony shook his head. ''It needed repairs.''

''Right, no you said that.'' she nodded.

''Hey, what's up?'' he asked more seriously now, noticing her nervousness.

Logan looked up at him, wondering how to tell him that she was being a paranoid, crazy person. She had been so overworked these past few days, her anxiety and worry was through the rood and she didn't know how to tell him how much she worried about him. Instead, she reached out and pulled him into a hug. Tony became even more worried about what was going on, but he only wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, holding her to him.

''I just worry about you.'' she told him quietly. ''A lot.''

''You don't need to worry about me.''

''I can't help it, whether I want to or not.'' she admitted, resting her head on his shoulder. ''I keep thinking about you that night, you were so...I didn't like seeing you like that.''

Tony caught onto what she was saying, and he slowly put the pieces together to work out that she was worrying about him in the suit. He thought he did the right thing by telling her, and she even assured him that she was glad he told her, but the last thing he wanted was for her to be this upset about it.

''I shouldn't have called you over that night.'' he shook his head. ''I didn't mean to scare you.''

''No, I'm glad you called me, I _always _want you to call whenever you need me.'' she told him, pulling back to look at him. ''It's just that I can't help being on edge about the fact that whenever I go, I don't know when I'll see you again, because I don't know if you're gone, or if I'll find you like that again.''

Tony shook his head. ''I shouldn't have told you-''

''No!'' she shook her head. ''The best thing you did was tell me what was going on. I just can't help being worried. It's always on my mind if you're here or not, if you're hurt, if you're even in the country, I physically can't _help _it.'' she explained to him as best she could. ''I'm sorry, I can't help it.''

Tony looked up at her, holding his arms around her waist. ''I don't like that I make you feel like that. You're stressed, and I made it worse.''

''No,'' she whined. ''This isn't _your _fault, please stop saying that. I just...okay, bear with me here, I'm not the best at this...'' she trailed off, searching for words. ''I...have feelings for you, okay, strong feelings, I said it, it's out there.'' she waved her hands about. ''But the point it, I can't help worrying about you...because of those feelings. It isn't _your _fault.''

Tony didn't know how to respond to her without giving her the wrong idea. She had just admitted to him she had feelings for him, and Tony wasn't exactly familiar with how to properly reply to something like that. There had always been women who showed their interest in him, but Logan meant so much more to him than he would have ever thought, and the fact that she had feelings for him made such an impact on him.

''You sure?'' he asked.

Logan raised her eyebrows. ''Am I sure? What are you talking about?''

''Are you _sure _you have feelings for me?''

''Well...yeah, I'm sure.'' she nodded. ''I haven't been able to concentrate on anything else, that's how sure I am.'' she folded her arms, getting defensive as she usually did. ''I shouldn't have said anything.'' she shook her head, getting up.

''No, wait.'' he walked over, stopping her. ''Look, I'm not good at this stuff, we both pretty much suck at it.'' he ran his hands through his hair, and Logan could tell he was trying to find the words to say, obviously nervous. ''I have the same feelings for you too. Every time you leave, all I do is wait for you to come back, I can't stop thinking about you. But I've never done this before, and I don't wanna start something if you're not _sure _you feel that way. I'm a...an idiot, okay? I don't think about things before I do them, I don't think about consequences, I don't think at all. I screw up all the time, I don't know how to even do my own laundry. I'm...and you're...you deserve someone so much better than me.''

Logan shook her head, resting her hands on either side of his face. ''I only want you though.''

Tony could feel his heart beating faster. It was the first time he had ever felt these things, and he couldn't believe that such an amazing woman would choose to be with someone like him.

''Are you sure?''

Logan pressed her lips to his, kissing him passionately for a moment before pulling away and looking at him with the most genuine smile, showing him how much she meant it.

''I'm sure.''

''You should know...I've never been in a relationship before.'' he admitted, holding her waist. ''And my life's a mess at the moment.''

Logan nodded her head. ''I know that.'' she told him.

''You got no idea what you're getting into.''

''I guess not.''

Tony rested his forehead on hers. ''So that's it then.'' he smiled. ''This is...us.''

''Us.'' she nodded, looking up to see him grinning down to her.

* * *

A few hours later, Tony and Logan were laying on the couch, watching old cartoon reruns. It was cold outside, Logan couldn't bring herself to get up and leave when she was so comfortable, and Tony refused to let her go. She had the next day off anyway, so she didn't protest against his pleas for her to stay right where she was.

Tony had never been so content with his personal life before, and even though he had just began a relationship, he wasn't freaking out or doing anything stupid, he was actually happy with it. Logan wasn't just another woman to him, she was most likely the one for him, and he couldn't think of taking a step like this with anyone else. Although, he couldn't take his mind off how upset she was about the suit. It had physically worried her about whether or not he was okay, and that scared him a little bit. He didn't want her getting herself worked up like that, but like she said, she couldn't help it, he just hated it.

''You know I won't go without telling you.'' he told her, taking her mind off the television for a moment. ''If I go somewhere, you'll be the first to know.''

Logan looked over to him. ''I know you mean that, but if something happens, whether it's breaking news or new photos, you're going to go, and there's not gonna be time to let me know.'' she told him. ''And that's okay, I know you have to do this.''

''I _will _tell you.''

''I know you will.'' she smiled. ''I'm not blaming you for anything.''

Tony sighed. ''I just don't like that I do that to you.''

Logan put her arms around his side, pulling herself closer to him. ''It's because you're doing it by yourself.'' she told him. ''I don't like that you have all this weight on your shoulders, when I could help you...or I hope that I could.''

Tony raised his eyebrows. ''You...you want to help me?''

''I don't want you doing it alone.'' she nodded. ''I don't know how I could, but I want to help you. I feel like every time I leave, I'm leaving you to deal with it all one your own and I know you started this by yourself, but you've got me, I understand why you want to do this and I want to help you.''

Tony couldn't believe she wanted to be apart of this. Most people would think he was crazy, or try to convince him it was a bad idea, and then there was Logan who knew Tony better than anyone else despite how long they had known each other, and she could read him like a book. She knew why he was doing this and why he had to do this to redeem himself, and she didn't want him doing it alone.

''Sure about that?''


	18. Chapter 18

Logan should have been familiar with the idea of waking up in Tony's bed with his side vacated. He was a surprisingly early riser considering his lifestyle, and she couldn't get used to the fact that she was the last one out of bed whenever she stayed over. Logan knew where he was going to be, she had gotten used to that fact by now, and she made her way downstairs to go find him.

Jarvis informed her that the coffee was ready, and after pouring a cup, she walking down the workshop stairs to go find out what he was doing. It was only eight, but she imagine he would have had lots done by now considering how well he worked. For a few seconds as she walked down the stairs, she thought he might not be there, that he had to leave early for some sort of mission elsewhere, but when she reached the door, she could see him over in the middle of the workshop with metal attached to his arms.

''What are you doing?'' she asked, sipping at her coffee as she walked in.

''Testing out the upgrades.'' he looked over to her. ''Did I wake you?''

Logan looked around at some of the broken glass in the room as well as the scattered metal. She wondered how long he had been down here, she hadn't heard a thing, she didn't even know he was down here until she woke up.

''No.'' she shook her head. ''But how long have you been doing this?''

Tony shrugged. ''About an hour.''

Logan sat down at his desk, looking at what he was doing. He was trying out the flight stabilizers, and that happened to fascinate Logan who hadn't seen him, or anyone, ever fly before. It was so surreal. When she told him she wanted to help him, she meant it, and she was going to show him she wasn't just saying that. She really was interested in what he was doing. Tony, however, just thought she was worrying still, and he didn't want her to see what he was doing because he knew it would frighten her, but she stayed right where she was, watching as his feet were no longer on the ground.

It was amazing, the fact that Tony had created this magnificent suit of metal all on his own. Logan knew he was a very intelligent man, but this just proved how smart he was, and how much he could do on his own. His company might have all the glory for the weapons and the designs, but Tony was the one behind it all, he was the mastermind.

Tony noticed her staring at him as he flew around the room, and he couldn't help think she was watching him nervously, worrying about how he was doing this over in other countries, fighting against the bad guys, and he hated that he made her feel that way.

''Think it's okay.'' he nodded, landing on the ground.

Logan shook her head in disbelief. ''Okay? It's...crazy. You're _flying_.'' her eyes widened. ''I still don't know how you made that.''

Tony shrugged his shoulders. ''It's not as hard as it looks.''

''Oh, yeah right.''

Tony chuckled, walking over to her. ''Alright, maybe it requires _some _background knowledge.'' he continued taking off the metal around his arms.

Logan laughed with him and looked up as she made it over to her. He was wearing his plain black t-shirt, but the blue glow of the arc reactor was more than obvious underneath with it's light radiating through. She ran her hand up his chest and placed it on the reactor, feelings it's hum underneath her palm. Tony wasn't so self-conscious about the reactor when Logan was with him, it was like she didn't see the disgust and deformity that those who knew had seen. He found his hand on her shoulders as she looked up at him with her warm smile.

''I meant what I said you know.'' she nodded. ''I do want to help.''

Tony sighed. ''I know, but I can't involve you in this.'' he shook his head. ''Last night, when I showed you all those videos of over there...imagining you being a part of that...I can't, _you _can't.''

''I hate the idea of you doing all of this alone.'' she admitted. ''It scares me.''

Tony saw the honesty in her eyes and pulled her close. He didn't know how to respond to her, he didn't know how to tell her it would be okay, because he wasn't even sure of that himself. No one had ever meant so much to him before, he hated that fact that he was scaring her by doing all of this, but he couldn't let it go, he just had to do his best to assure her things would be okay.

* * *

Ever since Logan had woken up that day, Tony had completely abandoned his suit. After seeing the worry in her eyes, he didn't want her to be down there watching as he worked on the suit, knowing that she was worrying about what was going to happen the next time he left. He spent the whole day with her, relaxing and enjoying her day off work. He liked having her to himself for the whole day, even if all they did was lay around and talk to each other.

They were sitting out on the balcony in the afternoon as Logan was adjusting her camera for the next day, and Tony was fixing one of the bots. It was weird how every now and then they would act completely normal, like a pair of domestic, everyday people, and then the next day they were off being dragged around the city with reporters and flying around in a metal suit. They wanted to just spend this time like any normal person did, and Tony owed her that given how much he had thrown at her these past few days.

''I can see why you're one of the most photographed people. You look good through the lens.'' Tony looked over to see her pointing the camera at him, a smile on her face before the sound of her capturing the photo. ''The lighting is perfect.''

''Let me see that.''

Logan narrowed her eyes at him. ''You'll drop it.''

''I won't'' he sat up, reaching over as he slowly made his way over to her.

''Fine.'' she rolled her eyes. ''Be careful with it.''

Tony took the camera in his hands and lifted it up to his eyes to look through the lens. He held it up and pointed it at Logan, laughing as she rolled onto her back and covered her face in protest.

''Hey, you look pretty good through the lens as well.'' he tried to encourage her to look up. ''Oh come on! I just want to try out my photography skills.'' he pleaded with a pout.

''I hate getting my photo taken.'' she shook her head.

Tony's mouth dropped open. ''But you're a photographer.''

''Yeah of _other _people.'' she looked up to argue, and then Tony took her photo. ''Tony!''

''Oh wow, I might frame that one...you look good._ Really_ good.'' he smirked over to her while looking at the preview of the photo he had taken.

''Ugh!'' she groaned, but she couldn't help laugh at how Tony was moving over her, holding the camera like he knew what he was doing.

''Now can I get an over the shoulder look?'' he asked, sounding like the photographers that chased him around everywhere he went.

Logan laughed loudly as Tony climbed on top of her playfully, pointing the camera at her and capturing her smiles in photos he swore he would frame. It was the warmest, happiest and most comforting smile he had seen before, and he wanted to always be reminded of it.

''I can see why you like this, it's fun.'' he nodded, pointing the camera at her again.

''Why, because you get to climb on top of the subjects?'' she raised her eyebrow.

Tony grinned at her. ''Only the ones I like.''

Before Logan could protest again, Tony reached down and pressed his lips to hers, making her lean back down onto the balcony tiles. Tony was careful not to drop the camera, knowing he would never hear the end of that argument, but he continued to kiss her until pulling away with a smirk on his lips.

''And because you get to kiss them.'' she added.

Tony nodded his head. ''Uh huh.''

Logan heard a click beside her, and when she looked, Tony had his arm extended and had taken a photo of them sneakily.

''Stop taking photos of me!'' she whined, but Tony had her pinned down as she squealed with laughter trying to get up.

''What's that?'' he asked, taking numerous photos of her laughing. ''Alright, I guess it's not so fun anymore.''

Logan sighed and sat up, pushing the hair from her face. ''Thank-'' she was cut off by the click of another photo being taken. ''Tony!''

''Huh, I guess it _is _still fun.'' he laughed.

''That's it! Give it back, now!" she stood up, chasing him into the living room. ''Tony!''

When she finally caught up to him, Tony had set the camera down on the kitchen counter and turned around to catch Logan in his arms as she ran towards him. He laughed at her frustration until she eventually joined in as well, shaking her head at his childishness.

''You're never touching my camera again.''

* * *

Logan walked into her office the next morning to see Drew sitting at her desk, his arms folded as if he were a father waiting for his teenage daughter to return home late at night. She gave him a confused look before closing the door and tossing her bag next to her desk.

''I'm missing something.'' she nodded, looking away from him, waiting for his remarks.

Drew narrowed his eyes. ''You're seeing someone, aren't you?''

Logan nodded. ''Yeah I am actually, I'm seeing some _ass_ sitting in my chair.''

''I stopped by your apartment the other night, you weren't there.'' he told her. ''And you weren't there the next day, and you didn't answer your phone.''

Logan didn't know why it was such a big deal to him. ''So? I had the day off, I went out of town.''

''Where'd you go?''

''You're the reporter here, piece together some story in your head. I don't have time to play along-''

''Hey, calm down.'' he stood up. ''I was just wondering...''

''Wondering what?''

''I just wanted to know if you were seeing anyone...that's all.''

''Oh...'' she nodded. ''Well...I don't know, sort of.''

Drew only nodded his head and sat back over at his desk, leaving the topic alone. Logan wondered what was going on and why he was so inquisitive in regards to her love life, but she let it go as well, sitting at her desk as they both worked quietly.

Not long after, Drew rolled his chair over to her side of the office and sat a file down.

''What's that?'' she asked, picking it up.

''It's all that stuff we did back in Afghanistan.'' he told her with a yawn. ''I was gonna throw it in the archives, but you seemed pretty interested in that stuff, so you can keep it if you want.''

Logan opened the file to reveal all the photos she had taken over them, some very different to the ones she had seen before. They were of the villages over there, and of the wooden crates that no one knew was full of Stark Industries weapons. She wondered how she had forgotten about these photo, especially after everything that happened, but the file had just refreshed her memory on just how much she had photographed over there.

''Uh...thanks.'' she told him with a smile. ''I like this stuff.''

''I know.'' he chuckled. ''Oh and we might have a meeting to go to tomorrow.''

Logan turned around. ''Is Collins complaining about something stupid again?''

''No, this one's for Stark Industries.'' he told her. ''There might be a small meeting, and I heard Obadiah Stane asked for us personally. But it's not official yet, we'll know this afternoon.''

Logan thought about what Obadiah Stane would want to talk to them about. They had never had anything to do with him before, and now he wanted to talk to them specifically. Logan had never spoken to the man, but she already held quite a dislike for him since Tony had informed her he was the one to file the injunction against him, and that he was dealing weapons under the table overseas. She didn't know what he wanted with them, but she was sure to have an input in Drew's questions, seeing how much information she could get.

''Great.'' she mumbled.

* * *

Tony knew he wasn't going to leave his workshop today, not unless Logan stopped by after work. The suit was finally repaired, and now it was time to install all the upgrades he had been working on. Weapons, ammo, he had it all in the suit, and he had to make sure it was right. He swore he wouldn't make Logan go through finding him on the workshop floor again, he would never ask her to witness him bleeding again. He hated the pain in her voice when she told him she was scared, or that she worried about him doing this on her own, but he would never involve her, he couldn't bare it if something happened to her because of him.

''Do you want me to order some food?'' Pepper asked as she stood at the workshop door.

Tony was pulled from his thoughts.

''Uh, no, I'm fine.''

Pepper nodded her head, trying to ignore whatever he was building down here. She had known better than to ask, because she usually regretted it when she realized how dangerous what he was doing was, it was best to leave him be.

''Okay...well there's a meeting tomorrow I have to talk to you about, but it can wait until the morning.'' she told him. ''Will that be all Mr. Stark?''

Tony nodded and looked over to her with a polite smile. ''That will be all Ms. Potts.''


	19. Chapter 19

Logan had been up all night looking through the file that Drew gave her with all the photos and documents they gathered from Afghanistan. When she had compiled all of this stuff, she had no idea how much more interesting it would be months later when she actually knew what was going on. The huge wooden crates were in all the villages she went to, and they were all full of Stark Industries weapons. These were what Tony was looking for, and she now knew where they were, she had photographs of the villages they were hidden in, but she had to be sure before she told him about it.

The next morning, she had to wake up early to go to a Stark Industries meeting at their headquarters, and Drew was there on time to pick her up. She still didn't know why Obadiah had even called the meeting, but she was curious to know what he wanted from them. Drew had explained to her that Stark Industries needed some public witnesses to the meeting since it was to do with public matters, and since Drew and Logan were the most known for covering Stark Industries press, he wanted them to sit in on it.

''Something's weird about this.'' she told Drew as they arrived at the building. ''We haven't done S.I press in weeks.''

''Which is exactly why we're here.'' he told her as he got out of the car as well. ''We gotta get back in the game.''

''No, _you're _getting back in the game, _I'm _going to sit there and listen, as usual.'' she told him with a chuckle, swinging her camera carry bag over her shoulder.

They walked into Stark Industries looking their part in the journalism world. Drew was dressed in his usual suit with a writing pad in his hands, and Logan was dressed in a somewhat casual professional skirt and top. They knew there would be extra criticism on how they looked and behaved when this was a big deal. They hadn't interviewed or even sat in with Obadiah Stane before, they had to make a good impression.

Down the other side of the hall, Pepper was walking while looking over her schedule in her hands with Tony trailing along by her side, sighing heavily every few seconds to emphasize just how much he didn't want to be here today.

''It's one hour, Tony, maybe a little bit longer.'' she told him. ''You haven't been here in weeks, they just need to clear some things up.''

''I'm shut out, remember?'' he told her.

''Maybe _that's _what needs to be cleared up.''

Tony mumbled something and continued walking beside her. He wasn't exactly in the best mood to deal with Obadiah right now. He hadn't seen him since the charity event the other night, and he didn't even know how to talk to him now. Obadiah was going behind Tony's back and selling weapons, he shut Tony out of it and he was acting like there was nothing wrong with it. Whatever he wanted, Tony wanted it cleared up as quick as possible so he could get back to what he was working on.

They kept walking until they reached the conference room, and when they looked up to see who else was standing outside, both Pepper and Tony went wide eyed for a moment. Drew and Logan stood outside, looking back at them with mixed expressions. Drew was giving them a polite smile, being the only one who had no idea what was going on, and Logan looking between Pepper and Tony with a confused look.

''Nice to see you again.'' Drew offered when no one said anything.

Pepper snapped back into the moment. ''Yes, nice to see you again.''

Tony and Logan kept looking at each other wondering what the other was doing here since they both didn't expect to see one another. Tony was meant to be shut out, and Logan was meant to be at the office.

''How are you Mr. Stark?''

Tony looked over to Drew. ''Great.''

The door to the conference room opened and Obadiah walked to the door.

''Pepper, good to see you again.'' he smiled before looking over. ''Tony...nice to see you.''

Logan could almost see the tension between them when Tony didn't say anything in return, instead he followed in behind Pepper to sit down at the table, ignoring Obadiah as much as possible until the meeting actually began and they had to talk.

''Thank you both for coming,'' Obadiah looked between Drew and Logan. ''I have to say, I enjoyed watching your coverage in Afghanistan. As _heartbreaking_ as it was, of course, I think you did it justice.'' he told them. Logan couldn't help think every work he said held no honesty at all, but she thanked him as Drew did. ''I'm quite a fan of your work.'' he looked to Logan. ''I have your work in the halls of Stark Industries, I'd like to show you sometime and discuss maybe purchasing some more.''

Logan smiled politely. ''Great, sounds great.''

* * *

The meeting was anything but comfortable. Pepper sat there and took notes of everything Obadiah was saying since she knew all too well that Tony wouldn't be listening to the business points, he was listening in for something else. Drew sat there with a notepad writing down the information that he was sure Collins would want for a story, and Logan sat there in her chair paying attention to what Obadiah and two other board members had to say. When she looked over to Tony, he was staring down at the table, and she knew he was angry.

''What we're trying to do is what's right for the company right now.'' Obadiah explained. ''That injunction was filed against you, Tony, because the company feels that they're not having a great input in what goes on.''

''That's because it's my company, no theirs.'' Tony told him, finally speaking.

''The board has a say as well, and on a majority vote, shutting down the weapons division is not in the company's best interest-''

''We can do more than just blow stuff up.'' Tony shook his head.

Obadiah sighed, looking over to the other board members. ''Look, Tony, I'm just gonna go right ahead and say it, what we're all here for.'' he told him simply. ''Until further notice, the operating, both manufacturing and distributing, powers of Stark Industries fall to my hands until you're well enough to take your position as CEO once again.''

Everyone in the room braced themselves for Tony's response, including Obadiah himself who put his fists down on the table to show that he was standing his ground, but Tony didn't say anything. He was honestly expecting this to happen, he knew what Obadiah was like and he wanted power. Pepper looked over to him, trying to see how he was going to react.

Saying nothing, Tony simply stood up and walked out of the room. Pepper said her goodbyes in a polite manner, knowing if she didn't leave now to chase after him, he would leave without her judging by how mad he seemed. Logan looked out the door, hoping Tony was alright, and hating that she couldn't be the one following him outside to talk to him, instead she had to act like his feelings didn't matter to her, that she was only interested in the meeting itself.

''I'm sorry about him.'' Obadiah sighed once the other board members walked out.

Logan didn't even know why they bothered attending since they had said nothing the whole time, but she assumed a situation like this called for a few witnesses, which was the reason her and Drew were here anyway.

''It's fine.'' Logan waved it off.

''He sure does make quite the impression.'' Drew chuckled, although he noticed Logan didn't join in. ''I have to say, totally support your call there. Stark Industries needs someone right now, and I think you're doing a great job, sir.''

Obadiah smiled proudly. ''Thank you. Actually, there was something else I wanted to ask you both, if you don't mind.'' he began. ''You're the only reporters I can stand really, and I _did _enjoy your reports over in Afghanistan and how you handled the situation, which is why I'm offering you both a chance to go back there on behalf of a Stark Industries operation to do a few reports on the villages.''

Logan's eyes went wide as she listened to what Obadiah was asking of them. Going back over to Afghanistan was far from her mind, especially when she had no idea what they would get in return from Obadiah. He wanted reports on the villages, and as far as Logan knew, Stark Industries was still supplying them with weapons under Obadiah's control.

''Are you serious?'' Drew asked.

Obadiah nodded. ''I really am impressed with your work. We need a few profile reports on the villages in the area for our international board members to look over when we do our review, and like I said, you're the only reporters I like for the job.''

The rest of the meeting was all but a blur to Logan. Obadiah had left his card with them both before having to quickly leave for another important meeting, which left Drew and Logan to walk out on their own, contemplating what they were going to do.

''What do you mean 'what are we going to do'?'' Drew asked. ''You're kidding right? Obadiah _Stane _just asked us to report for him...I think it's pretty clear what we're gonna do.''

Logan looked over to him as they walked into the parking lot, her mouth almost hanging to the ground at how he was just making decisions for them both without even talking about it.

''Don't I get a say in this?''

Drew raised his eyebrows. ''You _don't _wanna go? Lo, you realize how big this is, right? This isn't reporting Stark Industries, it's reporting _for _Stark Industries.''

Logan hated when he said her name like that, it only made the situation more infuriating.

''I don't care if it's reporting for the President, I have a right to say what I think as well. You don't get to make decisions for us, we're not a married couple, we're not bickering old people, we're working partners, and I want time to think about it.''

Drew was somewhat taken aback by her words, but when he got into the car with her, he nodded his head in agreement, hearing the anger in her voice, telling him she was serious about it.

''Alright,'' he looked over to her. ''But do I get to know when I'll have your answer? This thing's next week.''

''You'll have it by then.''

* * *

After they got back to the office building, Logan drove straight back to Tony's house. She didn't know if it was the best idea since he seemed angry at the meeting, but she had to see if he was okay, and she didn't want him locking himself in the workshop all night full of rage.

Logan knew Jarvis would have informed Tony that she was there, but the house was silent, and she knew where he was going to be. She walked down the stairs to the workshop and looked through the glass doors, seeing him sitting at his desk working on one of the arm pieces. She walked in through the door which was now coded so she didn't have to wait for Tony to input a security password, and walked inside. He knew she was there, but he didn't say anything.

''Are you okay?''

''Just great. How'd the rest of the meeting go? Probably a lot more fun when I actually left.'' he told her bitterly. He knew he wasn't wanted in the meeting, he was only there to be told he was being temporarily fired.

Logan sighed and walked over to him. ''You know why they're doing it.''

''I know why Obadiah's doing it, yes.'' he looked up at her as she appeared in front of him. ''Pepper said he's trying to protect me...but it doesn't feel right with me.''

''Maybe this is a good thing.'' Logan offered, immediately defending her words. ''I mean, you don't have to worry about that, they've got it covered.''

''I don't want them running the company.'' he shook his head. ''I shut down that weapons division for a reason.''

''I know, I just don't know what there is to do about it.'' she shrugged. ''I don't know anything about running a business, I don't know what to tell you.'' she wrapped her hands around his neck as she stood in front of his chair. ''But I'm sorry, I know you didn't deserve it.''

Tony's hands instantly made their way around her waist out of habit, holding her close.

''I want it all to stop.'' he admitted quietly.

Logan noticed he was leaning into her now, his head resting against her stomach as he closed his eyes. He was actually opening up to her, even if it was just a little confession, he was telling her, and no one else. He was always the one who suffered in silence, denying he suffered at all, and although he was determined to stop the weapons and save people, he was working too hard, he was exhausted of it all.

Logan moved in closer and held her arms around him as he rested against her, needing her in that moment to just be there and hold him, and she knew that, without him even asking her to. He didn't have to say anything to her, but she knew it was a big step for him to completely let go.

''I wish it would.''


	20. Chapter 20

Logan stayed down in the workshop with Tony for the rest of the afternoon, trying to help him take his mind off Obadiah and the company since he was finding it difficult to focus on the smallest of things with the meeting still running through his head. When it got around to seven, Logan went upstairs and ordered them some take out, insisting he took a break.

''I still don't like Drew.'' Tony told her as they sat on the floor in the living room eating.

Logan raised her eyebrow. ''I thought he was your favorite reporter.''

''Only because he always brought along his sexy photographer.'' he smirked.

Logan chuckled and shoved against his shoulder. ''Who used to try and ignore you.''

''But just couldn't resist.'' he laughed, looking over to her with a mouthful of food and grease all over his arms.

Logan looked at the man in front of her and laughed along with him. ''Yeah, just _couldn't _resist.''

Tony took another mouthful of food before looking back to her, puzzled. ''Wait, how come you were the only journalists there?'' he asked. ''Why just the two of you?''

Logan didn't want to tell him about Obadiah, she didn't want him getting all angry again, but if she didn't tell him now, it would get to a point where it would be too late to tell him before the time came.

''He, uh, wanted to ask us something.'' she told him, and she could tell by his expression that he needed more than that. ''He wants me and Drew to do a report for Stark Industries.''

Tony sat up. ''What the hell does he want a report for?''

''The villages, in Afghanistan.''

''So he wants all the photos and stuff that you got over there?''

Logan looked away from him. ''He wants us...to go back.''

Tony took a moment to look at her, wondering if she was being serious. She didn't blink, she just stared back at him with a blank expression, wondering what he was going to say. She didn't want to go back over there, but this was her job, and since Stark Industries was employing them, she would be getting quite a big paycheck for this one report, she had to go.

''Obadiah wants you to go back to Afghanistan?'' he asked again, although he knew she was being serious. ''And you're going?''

Logan shrugged her shoulders. ''It's my job, I have to.''

''No you don't _have _to.''

''Okay, then I want to.'' she told him. ''I need this work, Tony. I have a career, _this _is my career.''

Tony stood up where he was, running his hands through his hair.

''You can't go back there, not after what I've found out, what _we've _found out. You know what they're doing, it's dangerous.'' he told her. ''You can't.''

''It's not like I'm going by myself, people will be with us.'' she explained, standing up next to him. ''This is a big opportunity for us, I can't say no to it, I'd probably lose my job if I did.''

Tony shook his head. ''I'll get you another job, you don't need that one, you don't even like it.''

''Tony-''

''No, you can't go! I'm not going to let you.''

Logan looked at him, shocked. ''This is my life Tony, my career, I make these choices, not you.''

''Are you serious right now? I can't even tell if you're really considering this.''

''I'm not considering it, I'm going.'' she told him firmly. ''I can't just reject it because of what goes on over there, or that you don't like the idea.''

''Logan,'' he put his hands on her shoulders. ''You can't be serious. You _saw _what they're doing over there, you know what's going on. You can't trust Obadiah...not anymore, not until I know what he's doing and what he's got planned.''

Logan shook her head. ''I'm sorry, but I have to do this.''

Tony groaned. ''You have no idea what you're doing.''

''I know what I'm doing, I've done it before.''

''Yeah, before all of this happened!'' he shouted. ''I can't see what they're doing over there, I'm shut out, remember? I can't help you if something goes wrong over there, and I'll be right here.''

Logan threw her hands up in the air. ''I'm not asking you to! I can take care of myself, I've done pretty well so far. I know you're worrying, but this is my life Tony, my job, and I have to do this if I ever want to get anywhere with my work.''

Tony grumbled something and looked away from her. ''If you go, you're making an incredibly stupid decision.'' he told her seriously. ''I'm telling you not to.''

''You don't get to do that.'' she shook her head. ''I don't depict how you live your life, don't do that to me-''

''You're not going!'' he told her firmly. ''You're not.''

Logan couldn't have been more annoyed with him. He had his reasons for not wanting her to go. His weapons were over there being used by terrorists and Stark Industries suspiciously wants reports on the villages around the area. It didn't add up to a good idea, but this was Logan's career, and Stark Industries inviting her and Drew personally to cover this was a huge opportunity for her to go further with her work. It was her life, and he had to understand that.

''I'm going Tony.'' she told him. ''Whether you like it or not, this is what I do, and I'm going.''

Tony looked at her, his eyes burning into hers as he shook his head in disapproval. He didn't like the idea, and he didn't like that she was being so blind to what was going on. He threw his hands down by his side and angrily walked off.

''Then go.'' he told her, ignoring her as he walked past and back down the stairs.

Logan stood there in the empty living room, closing her eyes in frustration as she took a deep breath. She understood that Tony worried, but the fact that he was answering for her just made her so angry, she couldn't stand it. It was her decision, she knew how to handle herself and she had done this all before, he just needed to trust her.

Logan let him be downstairs, grabbing her bag and walking to the front door. If he was going to be a child about it, she was going to let him, but she wouldn't have someone speaking for her.

* * *

Logan hated the next day, simply because she woke up in her own bed in a bad mood. She didn't like what had happened between her and Tony, but she didn't feel guilty about standing her ground, she felt guilty because she knew why he was being like this. He wanted her there with him, not over there where he knew things were going on, but Logan had to go. She didn't have a company to fulfill her financial needs, she needed to work, and if she didn't do this, she didn't have a job anymore, she knew it.

At the office, she told Drew she was willing to come along with him, and he immediately called Stark Industries and let them know. Collins approved of their decision, and Logan knew that the decision was made final.

Tony had been down in the workshop for most of the next day, knowing that he wasn't making any progress when other things were clouding his mind. He just wished Logan wouldn't go back there, he knew something was going on over there, and he couldn't trust Obadiah anymore. He had never been in a relationship before, he didn't know what classified as a fight or not, but he was sure that he and Logan weren't on the best terms at the moment, and he hated that it was because of him that she would probably be leaving without even saying goodbye.

''Sir, you haven't eaten in over twelve hours.'' Jarvis told him.

''What's your point?'' he asked, picking up a screwdriver to fix something on the suit.

''It is advised you eat something to increase productivity.''

''You're saying I'm doing a bad job?''

''You've been working since last night, and there has been no progress in the suit's upgrades.''

Tony sighed and sat down the screwdriver, running his hands over his face, trying to wake himself up, but he just couldn't focus on anything right now. He needed to get away for a while, even just for a few hours.

''Jarvis, assemble the suit.''

''Sir, given your current state-''

''I don't wanna hear it, just do it.''

* * *

It had been days since Logan and Tony's argument, and it seemed like they weren't going to reconcile anytime before Logan was set to leave, which was two days away. It was late at night when Logan had called him a few nights ago, missing the sound of his voice and wanting to let him know her reasoning behind going, but there was no answer. Logan assumed it was his way of avoiding the topic, he was probably sitting in his workshop listening to the phone ring out or having Jarvis deter it, and after a few more unanswered calls, Logan gave up. She didn't have the time to go over to his mansion, but she didn't know why it was always her making the effort, so she let it go.

Tony had been out in the suit for most of the time, surveying small weapons incidents that he had been following, trying to take his mind off things, but there was only so much he could do when no one knew about the suit, he had to at least be a little bit subtle about his outings. He didn't want to deal with going back home and knowing that Logan was leaving, going back to where it all started for him, but he didn't want to let her go without seeing her again, without telling her what had been on his mind.

On the night before Logan was due to leave to Afghanistan, she heard noises from the door of her apartment and realized someone was knocking. She looked over to her alarm to see it was eleven-fifteen, and she carefully grabbed the baseball bat by the door and held it firmly in her hands. The knocking continued, and since looking through the peephole was useless in the dark, she jerked the door open quickly and held the bat up in the air, her light flicking on.

''Tony?'' she gasped, her eyes widening with surprise.

He held his hands up in the air. ''I, uh...come in peace.''

Logan dropped the bat down onto the floor as she took a deep breath, holding her stomach which had been twisting in knots after being woken up to the pounding on her door, and the threat of some lunatic at her door.

''What the hell are you doing here? It's almost midnight.'' she groaned, stepping back so he could come in and close the door. ''Do you ever look at the clock?''

''I usually just guess the time.'' he shrugged.

Logan squinted her eyes at the light and yawned loudly, running her hands through her messy brown hair.

''How did you even know my apartment?'' she asked, shaking her head. ''No, what are you doing here?''

Tony walked over to her, looking at her with more sincerity than she had seen in his eyes before. She thought she was half-dreaming when she saw his big brown puppy dog eyes right before her, but she could tell there was something he needed to say.

''I know why I don't want you to go.''

Logan sighed. ''I know Tony, but I know about the weapons over there, I won't go anywhere near-''

''No, it's not that.'' he shook his head. ''I mean, well it _is _that, but there's something else.'' Logan became quiet and let him speak, standing back with her arms folded, listening to whatever he had to say to her. ''I've never had someone before, so I don't know what I'm feeling until it's too late and I've already said something stupid and hurtful and all those things...but I know now.''

Logan looked up at him in confusion, wondering where he was going with his impromptu speech but before she could even say anything, he put his hands either side of her face and pressed his lips to hers, pulling away seconds later to look at her in her eyes with all the honesty he had in him.

''I think I'm in love with you.'' he told her, a tinge of fear in his confession. ''That's why it's so hard...because I love you.''

Logan's hear was beating faster than she thought it could without going into cardiac arrest, and she couldn't think properly for a moment. His confession had completely stunned her, she was shocked and didn't know how to respond. It wasn't as if she didn't feel the same way, because she was certain she loved him too, but hearing him say it first, hearing those words coming from his mouth, she couldn't react.

Luckily, Tony could tell she was shocked, and he kissed her again, trying to bring her mind back to things, but she didn't say anything, she only pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him know that she wasn't scared or freaked out by his words. Tony loved her, he just didn't realize it until now, when she could be walking into something dangerous, when he might not be able to keep her safe. He couldn't let her go without her knowing, and now that she did, he still didn't want to let go, not yet.


	21. Chapter 21

Logan woke up the next morning to her alarm beeping at the early hours of 4.30, and she reached her hand over to turn it off, knocking it to the ground in the process. It took her a few moments to realize that she wasn't the only one in her bed, and soon Tony's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back to him in a hug.

''I have to get up,'' she told him, yawning. ''I leave in two hours.''

Tony shook his head. ''Five more minutes.''

''You sound like a kid.'' she chuckled.

''You're leaving me for three days, least you could do is stay in bed for a while longer.'' he pouted.

''Fine.'' she sighed into his chest. ''Five minutes.''

''Ten?''

''Five, and then I have to get ready.''

Tony let out a long breath before groaning at the reminder that she was leaving soon, for three whole days, and he wouldn't be able to see her until she got back. He never thought he would grow so attached to someone before, but here he was, wishing he didn't have to ever let her go.

''I still don't want you to go.''

Logan sighed. ''Tony, please don't get into this now-''

''No, I'm just saying...I don't want you to go. I'll miss you.''

Logan couldn't believe how open he was being ever since he turned up at her door. It was like something changed within him over the past few days they had been away from each other, he was so much more honest with her, she liked it. Logan smiled at the fact that she knew he was only like this with her, that no one else seen this side of him, because it had taken so long for even her to be able to witness it, and she was the only one he wanted to show it to.

An hour later, Logan had her bag by the door, packed with clothes, and another bag on top full of camera and recording gear. Tony sat on the back of the couch, looking over to her as she made a cup of coffee in a travel mug. As she worked on making the perfect drink to get her through the car ride to the airport, Tony subtly walked over to her cell phone that sat over on the table and subtly picked it up, inserting a small microchip into the side of it.

''Hey,'' she called out, and he thought she had seen. ''Do you want some coffee?''

Tony sighed in relief. ''Uh, no it's fine.''

''You only drink the expensive stuff, huh?'' she joked with a chuckle. ''I swear instant coffee isn't that bad.''

''Hey I drink instant coffee...when Pepper's not there to make the other one.'' Logan laughed and walked over to him, screwing the lid onto the travel mug. ''I better go.''

''I'm gonna miss you too, you know.'' she assured him. ''But it's only three days, and I'll be back.''

''I know.'' he nodded with a smile to let her know he was going to be okay, he knew she worried about him being alone. ''I'll keep myself busy. Maybe I'll throw a party.''

''Well, don't trash the house if I can't be there to help.'' she told him.

Tony raised his eyebrows. ''Wait, I can throw a party?''

Logan laughed loudly. ''Are you asking permission?''

''Well, no...'' he shrugged. ''I just didn't think you'd...let me.''

''Just do whatever keeps you busy.'' she told him. ''Drew's gonna be here soon.''

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

''Hmm, okay,'' he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately as he knew he wouldn't be able to for a few days. His hands ran up her back and down her waist, making her melt even further into the kiss before he pulled away gently. ''Be careful.''

Logan rested her forehead against his. ''Same to you too.''

Just before Tony walked over to the door, someone began knocking on it, and Logan's eyes went wide with worry.

''It's Drew!" she whispered to him. ''Oh shit! Um...go into the bedroom.''

''What? Do you plan on locking me in-''

''Just do it!'' she hit him against his arm, pushing him into her bedroom and pulling the door half closed, making sure he was hidden behind it before she ran back over to the door. ''On time, as usual.''

Drew nodded his head. ''Were you singing?''

Logan was about the protest, but thought it was easier to admit to singing than tell him Tony Stark was in her apartment hiding in her bedroom.

''You got me.'' she shrugged. ''Let's go.''

* * *

After Tony received a message from Logan telling him where the spare key was to lock her apartment, she warned him to wait about twenty minutes so her neighbor wasn't snooping around as she did, he occupied himself by looking at the many photos hanging on her wall. There was a photo of her a her mom, he assumed, when she graduated college. She looked so happy, he was glad that she still had the same smile, because it was honestly the most perfect smile he had ever seen before.

Along the wall, there were more photos of her mom and her brother, sitting near their Christmas tree in the year 1992, and it made him smile looking at her memories. He felt kind of creepy that he was looking through her house, but the photos were on display everywhere, it wasn't like he was snooping around.

Tony's phone began ringing in his pocket, making him jump due to the immense silence in the apartment.

''Yeah?'' he answered, seeing it was Pepper. ''Oh I'm just...out. Yeah, at 6.30...just out, nothing special. Meeting? I just went- Fine.''

Tony sighed as he grabbed his coat and the spare key, quietly opening and closing the door before locking it behind him, making sure her neighbor was nowhere in sight before he began walking over to the elevator, sliding the key back into his pocket.

* * *

''So, Obadiah's not coming anymore?'' Logan asked Drew when they arrived at the airport.

''Nope, just us.'' he shrugged. ''Well, until we get there. They have a whole team over there to escort us around. Imagine when we get back, we're going to be at the top of every reporter list. They're gonna be wanting us, we won't have to find stories anymore, the stories will want us.''

Logan rolled her eyes. ''Yeah, exciting.''

Something didn't seem right. It wasn't that Obadiah was coming, she was already expecting that. It was the fact that no Stark Industries staff or team was there with them. If they were doing this big report for them, surely at least one member would be there to see them to their private jet.

''That's us,'' Drew tugged on her arm, walking over to the flight attendant at the gate.

They both showed their security tags and walked through, leading out to their own jet. Logan had never seen Drew so excited before, it was ever worse than the first time they went. He wouldn't stop talking, and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Logan had to admit, although this behavior usually annoyed her, he was actually making her feel a whole lot better about the whole thing.

''I'll be your attendant for the flight, my name is Monique.'' the woman smiled, and gave a little more attention to Drew who appreciated it. ''Please make yourselves comfortable, I'll be right out with some drinks before we takeoff.''

Their bags were taken care of, and soon enough they were left to their private lounge. It was so luxurious, and Logan wondered if Tony designed the jets himself since it reeked of his taste in interior.

''How cool is this?'' Drew almost bounced out of his seat with excitement.

Logan relaxed onto the couch. ''It's pretty nice, yeah.'' she sighed, leaning back. ''Okay, just wake me when we're there.''

* * *

Pepper sat in Tony's office at Stark Industries, organizing paper work and looking over reports, doing Tony's job, as he walked down the hall and stopped by the door. He had to admit he felt rather guilty every time he saw how much effort she was putting into doing all the work he was meant to do.

''You know you're only my assistant, you don't have to do all this.'' he walked inside, taking a seat.

Pepper chuckled. ''I've been doing all this for ten years Tony, I'm used to it.'' she told him, looking over to see him glancing out the building window, obviously thinking about something. ''Did Logan leave?''

Tony looked over to her with a sad expression, but he gave her a soft smile as if to say it didn't bother him.

''Yeah...she left an hour ago.''

Tony didn't have to say anything to Pepper, she had become very skilled at reading his emotions just by looking at him. She knew when he was upset about something, and she could tell that Logan leaving to go to Afghanistan bothered him. He was quieter, and that was saying a lot for Tony who would usually only be sitting in his office to complain about something or to whine about when they could finally leave.

There was a meeting to go to with two board members to discuss what Tony was in charge of now that he was being 'shut out' for a while, which included some paper work and reports, but Pepper knew she would be taking care of those anyway, and she could tell how bothered he was. His mind was never in the mood for meetings, but today Pepper decided to give him a break.

''I can take care of all this, you go.'' she nodded.

''Pepper, I _never _help out. Come on, just tell me what to do.'' he sighed.

''Tony, you're minds somewhere else...on a plane to be exact.'' she told him. ''Just go home. Honestly, I don't mind doing this. I'm going for lunch soon anyway, it's fine.''

Tony smiled over to her. ''Wouldn't be with Happy, would it?''

Pepper grinned and looked back to her laptop. ''It's just lunch Tony.''

''Uh huh, _just lunch_.'' he mocked. ''Fine, I see what you're doing, threes a crowd, I get it.''

''No that's not-''

''Pepper, I'm kidding.'' he chuckled. ''Tell you what, lunch's on me, go somewhere expensive.'' he winked before walking out the door.

Pepper was right, his mind was somewhere else completely at the moment. Logan was on a plane to Afghanistan and he wasn't with her. The thought of anything happening was going to drive him mad, so he decided to go home and immerse himself in working on the suit again, hoping that the distraction would work, but he would most likely be unable to concentrate.

Back in the office, Pepper continued doing work on her laptop when one of the receptionists came to the door.

''Ms. Potts,'' they knocked on the door. ''Mr. Stane would like to see you.''

Pepper rose her eyebrows. ''I thought Mr. Stane was going on the report.''

The receptionist shrugged her shoulders as if to say she was just as confused. Pepper closed her laptop and stood up, walking out, wondering what Obadiah would want from her. Something didn't seem right.

* * *

About an hour into the flight, Logan looked over an realized that Drew was gone, probably flirting with the flight attend. She sat up, stretching from her rest, wondering if there was any food on this plane since she was starving. When she looked out the window, all she saw was blue sky and clouds, a memory of what she would be looking at from Tony's balcony if she had stayed back at Malibu instead of agreeing to come on this report. It was only three days, it wasn't like she would be gone for long, but she still wished it was all over already.

''Oh, you're awake.'' Monique observed politely, walking over to sit a glass of water down in front of her.

''I fall asleep easily.'' Logan chuckled. ''You wouldn't happen to know where my reporter is, would you?''

Monique smiled. ''I think he's in the bathroom. Is there anything I can get you?''

Logan took a few mouthfuls of her water, shaking her head. ''No, I'm good, thanks.''

Monique nodded and walked back out of the lounge, clicking the door shut behind her. Logan stood up to stretch her arms out, trying to move around as much as possible since being in confined spaces weren't enjoyable, when her head began spinning. She grabbed the closest thing to her, the table, and tried to hold her weight.

''Whoa...'' she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

Everything began slowing down, and before she knew it, she fell to the ground with a thud, losing all consciousness. Moments later, Monique walked back into the lounge room followed by a man behind her, looking over to Logan's body on the ground.

''You'll wanna restrain her now, I hear she's feisty.'' she told the man as he walked over to pick her up. ''She won't be happy when she wakes up.''

''Did you have to knock her out _one hour_ into the flight?'' he asked, rolling his eyes.

''Need to talk to her before we get there if this is going to go to plan.'' she told him with a sigh. ''He needs answers.''


	22. Chapter 22

Pepper walked back into the mansion not long after her talk with Obadiah, heading straight to the workshop in search of Tony, who was, as expected, working with his music turned all the way up, almost deafening. As usual, Tony sighed and looked around once the music was turned down, and said the same thing he always did.

''Please don't turn down my music.''

Pepper sighed. ''I went and spoke to Obadiah today.''

Tony's eyebrows rose. ''He's not going on that report thing?''

''Apparently not. Some other Stark Industries agents are escorting them because Obadiah has to deal with the board members meetings, which is what I have to talk to you about. He's asked me to sit in with him on the meetings, taking some important notes and giving some advice on the uh, decisions.''

Tony wasn't surprised that Obadiah had pleaded for Pepper's help. Pepper basically done Tony's job, everything that he knew, she knew, and all the decisions he made were advised by her in the first place, the good ones anyway. Tony was shut out, he had to get used to not being in the loop with things, but he needed to get information, and since Pepper was going to be at Stark Industries, he had to try and get what he needed.

''Can I ask you a favor?'' he looked over to her. ''You know, since you'll be gone for...''

''The meetings go all week.'' she told him. ''And what's the favor?''

Tony pulled out a USB stick that was much more advanced than any regular device. It could hack into Stark Industries system and get the files he needed to prove that they were dealing weapons illegally, and he would be able to find out where.

''I need you to get into the Stark Industries mainframe.'' he told her. ''Use this, it will get you into the system, and search for the most recent shipping of weapons. If it's what I think it is, it'll be hidden or on the ghost drive, so you'll have to search for it-''

''What will you do with it...if I get it for you?'' she asked worriedly.

''Pepper...they're double dealing, it's all under the table, I need to stop it.''

Pepper sighed. ''You know, I never ask you about things that you do, I never tell you when I worry about what it's doing to you, but I cannot help you if you're going to start this all again.'' she told him. ''I thought you were past this.''

''Well I'm not, and I won't be until I get this information.'' he told her firmly.

He knew she worried, but he couldn't do this, he couldn't tell her what was going on with him. The only one who knew was on a plane to another country, he didn't know how to do it all over again. She thought he was delusional, he could tell.

''There is nothing else Pepper. There is the next mission, and nothing else.''

Pepper took a deep breath. ''Well...then I quit.''

''You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. Now that I'm trying to protect the people I've put in harm's way, you're going to walk out?'' he looked over to her.

''You're going to kill yourself Tony, I'm not going to be a part of it.'' she shook her head.

Pepper wasn't stupid, she knew what was going on. She saw him come home wearing that suit, with bullet holes all over it. She knew where he went, what he did and why he was doing it, but it was pushing the limit, and she couldn't watch it anymore.

''I shouldn't be alive.'' he told her quietly. ''Unless it was for a reason. I'm not crazy Pepper, I just finally know what I have to do, and I know in my heart that it's right.''

After a few seconds of silence, Tony looked away and back to his work, taking Pepper's silence as an answer. However, he heard the USB stick slide off the table and into Pepper's hands as she picked it up, looking at him.

''I care about you Tony.'' she told him. ''You're family to me.''

Tony looked over to her as she walked out, silently accepting his request.

* * *

Logan felt her stomach twisting in knots uncomfortably before her eyes fluttered opened to a blur. It took a few seconds for her vision to clear up before she realized she was still on the plane, except she was tied to a chair in the lounge, and the room was empty. The last thing she remembered was drinking that water, and then she woke up here. Drew was no where to be seen, and she couldn't help panicking over what was going on.

''She's awake.''

Logan turned her head quickly to see a man standing at the door to the other room, calling out to the other woman, Monique. She looked just the same as before, a polite smile on her lips and a welcoming look in her eyes, but Logan knew better now.

''How's your head?'' Monique asked, and Logan just glared up at her. ''Not in the mood for chit-chat? That's okay, neither am I.''

Logan pulled forward, but her arms were bound behind her back with duct tape. ''What do you want?''

Monique sat down across from her. ''Answers. You know things that aren't supposed to be known, now we need to fix that.''

''You're gonna kill me?''

''Not _kill _you.'' she shook her head. ''We're prepared to make a deal.''

Logan looked between Monique and the man. ''I take it you don't work for Stark Industries.'' she shook her head. ''Where's this plane going?''

Monique chuckled and then smiled politely. ''Oh, we work for Stark Industries, just in a much different way.'' she told her. ''And this plane is going to Afghanistan, just as scheduled.''

''Where's Drew?''

''He's back there,'' she looked toward one of the other sections of the jet. ''Don't worry, he's being kept company by a few other flight attendants, I don't think he'll be bothering us anytime soon.''

Logan didn't know what they wanted from her. Answers, but she didn't know what those answers were. She had no idea who they were, who they were working with and what they were planning.

''I still don't know what you want from me.'' she shook her head.

Monique sighed. ''Okay, if you're going to cooperate, you need to stop acting like you don't know what's going on-''

''But I _don't _know what's going on-''

''You're just making it more difficult for yourself.'' Monique shook her head. ''Look, we know you know about the Stark Industries weapon deals. That you know where they are, that you have photos of them, that you know what's going on.''

Logan didn't say anything, she was too busy trying to understand what they wanted from her. Why were they targeting her? How did they know she had those photos, or that she knew about the weapons? There were so many questions running through her head, she didn't even know where to start.

''I know very little of what's going on, yes.'' she told them.

''Then you know how sensitive the information is.'' Monique nodded. ''This has nothing to do with you. Everything you know, it means nothing.''

''You're trading with terrorists.'' Logan scoffed. ''As an American citizen, this _has _to do with me.''

Monique sat back in her chair, folding her arms. ''You're a photographer.''

''Actually, I can be classified as a photo_journalist_.'' Logan corrected, annoyed.

''Point is, you're nothing special.'' she shook her head. ''Makes me wonder why Tony Stark even went for you in the first place.'' Logan's heart began beating faster, almost making her gasp at the mention of his name. Monique saw in the panic in her eyes. ''What? Thought you were good at covering your tracks? I told you, there's no point denying anything to us, we already know.''

Logan fidgeted in her seat, looking away from Monique. She didn't want to think about what was happening, she wanted to turn back time and never get on the jet, she wanted to say no to doing the report, but it was all too late for that.

''Just tell me what you want from me.'' she asked firmly. ''What do you want from _me_?''

''Do you care about him?'' Monique asked.

Logan took a moment to answer, wondering why Tony was such an important topic right now while she was the one tied up on a jet flying to Afghanistan and she had no idea what was going on.

''What do you want from m-''

''Do you _care _about him?'' Monique raised her voice.

''Yes! I care about him!''

''Then you'll listen very closely.'' Monique began, becoming serious. ''I want those photos, those videos, all of the information you have, and I want it handed to me personally. If any of that information gets out, or if I don't get what I want, Tony Stark will pay the price.''

Logan couldn't believe this was happening. They were threatening her with Tony's life, and she knew that she would do whatever they wanted her to now. They found her weakness without even trying, she couldn't let anything happen to him, not again.

''Why is what I have _so _important?'' she asked desperately. ''I haven't shown it to anyone.''

''I don't care what you haven't done with it, I want it all.'' Monique shook her head. ''This report in Afghanistan isn't an ordinary one. You're not going to be finding evidence or asking people about weapons. Stark Industries is being investigated and we need to wipe out any suspicions. _You're _going to do that. I don't care if you have to lie, if you have to threaten people, but you are going to fix what you've done.''

''You brought it on yourself-''

''Or you know, we _could_ send some people over to pay Tony a little visit. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, Stark Industries after all, he can trust us can't he?''

Logan shook her head. ''Why are you doing this? You got yourself into this mess, not me.''

''It's called keeping an eye on things, you should know. We noticed your keen interest in the weapons, and it was only a matter of time before you shared your little discovery with Tony. Luckily, you didn't tell him everything, did you? And that's exactly what we're doing here.''

Logan realized that they knew nothing about Tony's suit or what he had been doing. They had no idea that Tony found out about the weapons by himself, before she did, and he knew more about it than Logan. Clearly Logan's apartment was easier to bug than Tony's mansion.

''He's going to find out anyway.'' Logan told them. ''You're not _that _good at covering your tracks.''

Monique smiled. ''And that's why when this jet gets back to Malibu, your little fling with Tony ends. Can't have you telling him anything.'' she told her. ''You'll have 24 hours to hand over the information and get out of town.''

* * *

Tony sat in his workshop that afternoon, thinking about what he had asked of Pepper. He knew she would do it, she was too loyal to him, but he hated the way she made him feel when she told him by doing all of this, he was going to kill himself. It made him question what he was doing it for. When he started all this, he didn't think he would ever need to worry about how another person felt about it, or how it would effect anyone else, because he didn't have anyone. He had Pepper, he had Rhodey, he had Happy, but he never just had someone that he cared about more than himself. Now he did, he had Logan. He was doing all of this to protect people, to protect her, but right now he didn't know what he was doing.

Tony picked up his cell and began calling Logan. He knew he shouldn't be, but he was in a mood where he just needed to hear her voice, and then maybe he wouldn't feel like this.

''Hey...it's, uh, it's me, Tony.'' he began. ''I know I shouldn't be calling, I don't really know why I am...guess I just wanted to talk to you. Listen, I'm trying to do some stuff here...but I just feel like I've hit a brick wall, and I don't know where to go. God, I can't believe how whiny I sound, I'm actually ashamed of myself right now.'' he chuckled to himself. ''I know if you were here you'd say something to me and it wouldn't be so bad. Um, so...sorry about this, you're busy, I don't know why I called you...sorry. Anyway, I'll see you when you get back, maybe I'll take you to dinner to make up for this whiny phone call. Bye.''

Tony tossed his phone onto the bench beside him and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't believe how needy he was being, but he couldn't help it. She was the one person he could completely open himself up to, and he just wished she was here to make it better. He got up from his seat and walked upstairs, trying to convince himself that everything would be okay in three more days. It had to be.


	23. Chapter 23

Logan sat, unrestrained, in the lounge of the jet as they continued their flight into Afghanistan. She couldn't believe what had happened, and what she had agreed to. She was in shock, and she found herself staring at the blank wall in front of her as she thought about everything that was going to happen. This report in Afghanistan was compensation for the position she had put Stark Industries in, she had to clear their name for them, and then she had to hand over every bit of information she had. She had no idea how they knew so much about her and what she was doing, but it was too late to worry about that now. She didn't even know how she handled herself so well, but everything had overwhelmed her so much, it was taking a while for it to sink in.

Logan knew that if she didn't do exactly what they told her to, Tony would be the one in danger, and she couldn't stand being the one to hurt him. All she wanted to do was go home and see him, be in his arms and forget that any of this happened, but she knew that wouldn't happen. If she wanted to keep him safe and stick to the deal, she could never see him again.

''Don't tell me you're going to be in a bad mood this whole time.'' Drew whined.

In order to keep her agreement with Monique and whoever was involved, she couldn't say a word to Drew about any of it, so she was forced to put on a charade.

''I've been on this jet for hours, I'm not exactly a ball of fun.'' she mumbled, looking out the window.

About an hour later, the jet landed and they were at their destination, but Logan hated the thought of leaving. She didn't want to get out of her seat, she didn't want to do anything other than just go home. Once she left, the deal she made began, and she had to do Stark Industries dirty work for three days, covering up their messy lies.

It was going to be easy to fool Drew, he had no interest in the weapons anyway and he had no idea about the crates of them that Logan found last time they were over here, but she just wanted to get it all over with. She couldn't believe how empty she was feeling. The fact that they were threatening her with Tony's life was one thing, but that she could never see him again because they didn't trust her, even though he already knew, she couldn't handle it.

* * *

Tony had been out in his suit for most of the next night, testing out upgrades and trying to take his mind off things. He couldn't do anything until Pepper got that information, and even when she did, he had to map it all out and a lot of stuff had to be done since it was going to be rather complex dealing with terrorists. He was functioning on two hours sleep, but that never bothered him before, and he continued working all day in the workshop.

Rhodey had called earlier, but Tony didn't answer, figuring it was just another check-up since he usually called to see how he was, and how he was coping. Tony hated that sympathy that he got from his friend, he hated looking vulnerable in anyone's eyes and he wasn't in the mood for the pity talk from Rhodey.

''Incoming call from Ms. Potts, sir.''

''Put her through,'' Tony leaned back in his chair. ''Pepper?''

''Tony, I have a about two hours until the next meeting, is that enough time? I mean how much information do you want?'' she asked, sounding like she was already walking to the office.

''All of it.''

''_All _of it?'' she asked. ''Tony, I don't even know if that's permitted.''

''It's...it'll be fine Pepper, I need those shipments.'' he encouraged. ''I promise I'll never ask this of you ever again. Probably.''

Pepper sighed. ''I could lose my job, Tony.''

''You won't lose anything, it's _my _company.''

''Obadiah is-''

''I don't care if he's in charge, it's my name on the building, you'll be fine.''

Pepper stayed quiet for a while, debating. ''I'll do my best.''

* * *

Logan had been following Drew around all day as he completed the check-list that the Stark Industries team gave them, getting information from villagers that they knew were going to give the right answer, probably in exchange for some money. No matter how many crates she walked past that were half covered in material, she resisted photographing them or peeking at what was inside, she knew better, although all night and all morning, she had been trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. They had a deal, but if Logan had a better way, she was going to take it. She wasn't stupid, she didn't trust them to keep their end of the bargain.

Monique was nowhere to be seen as they done their reporting, but they were escorted around by the same man who stood by during their confrontation the previous day on the jet, and Logan knew that he was there to keep an eye on her especially. They had taken her cell phone and anything she could use to get in contact with anyone, and Logan was still working on a way to fix what was going on.

Stark Industries had a van parked nearby wherever Drew and Logan went, and she knew there was computers inside for them to contact the company or whoever they needed, and Logan knew that if she got inside, she could contact Tony and warn him.

''Hey, are you listening?'' Drew asked as he finished telling her about what he wanted to do for the next shot.

Logan looked back over to him. ''The memory's blocked,'' she held up her camera. ''I've gotta load the footage off before we do any more.''

Drew sighed. ''Guess we filmed a lot already.'' he nodded. ''How long will it take?''

Logan knew this was her chance. ''Uh, maybe twenty minutes? It's a new camera, gotta do it properly. There's computers in that van, I can load it onto a hard drive.''

Drew walked over with her to the van where one of the men stood in front of them, blocking the way.

''Hey, we gotta load some of the memory onto one of the computers.'' Drew told him casually. ''Do you mind?'' The man looked around, obviously searching for someone to ask. ''Uh, buddy? We can't do anymore filming if we don't load this.''

Soon enough, the man moved aside once he couldn't find someone to ask. Drew walked behind Logan to the van until she turned around to him.

''You don't have to come in, it's gonna be boring. Think about some more ideas.''

Inside the van, there were about three computers all working. She knew she didn't have much time, and since the camera wasn't really out of memory, she didn't have to pretend to load the memory onto anything. All she needed to do was get onto the system and get some sort of signal to get in contact with Tony. She needed to warn him, whatever these people were doing, they weren't alone and she didn't know who was left to trust.

Somehow, she figured out how to get into the system with the access to communications, and she began looking through the files to find one she could use, when she came across all the files from Afghanistan to Stark Industries, and she found a video with Tony in it, and it didn't look good.

''You did not tell us the target you hired us to kill was the great Tony Stark.'' One of the men in the video addressed the camera.

Logan gasped and bit her lip, hating seeing Tony like that. He was tied to a chair, a bag being pulled off his head and there was obvious cuts and bruises all over him with blood smeared everywhere. He didn't look good, and she couldn't stand watching it.

''For this, Obadiah Stane, our deal changes.''

Logan shook her head in disbelief. After all this time, it was Obadiah who organized Tony to be kidnapped, the whole thing was planned. She couldn't believe this. She knew Obadiah was involved in the weapons, but to be the one who hired these terrorists to kill him, the whole situation got so much worse.

''Oh god...'' she shook her head. ''Obadiah...''

Before she could get out of the video and get to anything else in the system, the door to the van opened violently and she looked over to see Monique standing there, looking at her with a horrifying glare.

''You broke our deal.''

Logan stood up angrily. ''I didn't break _any _deal you sick freak!'' she yelled, pointing at the computer. ''You...and- and- Obadiah...you set it up! You set the whole thing up!''

Monique shook her head. ''Didn't have to be like this.''

Logan shook her head. ''It didn't matter about the deal! You were going to kill him anyway, no matter what I did! The whole 'deal' was another set up! You were going to get me to do your dirty work, fix it all up, and then you were gonna kill me as well!''

Monique motioned outside the door and the man walked in. ''We gotta take her now, she's already seen it.''

''I'm not going anywhere!'' she shook her head. ''Hey! Get your hands off me! Drew! Drew!''

''He's gone,'' Monique told her. ''Don't waste your breath.''

''Drew!'' Logan screamed out as the man carried her out.

There were two other men outside dressed in suits, and no matter how much Logan screamed and kicked around, no one came rushing over to help.

''No! Get _off _me! Drew! Help! Let me go!''

The next thing she knew, a material bag was pulled over her head, and then it all went black.

* * *

Pepper had been sitting in the office at Stark Industries for about twenty minutes, looking through files and trying to find the one Tony told her to look out for. She didn't feel right doing it, but she trusted Tony and whatever he was going to do with the information. There were hundreds of files in the system, and Pepper couldn't believe how many she had looked through already and found nothing.

Tony told her to look for a ghost drive, and once she looked through all the others, that's what she did. Finally, she found the set of files Tony was looking for, but something else caught her eye as well.

''Sector 16?'' Pepper spoke to herself, wondering what it was. She clicked into it, opening up another set of files which didn't look right to Pepper. ''What are you hiding Obadiah?''

There were international codes in all the files, showing that Obadiah was organizing things with people in Afghanistan. At first, Pepper thought it was the shipping files that Tony wanted, but she then found a video that she immediately regretted clicking into. It was Tony, tied to a chair, battered and bruised while terrorists held guns and were speaking to the camera. It wasn't until Pepper translated the video that she realized what he was saying, and that Obadiah had ordered a hit on Tony.

Pepper went to click out of the video before it immediately played another, but this time, she clearly identified the person in it as Logan. She was sitting in a lounge area, and she looked like she was unaware that she was being filmed. A woman looked over to the camera subtly before turning back to Logan.

''So, you understand our deal?'' she asked.

Logan nodded her head, avoiding eye contact with the woman. ''I'll give you all the information I have.''

''Good.'' the woman nodded. ''And when we get back to Malibu...''

Logan looked up at the woman and then away again as if she didn't want to say anything.

''I'll leave town.''

''And you're never going to see Tony Stark again.'' the woman added. ''Don't think we won't keep tabs on you.''

The video then cut straight to the woman speaking to the camera in another room.

''We've done what you asked Mr. Stane, the woman won't be a problem anymore. We'll get all the information she has, and she'll never get in contact with Stark again, she'll never know what happens to him.''

Pepper shook her head in disbelief. In a matter of five minutes, she had learnt just how far Obadiah had gone. Nothing made sense to her anymore, she had no idea who was left in Stark Industries that she could trust. Everything was in a whirl, but she knew she had to get this information now and get back to Tony. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she could tell Logan was in trouble.

''So,'' Pepper's head whipped up to see Obadiah standing at the door, looking over to her. ''What are we gonna do about this?''


	24. Chapter 24

Pepper managed to escape a rather awkward situation with Obadiah by leaving the office, playing along with his polite chatter as she slowly made her exit without acting as though she knew what was going on. As soon as the door closed and she was out of the office, with the information in her hand, she walked downstairs where she was stopped by a man in a suit.

''Ms. Potts,'' he walked over. ''Have you forgotten about our meeting?''

Pepper looked at him in confusion for a moment, wondering who it was before it all came back to her. His name was Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D, and Pepper knew he was an agent. He had wanted to talk to her about sitting down with Tony to discuss how he escaped his capture, and it so happened to be today. She began thinking of what to do, and then she realized that this man standing next to her had to power to arrest Obadiah if she showed him what was going on, or even just told him. She could take care of it while Tony helped Logan.

''Nope,'' she smiled. ''Let's go, we're gonna have it right now.'' Pepper walked out the doors with him following behind her as she found her car. ''I just have to make a call.''

Tony sat in the workshop just as he was hours before when Jarvis informed him Pepper was trying to call, and then he put her through without a second thought.

''Can't find it?''

''Oh, I found it alright. Listen, I don't have time to explain everything, but Tony, _Obadiah _is behind all of this.'' she took a deep breath. ''Everything. Afghanistan, the weapons, you...it was all him. Whatever's going on over there with Logan, she's in trouble. I've got files, I'll email them to you right now, okay? I'll handle this.''

Tony couldn't comprehend what she was saying, it all came out so quick. He knew Obadiah was a suspect in having been involved, but he wasn't expecting him to be the one behind it all. He normally would have denied it, demanded evidence, but this was Pepper Potts, he trusted her with his life, he knew she was telling him the complete truth, and now Logan was in trouble.

''Pepper, where are you?'' he asked, jumping up and signaling for Jarvis to assemble the suit.

''I'm with Agent Coulson, he's got backup.''

''Stay with them, okay?''

''I will, I have to go, I'm sending the files through now.'' she told him, sounding like she was getting into a car. ''Tony...be careful.''

It was about ten minutes later when Tony finally had all the information Pepper had sent through to him, and he was rather nervous as to what he would be looking at, but he had to know. Logan was in trouble, nothing else mattered at the moment. There were files of Obadiah's meetings with the terrorists and their videos they had been sending on their progress, and there was the one of Tony being held in the cave with guns pointed toward him which made him shiver as he remembered that moment.

As he continued through while Jarvis assembled the suit, he came across the same video Pepper had found, and his heart skipped a beat when he seen Logan being questioned like that, against her will. He watched as best as he could without wanting to go and find her as soon as possible, he knew he had to find out what he was dealing with here.

They were threatening Logan for information. Somehow, they knew she was aware of the weapons and they wanted her off their trail and to get rid of the possibility of someone else finding out, but it wasn't until Tony realized what they were threatening her with that he crossed over from angry or completely furious.

_''..if I don't get what I want, Tony Stark will pay the price.''_

Tony couldn't believe it was him who was being used against her to get them what they wanted. It was him who was forcing her to do whatever they said, and Tony knew she would agree to anything now, and he wished that she didn't. He hated to keep watching, but he had to find out what else was going on.

''Jarvis, get me everything you know about that woman.''

''Facial recognition complete, scanning now, sir.''

Tony continued watching at the woman spoke so happily to Logan, who sat there with her head hanging low and a worried, sad expression on her face. He hated seeing her like that, he just wanted to go find her and bring her home safely, and then deal with what was going on.

_''So, you understand our deal?'' _

_''I'll give you all the information I have.''_

_''Good. And when we get back to Malibu...''_

_''I'll leave town.''_

_''And you're never going to see Tony Stark again.''_

Tony shook his head, running his hands through his hair as he looked away from the screen. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to go find her. Obadiah and the weapons could wait, all he wanted right now was to get to Logan, and get her back home.

''Sir, I have the information about the woman you requested.''

Tony walked over to the dock where he began preparing for the suit. ''Tell me everything you got.''

''Monique Grimes, 33 years of age, resides in California in an unknown location and is currently employed at Stark Industries.''

''What?'' Tony's eyes widened. ''How long?''

My information tells me Ms. Grimes was hired approximately two days after Mr. Stane was given reigns to the company.''

Monique was working with Obadiah, it was obvious. He was getting other people to do his dirty work as he sat back in Malibu at the company looking completely innocent.

''Jarvis, back up those files and make sure they're in no way compromised.'' Tony ordered. ''And I need locations up on the grid of where Stark Industries is in Afghanistan. Everything you can find, load it up.''

''Yes sir.''

* * *

Logan sat in a small room somewhere in Afghanistan, wondering where she could be since she still had a bag over her head, her arms bound behind her. She had been sitting like that for over twenty minutes now since they arrived wherever they were, and her mouth was dry from yelling so much that she couldn't contain a rough cough that escaped her mouth every time she breathed in deeply. She needed something to drink, she needed to see where she was, she needed to get away from them.

''Comfortable?'' Monique asked from somewhere in the room.

In a matter of seconds, the bag was taken off Logan's head as she adjusted her eyes to the light in the room. It was small, and it was empty. Monique was wearing jeans and a military-style coat, pulling her sunglasses off to slide over the top of her head where then then stayed. Logan moved around a little, trying to get comfortable on the plastic chair, but it was no use.

''I offered you a good deal.'' Monique shook her head. ''Leave town, disconnect from everyone. You could have had a whole other life, a new start, but you just couldn't let it go, could you?''

''You didn't offer me anything but lies.'' Logan scoffed. ''You weren't serious about any of it. The minute I left town you would've had Tony killed anyway.''

Monique shrugged her shoulders carelessly. ''Actually, we would've have that done before you even packed your bags.''

''So this is how you work? Kill anyone who gets in your way?''

''Collateral damage, sweetie. I haven't come this far for you to ruin it for me.''

Logan rolled her eyes. ''And what _do _you plan on getting out of this? Money?''

''Isn't everything about money?'' Monique smiled, pulling a bottle of water out of her bag. ''Thirsty?'' Logan just glared back at her in response. She had never been so thirsty in her life, but there was no way she was showing this woman any sign of weakness. ''I take that as a yes. Although, I don't really trust you to act civilized if I undid you hands, so you'll have to settle for a straw.''

Logan hated the fact she had to rely on this woman to drink, but she cooperated and soon felt the soothing water in her throat, easing the burn from her earlier protests. She sat back when she was done, looking away from the woman without thanking her.

''Where's Drew?''

''Like I said, he's preoccup-''

''Where is he?'' Logan stamped her foot. ''I don't care what you do with me, but where is he?''

Monique rolled her eyes. ''Relax, he's being taken on a tour of the villages. He thinks you're teaching one of us how to do...something, I don't particularly care that much to remember.''

Logan looked up at the woman. ''What am I doing here?''

''We're taking a minor detour, we're leaving in an hour.''

''For where?''

''You'll see.'' Monique sighed before walking over to the door again. ''Can't ruin all the surprises.''

Once the door closed, Logan began trying to pull her hands out of the ties around her wrists, but it was useless, they had been tied in a knot that she just couldn't undo. She hung her head back and tried to calm herself down. She had no idea where she was, she didn't trust who was with her and she didn't know where they were going. She kicked her leg around, feeling a bulk in her sock. When she was in the van, she was lucky enough to grab her phone which wasn't even hidden, but even though it was useless, it gave her the slightest bit of comfort just knowing she had it.

Like Monique said, an hour later, Logan was in the back of one of the vans again with a bag over her head so she didn't see where they were going. She didn't say anything to whoever was in the van, but she could faintly hear Monique whispering instructions to the driver. Over the past two days, Logan had been able to manage herself, not panicking or overwhelming herself, but right now, having no knowledge of what was going on or what was about to happen to her, she couldn't help her heart racing.

Another hour later, the van stopped. Logan didn't move until someone pulled her outside and her feet hit the dirt ground. It was windy outside, and her skin shivered at the feel of sand hitting against her bare arms, stinging.

''There's water beside you, as long as you don't walk away, you'll be able to find it.'' Monique told her.

''What are you doing?'' Logan asked, trying not to move as she didn't even know where she was.

''Cleaning up the mess.''

It was quiet for a moment until Logan could hear a man whispering.

''We can't do this.'' he spoke quietly.

''Hey, his orders not mine.'' Monique argued.

''He's not the one who has to do it. Can't we just_ tell_ him we left her here?''

Logan then realized what was happening. They were just dumping her here, god knows where, and taking off. She didn't know where she was, what direction they were heading in, and she couldn't move unless she wanted to leave the stash of water they left her.

''We've come this far, I'm not skipping orders now. We do what he says, we get what we're promised. All we have to do is drive away. Don't look back. It never happened.'' Monique convinced him.

''You can't just leave me here!'' Logan shouted. ''Hey!''

There was no more talk then, only the sound of two doors closing. Then an engine. Then nothing. Logan fell to her knees, taking deep breaths. She couldn't see anything, and she didn't know where she was. She tried to stop herself from panicking and she set to work trying to get the material bag off her head. Luckily, she found a position to pull her arms around her waist and over her legs, sighing in relief as her muscles stretched. She pulled the bag off her head in one quick motion, revealing an empty, silent desert.

''No...'' she closed her eyes, wishing it all went away. ''No, no, no.'' she shook her head.

She had no idea which way to go to get help, and she felt so exhausted that just thinking about walking in an empty desert made her want to crawl into ball. She looked out further, and she could see sand blowing, and she could tell it was from the van that drove off. Beside her, as Monique said, was a supply of water in huge bottles.

This was something she had nightmares about. This was something that only happened in movies, not real life. Things had spiraled so out of control in a matter of one day, she couldn't believe she was now stranded in a desert. Something in her made her chest tighten, and she couldn't help hyperventilating over what was happening. She wouldn't give up, she wasn't going to just sit here and wait for something to happen, she'd gotten herself out of a lot in her life, she could get out of this. Somehow.

* * *

Tony was hours away from Afghanistan, and Jarvis had loaded all of the information he needed into his suit, and he knew where to go now. He knew who Monique was, and he knew where to find her. Pepper assured him she had Obadiah taken care of, although he hadn't heard from her since he left, he couldn't focus on Obadiah or weapons at the moment. If something happened to Logan, he didn't know what he would do. She had helped him through so many things, he had to help her out of this.

''ETA Jarvis.''

''Approximately three hours, sir.''

''We need to get there faster.'' Tony boosted the power. ''Use backup if we have to, just get me there.''

''As you wish, sir.''


	25. Chapter 25

The ties around her wrist weren't coming off, no matter how hard she tried to pull at them, she only made them tighter and more uncomfortable. Logan had been sitting in direct sunlight for almost an hour and a half, and her skin was stinging due to the impact. She had drank a whole bottle of water as she sat there, but soon enough, she had to start walking. Taking one bottle with her, she lifted herself off the ground and began walking in the direction that she saw the van drive off in, but every direction looked the same where she was. A never ending surface of sand and hills.

It had been almost two hours since she began walking, and she felt like she was exactly where she started. Every little hill, every mound of sand always looked like something else would be on the other side, but she was only met with more sand, and more distance she would have to walk. She had taken a bottle of water with her which was now half-full, and although her throat was dry and she began coughing, and spared the water for when she would really need it. Her legs ached as she pushed through the sand, and her wrists were blistering from the ties that had begun to cut into her skin.

Tony was not long out of Afghanistan, and he had a lock-on location to get to. However, he wasn't sure where he was going to find Logan. He wanted to get to that woman as well and find out what she was doing, but his first priority over everything else was finding Logan, wherever she was.

''Jarvis, where are we at with tracking her?''

''Ms. Walker's cell phone is currently out of service, however the device you implanted should be able to take over the system to provide an adequate amount of time for you to call. Tracking the location is currently unavailable as the phone is not in reception.''

Tony felt a wave of relief rush over him that calling her was possible. The device would be able to get into the cell system and it wouldn't need reception, but the problem now was making sure she actually had her phone with her.

Logan's legs were slowly moving in front of one another, making it to the top on a hill which she hoped would at least lead to the small abandoned room she remembered stopping at on the way out to the dessert, but once again, she was met with more sand and absolutely nothing else in sight. Disappointed, she dropped to her knees and fell onto her back, taking a deep breath. She was exhausted, but she couldn't stop, she had to keep going. As she laid there, taking a break, she felt something in her shoe vibrating. Logan sat up in shock, wondering how it was happened. She struggled for a moment before pulling her cell phone out of her shoe, but it was still blank on the screen. It was turned off, there was absolutely no reception out here and she hadn't even tried it, but she put it to her ear, wondering what was going on.

''Logan?''

Logan almost jumped at the sound of Tony's voice coming through her phone, but instead she rested her head back on the sand and closed her eyes, hoping she wasn't hallucinating what was happening. She had been walking for hours, dealing with the sun and then the heat exhaustion, she hoped this was real.

''Logan? You there?''

''Tony?'' she asked in her hoarse voice, barely making a sound.

''I'm here, where are you?'' he asked in a relieved voice. ''Are you alright?''

''Is that really you?'' she asked, her voice barely coming across. ''It can't be...how are you calling me?''

''It's me, I put a device in your phone. Just tell me where you are, I'm coming to get you.'' he pleaded, hurrying now that he could hear her voice.

Logan's lips trembled. ''It's no use. I'm lost.'' she told him sadly. ''I don't know where I am, I'm going around in circles.''

Tony could only just understand her through her rough, dry voice and how quietly she was speaking. Something was wrong, he could hear it.

''What does it look like? I'm going to find you, I promise.'' he pleaded. ''Just talk to me.''

Logan could feel the tears forming in her eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to find her. She was in the middle of nowhere, and she didn't even know how to explain to him where she could be, everything looked the same. Sniffling, she tried to clear her mind enough to respond to him, using both her hands to hold her phone to her ear.

''I'm in a desert.'' she told him simply. ''In the middle of one...I think.''

Tony took a moment to make sure he heard her right. ''You're...you're in a desert? Where? What are you doing?''

''I was in the back of a van, and I got dumped out here and now I don't where I am and I've been walking for hours and I'm getting nowhere and I can't see anything.'' she cried, taking deep breaths. ''I'm so scared.''

Tony couldn't bare hearing her like that, he just he wished he was there with her right now to make her feel better and comfort her. The thought of her being out there alone, vulnerable, so weak and scared made his heart beat faster with worry. He had to get to her, somehow.

''Logan, listen to me, okay? I need you to do exactly what I tell you to do.'' he told her calmly. ''Come on, it's okay, I'm gonna find you and take you home, I promise.''

Logan sniffled for a moment before she nodded to herself. She needed to get out of this situation, she needed to get a hold of herself and think properly. The whole ordeal was making her lose her mind, she needed to calm herself down.

''Logan?''

''Uh huh.'' she nodded. ''But...how?''

''Okay, you're gonna pull the back off the phone. Inside, there's a small chip, it's red, you need to pull it out. There's a small catch on the side of it, you need to pull it out so that it gives off an emergency signal.'' he told her slowly. ''Then you're gonna have to keep it with you and keep walking-''

''No, I can't walk anymore Tony, I can't!'' she told him, pain in her voice.

''Listen to me, okay? You just have to walk far enough that Jarvis can pick up the chip's location, you can do it, I know it's hard, but you gotta push through it.''

''My legs feel broken.'' she sniffled.

Tony thought back to when he was taken in Afghanistan, this whole situation reminded him of it. When he walked through that desert, he couldn't even feel his legs. Walking through the sand proved to be the most difficult task, it weakened him no matter how slow or fast he walked. As soon as he saw that helicopter in the air and Rhodey running toward him, his legs collapsed beneath him, and he vowed that he was going to get Logan out of this, he was going to bring her home just as he had been brought back. He understood how Logan felt, but he had to convince her to keep going, he was going to get her through this.

''Just a few steps Logan, you gotta push through the pain, I know how it feels.''

Logan then remembered how similar their situation was. Tony had gone through this, he had suffered walking through a desert worse than she had, and the idea of him being strong enough to get through it pushed her to do the same.

''Okay, I can do it.'' she winced as she stood up. ''I'll do it.''

''I promise I will find you.'' he told her desperately before she had to end their call and pull the phone apart. ''I love you.''

Logan couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheek.

''I love you too.''

Just after he heard those words, the call ended, and he took a moment to let himself smile at the fact that it was the first time she had said that to him. Granted, it wasn't the most romantic situation considering she was stranded in the desert, but those words meant more to him than she would know.

Logan had done what Tony told her to do, and began walking slowly away from where she was, her legs aching every inch they moved. In a matter of seconds, the chip had come up on Jarvis' radar and Tony drew up the coordinates so that he could easily get their in the least amount of time. He put all of the suit's power into getting there as fast as he could, he needed to find her.

* * *

Logan had been walking for about ten minutes before she could see a light approaching in the sky. Her heart skipped a beat as she was sure it was Tony, and she fell to her knees with exhaustion. She fell down onto her back and took a deep breath, wondering how she had gotten to lucky to be saved.

Tony saw her on the ground before he even got close enough to land, and he could tell she was in a lot of pain.

''Jarvis, open up.''

As soon as his feet hit the ground, the suit opened up around him and allowed him to walk out, rushing over to Logan and wrapping his arms around her. Logan couldn't help crying as soon as he touched her, because she knew she wasn't dreaming, he was actually there. Her hands clung to him for life, holding him close as she buried her face in his chest.

''It's okay, I got you,'' he soothed, running his hand over her back. ''I'm taking you home, it's okay.''

Logan put her hands on his face, looking at him. Before he could say another word, she pressed her lips to his and held him close. Tony responded to the kiss with just as much passion, happy she was in his arms.

''Thank you,'' she looked at him seriously, relief in her eyes. ''I was so scared...I didn't think I was getting out of this one.''

''I'll always protect you.'' he told her with as much seriousness. ''No matter what.'' Tony hugged her as she calmed down, and he could tell she was shivering. ''Come on, I'm getting you back home.''

Logan was about to get up when she looked up at him in horror. ''We can't go back home.''

''Logan, you're-''

''No you can't go back! They're...those people-''

''Monique.''

''How did you know?'' her eyes widened.

''I...I found some stuff about her.''

''She's going to kill you, Tony. That's where they're going, they're heading back to Malibu to find you.'' she shook her head. ''Because of me...because I didn't stick to the deal.''

''No, this _isn't _because of you.'' Tony told her, holding her shoulders. ''I know what this is for, and it's not your fault.''

''It is! They told me if I didn't go along with it, you'd pay...and I didn't.''

Tony shook his head. ''This is _Obadiah_.'' he told her. ''I know what he's done, and I know what he's doing to you. This isn't your fault, this is between me and him.''

Logan shook her head, wiping her tears. ''What's happening?'' she cried. ''You're going to get hurt!''

''I don't care about me right now! You need...medical attention.'' he shook his head with worry. ''You're bruised and you've got blisters all over your feet, plus you're beyond exhausted.''

''I'm fine,'' she waved him off. ''But you have to lay low, they're going to find you.''

''No can do.'' he shook his head, lifting her into his arms. ''They're going to pay for everything, especially Obadiah.''

Logan held her arms around his neck for support as he carried her over to the suit. There was a carry system on it somewhere, she remembered him telling her about it, but she never thought she would have to use it.

''I don't want to watch you get hurt.'' she shook her head. ''We need to...leave or something, we can't go back there.''

''I'm not being forced out of my own life. I'm going to find Monique, I'm going to find Obadiah, and they're going to regret ever bringing something like this on me.'' he told her, and she could tell he wasn't joking around. ''But first, I need to make sure you're okay.''

''Tony, I'm fine-''

''Don't give me that crap.'' he scoffed. ''You've been walking around a desert all day, you need to get looked at.''

''I _need _you to not go looking for-''

''No.'' he told her simply. ''As soon as I know you're safe, I'm going to find them.''

Logan knew this was important to him, and asking him to not go and find them was a bit unfair considering they were the ones behind Tony being captured in the first place. This wasn't about her, this wasn't about the deal or the weapons, this was between Tony and Obadiah, and she couldn't get in the middle of that. However, the thought of Tony getting hurt or worse made her cringe with worry, she couldn't stand it.


	26. Chapter 26

_I'm not sure if this chapter is actually violent or not...but I thought I'd warn you anyway. _

By the time they had arrived back in Malibu, it was the next evening, and they both knew that whoever was coming after Tony were also back, and they had to be careful. Tony checked in with Jarvis every twenty minutes to make sure no one was around the mansion or inside, making sure that it was safe to go back. Logan was finding it difficult to stay awake when they got to the workshop, and Tony immediately laid her down on the couch.

''Logan? Hey, stay with me here, how do you feel?'' he asked, walking out of the suit as the bots assembled it for quick repairs.

''I told you I'm fine.'' she mumbled.

''Right, that's why you can't keep your eyes open.''

''I'm _tired_, but I'm fine.'' she argued. ''I just want something to drink.''

''You need to get checked out by a doct-''

''No.'' she told him firmly. ''You're not leaving me here or wherever so you can go off on your own to find Obadiah and the others.''

Tony sighed and ran his hands through his hair. ''Well what am I supposed to do? I can't leave you here on your own and I can't find Obadiah without going looking for him.''

''Then don't go.''

''I have to-''

''Not yet. We don't even know what's going on at the moment. Where is everyone? Have those people done something we don't even know about? You can't just take off without thinking.''

''I am thinking!'' he stood up. ''I'm thinking 'Hey, this guy got me kidnapped, ordered a hit on me, completely betrayed me and left_ you_ in a desert to die.' So excuse me for being a little pissed off at him.''

Logan stared at Tony, watching him walk around and try to calm himself down. His hands were shaking and he couldn't help running his hand through his hair multiple times before walking back over to her with a bottle of water. He sat down on the floor next to her couch and pushed her hair back from her face as she took sips of the water.

''Look, I know you're scared.'' he told her, and Logan looked over to him sadly. ''But I can't let him get away with it.''

''I don't _want_ you to let him get away with it.'' she shook he head, grabbing his hand. ''But I don't want to lose you either. I've seen the people he's got working for him, they're dangerous. They've got all of Stark Industries weapons, and my bet is they're planning something right now to get to you. That's what I'm scared of, that you'll go out looking for him, and you won't come back.''

Tony hated hearing how he worried her. Ever since she found out about the suit she was worried he was going to go out somewhere and not come back, whereas this time, she could have been right. Obadiah was dangerous, and so was everyone that was involved, but he couldn't let that stop him. This man couldn't get away with what he had done, but he didn't want to leave Logan feeling so scared.

''I have to do this Logan, I have to stand up to him.'' he told her. ''But I don't want to leave you, because I don't want you to be here thinking that I'm not coming back.''

Logan nodded her head sadly, understanding. There was no way she could ever tell him not to go, because she knew what this meant to him, and she wasn't going to take that away from him. As scared as she was for him, she had to let him go.

''I want you to go.''

''You don't have to lie...''

''I'm not lying. I _want _you to stop him. Of all the people Obadiah has wronged, _you _deserve to be the one to stop him from going any further.'' she told him seriously. ''I know you'll be careful, as for me...I'll rest, I promise.''

''I don't want to leave you here on your own.''

''Tony, I'll be fine.'' she insisted. ''I'll probably just sleep, and eat.''

''Sir, incoming call from Ms. Potts.''

Tony immediately turned serious again. ''Put her through.''

''Tony?''

''Yeah, where are you?''

''At Stark Industries.'' she told him sadly. ''We were too late yesterday. But I've got five other agents here, we're leaving to go arrest Obadiah in about an hour, we know where he'll be and he's got no idea.''

''Call me right before you go. I'm gonna make sure he doesn't get anywhere.''

''I will. How's Logan?''

''I'm fine Pep-''

''She needs to rest, she's exhausted.'' Tony answered for her, cutting her off. ''She's gonna stay here until all of this is over, if any one of them see her here, they'll know I got her out of that desert, and I can't risk them finding her.''

Logan listened in, realizing how Tony was worrying over her right now when he should be worrying about himself. He was the one who was about to go and take on Obadiah and the others, Logan would be fine here. Under Jarvis' protection, nothing would happen to her here.

Once their phone call was over, Tony looked over to Logan to see her eyes closed on the couch, her arm slumped over her stomach and the other hanging off the side. He walked over quietly and pulled her into his arms, waking her up in the process.

''What are you doing?''

''Getting you into bed.'' he told her. ''You need to sleep.''

''I have to help you get ready.'' she shook her head tiredly.

''I'll be fine, what will help me is if you got some rest.''

Logan didn't protest anymore, finding comfort in Tony's bed as soon as he laid her down. He pulled a blanket around to cover her before pushing her hair from her face, kissing her softly.

''I'll be back before you know.'' he told her. ''Love you.''

Logan couldn't believe that he was saying that to her now so casually, she would never get sick of hearing it. She was the only person to get to hear him say it, and she knew how much it meant to him. If anything happened to him, he wanted those words to be the last he said to her.

''I love you.'' she mumbled tiredly before Tony walked out the door, and he looked back with a grin as he was glad that no matter what happened tonight, they both knew that.

* * *

Tony had been in the workshop for just over two hours working on his suit, upgrading the weapons and making sure the armor was stronger than ever. A few times he would walk upstairs and make sure Logan was alright, adjusting her blankets or the room temperature to make sure got a good sleep. She needed to rest from walking through that desert, he just hoped she would be okay.

It wasn't long before the phone began ringing as Tony was up from the workshop, and he knew who it was going to be. Pepper and the agents were ready to go arrest Obadiah, and he had to be there to make sure it all went to plan and he got what he deserved. Tony walked over to the phone sitting on the couch and saw it was Pepper calling, but before he could answer, he put the phone to his ear and heard a nerve-splitting noise that made his body cease up and his eyes go wide with fear. He couldn't move his body, he couldn't move anything and all he could see was a man walking in front of him, pulling out ear-buds as he smirked.

''Remember this one?'' Obadiah smiled proudly. ''It's a pity the government passed on it, there's so many applications for short-term paralysis.

Tony wished he could get up and throw his fist into Obadiah's jaw. This man had ruined his life, and now he was slowly getting away with it. How he knew Tony was home was a mystery, but all Tony could focus on right now was how he was going to get out of this one. He couldn't move anything on his body, and he just had to sit there and watch as Obadiah boasted about how he had won.

''So you figured it all out Tony. Or, your little girlfriend told you everything.'' he sat down in front of Tony. ''But I figured you all out too. That suit you built over in that cave, scattered all over the desert. That's right Tony, I found all of it. I know you're little secret, and I know what you do on those days you say you're not home, or you're busy. It's really too bad you'll never get to see how that endeavor would have worked out for you.''

''When I ordered the hit on you, I was worried that I was killing the golden goose. But, you see, it was just fate that you survived it, leaving one last golden egg to give.''

Obadiah stood up, leaning over to Tony and looking him in the eye.

''You really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you? Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?''

Tony knew what was happening, but there was nothing he could do to stop it, and he wasn't expecting the pain he felt when Obadiah ripped the arc reactor from his chest, pulling every bit of it out right before his eyes. Tony's breathing hitched as he watched the only thing keeping him alive being pulled from his chest, and then Obadiah put it safely into a small case.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Tony looked over to the stairs when he hear the sound of feet on the tiles, and his hear immediately skipped a beat as he feared what was going to happen now.

Logan's eyes went wide, looking at the scene in front of her. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, it was too late to turn around, and she didn't want to. Obadiah was standing there looking at Tony menacingly, and Tony's chest had a hole in it around the metal plates where his arc reactor was. Obadiah was killing him, all the while she slept upstairs.

''Tony!'' she gasped, hurrying over.

Obadiah stood in front of him, his arm reached out as he held a gun toward her. Tony never thought Obadiah would be someone who would fight like this, who would raise a weapon to someone just to get what he wanted, but lately Obadiah proved to be one of the cruelest men he knew, and nothing surprised him now.

''So, got out of that desert then I see.'' Obadiah chuckled. ''No, you've really impressed me, I didn't see you getting out of that one.''

Logan narrowed her eyes at him angrily, looking back to Tony to see if he was okay. Tony could tell she was still struggling to walk with her weak legs and some of her skin looked bruised, but in front of Obadiah right now, she seemed stronger than ever.

''It was very stupid of you to go looking for something that didn't involve you.'' he told her, shaking his head. ''Now look at what you've done.''

Tony wished he could tell her this wasn't her fault as Obadiah tried to convince her it was. This was his fault, he brought her into this, and now he had to deal with the outcome.

''This is _your _fault.'' she shook her head, looking to Obadiah. ''You organized those weapons, you brought everything on yourself.''

''Brought what?'' he asked with a chuckle. ''Nothing's happened to me, I've brought nothing on myself.''

''You will soon. Do you think I'm just gonna sit here and let you walk out like nothing happened, and get away with it?''

Obadiah laughed. ''You think _I'm _going to walk out of here without taking you with me? I told you, you shouldn't have got involved, now we have to take care of that, don't we?''

Tony's heart skipped again as he imagined exactly what Obadiah meant. He hated being so useless right now, watching on as Obadiah was prepared to do whatever he could to cover his tracks, even hurt Logan, and he couldn't bare watching that.

''I'm not going anywhere with you.'' Logan shook her head, pushing past him quickly to run over to Tony. She needed to help him somehow, she needed to figure out if he had another arc reactor or something to help him.

However Obadiah was quick, and he wasn't letting her get close enough to Tony to help him. He swung his arm back with the gun and hit her across the face as she tried to put past, knocking her onto the floor with a yelp. Tony couldn't stand it, his blood was boiling with anger and he knew the moment he could get himself up, he was going to make Obadiah pay.

Logan wiped her lip which had a drop of blood on it from his hit, but then, unexpectedly, she fought back. Even though he had a gun, Logan thought smart and kicked him in his knee, hearing a disgusting crack as he fell to the ground in pain. As she stood up, Obadiah reached his arm out again and tripped her over as well, and she punched him in the face and wherever else she could reach. Tony saw Obadiah's hand go to his pocket where he pressed a button that almost looked like a detonator, and in a matter of seconds two men walked through the door and into the living room, pulling Logan up by her arms and holding her still.

Obadiah picked himself up off the ground and wiped the blood from his face as he walked over and swung his hand back onto Logan's face one last time, proving his point that he got the last say in their fight. As if to push her luck, Logan spat back at him in anger and Obadiah was about to strike back before someone else walked into the room, taking his attention.

''We gotta go right now, stop wasting time.'' Monique said, giving Logan a look. ''Guess leaving you in a desert doesn't work, does it?''

''Guess not.'' Logan bit back.

Tony was surprised by how strong she was being, and how unafraid she was. Everything had hit breaking point for her right now, and she was sick of being walked on. She was fighting back, not only for herself, but for Tony.

''Get her out of here,'' Obadiah waved a hand at the two men, and they began taking her out of the house, despite her protesting kicks and screams to Tony. He turned back to Tony then. ''Don't worry, without that reactor in your chest, you'll see her again shortly.''

With that, Obadiah walked out of the room, leaving Tony paralyzed on the couch, his eyes wide with horror as he realized what he was saying. Obadiah was going to kill Logan, and it wasn't long before he would be dead himself. There was nothing he could do. Without the arc reactor, he was a dead man.


	27. Chapter 27

Pepper could hear something was going on when Tony didn't say anything. She could hear muffled voices in the background, but there was no commotion. Something was going on, and she immediately thought of who to call. Police were no use, they wouldn't believe her that Obadiah Stane was the bad guy here. Only the agents from SHIELD took her seriously right now, and she didn't have time to go through everything again for someone else to believe her either. She grabbed her phone again as she leaned on the door of her car.

''Rhodey?'' she sighed with relief when he answered. ''I need you to go over to Tony's! I think Obadiah is there and something's going on.''

''What do you mean?'' he asked, confused.

''Obadiah! He's the one who organized for Tony to get taken, he's behind everything. I think he's got Tony or...or something's going on over there.''

''Okay, okay, Pepper slow down.'' he spoke calmly. ''Where is Tony?''

''I don't know, I think he's at the house.''

''Alright, I'll go there now.'' he told her. ''Where are you?''

''Going to expose Obadiah for who he really is.'' she told him in a determined voice. ''And arrest him.''

''Whoa, whoa Pepper, if what you're telling me is true, you should not be going anywhere near that guy right now.'' he told her.

''I'm with SHIELD agents.''

''You're with _who_?''

''I can't explain right now, I'll be fine, we've got backup. Just go find Tony.''

''I'm on it.''

* * *

In a matter of two days, Logan had been taken by these people with the intention of never coming back. This time however, she doubted her luck of escaping. She knew she have been worrying about how to get away from wherever they were taking her, to run and get herself out of this mess, but her mind was on Tony the whole time. Seeing him there on the couch, paralyzed with an empty hole in his chest where the arc reactor had been. Without it, Tony only had an hour left to live before the shrapnel got back to his heart, killing him.

Logan looked up to Monique who was staring at her as they sat in the backseat of the car. They didn't trust Logan anymore, not since she managed to get away from them before, so they kept an eye on her the whole time, especially Monique.

''Where's Drew?'' she asked.

''He took a vacation.'' Monique told her with a grin.

''Did you hurt him?''

''He's fine. On a cruise right now actually with those lovely flight attendants. He'll head back to work in a few weeks with a wonderful story and to tell his boss that you couldn't handle the task, quit and left him in another country.'' she told Logan happily. ''He's going to be fine.''

Logan ignored her, looking away once she discovered Drew was going to be okay. It was enough that they had all been dragged into this, and although Drew wasn't always her favorite person, Logan was glad that he wasn't in danger because of her.

Not long into the drive, the car began to slow down outside of the Stark Industries labs, and Logan was wondering why they were bringing her here. She thought they were taking her out of town, leaving her somewhere as they had before, and now they were in the city not far from Tony's house. She didn't have time to ask questions before Monique yanked on her arm, pulling her from her seat and her thoughts, rushing inside the building in case anyone was watching on.

''I get the point,'' Logan ripped her arm out of Monique's grasp. ''No need to be so dramatic.''

Monique glared at her before Obadiah stepped in, taking Logan's attention as his eyes scanned her as if he was wondering what to do with her. Logan couldn't stand looking at him, so she lowered her gaze until he spoke up.

''Can't really escape this time, can you?'' he chuckled. ''I mean, Tony can't come and get you in his little suit, can he?''

Logan couldn't control herself now, not with the idea of Tony being back at home counting his last minutes of life. She lunged at him, taking the collar of his shirt into her hands as she yelled at him.

''You're pathetic!'' she spat. ''Do what you want with me, but nothing will change that. You're a coward!''

Two other men pulled Logan off of Obadiah far enough so he could straighten himself up, and then he walked over to her with a serious, deadly glare. He wrapped his wrist around her throat and bent her head upward so she was facing him, and she had never been so scared of her neck being snapped before.

''The only pathetic one here is you, for thinking that somehow you could actually survive in this game. Should have stayed in your little office uptown and just wrote some damn stories like a good little reporter.''

Logan tried her best to smirk, to show him that she wasn't intimidated.

''Photojournalist, dick.''

Obadiah gripped harder on her neck, muttering under his breath at her correction. He hated this woman. Logan had come into the plan and changed the whole thing. Tony had no one, and that's how it was supposed to stay, that's how this was all going to work out. But Logan's involvement changed everything, their relationship changed Tony in ways that Obadiah didn't want him to change, and thanks to her, Tony had information that ruined their entire plan. He just wanted to kill her now, to end it all and have her dealt with, but it all seemed too easy.

* * *

Tony had made his way over to his small elevator, barely, while he choked on to whatever air he could get into his lungs. Being paralyzed took everything out of him, and while trying to find his strength, he was determined to find a way to survive since his arc reactor had been ripped out his chest. He had to get to the workshop, his solution was there.

When he first got back from Afghanistan, he had changed over his first arc reactor to an updated, more powerful version. He had told Pepper to get rid of it, that he wasn't a nostalgic person, but Pepper just couldn't do it, and instead the arc reactor was framed in a glass case, and down in the workshop. If he got to it, he would save his own life, and he'd be able to go find Obadiah and Logan as well.

Rhodey got to the house not long after Pepper had called him. He had completely disregarded the speed limit the whole time, even running stop signs and red lights all to get to Tony's mansion. Pepper had never sounded so worried to him, he had to find out what was going on.

''Tony?'' he walked in the front door. ''Tony!''

Rhodey ran around to all the rooms in the house, making sure he wasn't missing any or that Tony wasn't in one of them. By this point, he was beyond worried. Immediately, he ran down to the workshop and once he got to the bottom of the stairs, he could see Tony on the ground, and he didn't look good.

Rhodey didn't know whether to expect an unconscious body or a dead body, and when he got over to him, he saw how bad he actually looked. Tony's skin was pale to the point of being white, and his eyes were almost black, looking heavy. Veins ran over his face as if he had been suffocating, but as soon as Rhodey shook him, he opened his eyes and gasped loudly.

''Oh man,'' Rhodey sighed with relief, glad his best friend wasn't lying on the floor dead. ''Tony, hey, you alright?''

Tony nodded his head, gripping Rhodey's shoulders as he pulled himself up. His chest was now glowing as before with the older arc reactor in, keeping him alive. He tried to think straight, but the only thing coming to his mind now was Logan.

''He took her.'' he told him simply. ''I gotta get her back.''

Rhodey looked confused. ''Took her? Pepper? She's with five other agents.''

''That's not gonna be enough, I gotta get there, he has her and I gotta get her back.'' he took a deep breath, trying to regain himself.

''Pepper is _with _the agents, Tony, she's gonna be fine.'' Rhodey told him again.

''I'll find Pepper, but he's got Logan.'' Tony looked over to him. ''I gotta get her back.''

Rhodey blinked a few times, shaking his head. ''Am I missing something, or did you knock your head a few times?''

Tony then realized Rhodey had no idea who he was talking about. They hadn't exactly been in touch for the past few weeks since Tony had gone to him to let him in on the suit and what was going on, but Rhodey wanted none of it, telling him to take some time to get his mind together. However, since then he had found out about the suit when Tony had his run in with some missiles, but they hadn't spoken in person like this since then.

''She's...she's important.'' he breathed, walking over to the dock where the suit was going to start assembling around him.

Rhodey shook his head in disbelief. ''Don't tell me you actually developed feelings for one of the women you brought home?''

Tony kept his eyes on the suit. ''Like I said, she's important.'' Rhodey caught onto the seriousness in his voice, and he knew right now wasn't the time to discuss whatever this woman meant to him. ''I gotta get to them now.''

Rhodey nodded his head, rushing over. ''Do you need help with...er, something?'' he looked at the metal assembling around his body. ''Man...that is the coolest thing I've ever seen.''

''Not bad, huh.'' Tony nodded.

''Do you need me to do anything?''

''Just keep the skies clear.'' he told him before the helmet closed, and he was soon gone, flying out into the sky.

From the way Obadiah was speaking, and the whole idea of him taking Tony's arc reactor, Tony had an idea of where he would be and what he would be up to, but he wouldn't let himself believe it until he saw it for himself, and right now he had to find Logan and get her out of whatever Obadiah had planned. On top of that, he had to make sure Pepper was safe, and that Obadiah didn't get away from the agents. He didn't care though. To him, he had put everyone in this mess, and he was sure he was going to get them all out of it.

* * *

Pepper rushed out of the car when they got to the Stark Industries labs. When Tony asked her to get information from the company, not only did she find the video of Tony in Afghanistan, she also found the sector Obadiah was working in. Sector 16 held all the answers they needed to arrest Obadiah, and given what had happened tonight, they were sure Obadiah was going to be in there, but what they didn't know what who was with him.

''Sector 16...'' Pepper whispered to herself as she walked around the building, agents following closely behind her with their guns. ''There it is.''

Agent Coulson walked with Pepper up to the door where she scanned her key card, and it denied. She did it numerous times until they concluded Obadiah had done something to lock everyone out.

''Might wanna step back.'' Coulson told her as he attached a device to the door.

''Oh, what's that? Is that like a lock device? Is it going to unpick to lock?'' she asked, but Coulson ushered her with him over to the group where they turned their back to the door.

In a matter of seconds, the device exploded on the door and it opened up with a cloud of smoke.

Inside, everyone's head snapped to the side to look over to where the main door was. Someone was coming, and Obadiah's eyes widened with worry and he clicked a button, authorizing the suit he had scientists build him start up, ready for him to destroy whoever was on their way.

''You might have to find a better hiding place.'' Logan shook her head. ''This was a bad idea.''

The whole time they had been there, Logan had been annoying them with her comments as she was guarded at a seat, trying to drive them mad with frustration. Even though it was her life on the line, she just didn't care. She had watched Tony dying in front of her, and by now she knew he would be gone, she had nothing to lose anymore, all her hope was gone. It was easier to get to Obadiah than it was the others, and if it weren't for them, Obadiah would have ended her long ago in the evening, but they didn't want a murder on their hands, not until this part of the plan was successful anyway.

''Make a sound, and you're dead.'' Obadiah whispered angrily to her, telling the men that if she did, they would fire their guns at her.

''You're dead either way.'' Logan shrugged. ''I don't have to make a sound for that to happen.''


	28. Chapter 28

The room was silent as the group split up, their eyes fixed on the main door that they knew someone would be coming through soon. For a bunch of people who were involved in one of the most dangerous trades, they certainly seemed rather scared of whatever it was that was on it's way. Logan was taken with Monique who had been holding a gun toward her, threatening her not to speak. Obadiah had taken off after activating something on the computer, and then he had vanished from sight, but Logan knew he had something planned. They wouldn't have brought her here without a plan, and she knew she wouldn't be alive if it didn't involve her somehow.

''One word, and you're dead.'' Monique whispered with a shaky voice, her fear obvious.

Logan silently groaned at the amount of times she had been merely threatened during the evening instead of one of them actually doing something about it. They had their chance to kill her, many times, and neither of them had taken it. Right now, she didn't even care, everything had been drained from her ever since she had witnessed Tony dying, she had nothing left to keep her spirits up anymore, except the slight chance that Obadiah might pay for what he has done, along with his henchman.

Soon after, there was a bang at the main door, and in walked three agents dressed in black, armed with their guns, and Pepper Potts following in behind them as she looked around cautiously. As the agents searched the room for Obadiah, Pepper walked over to see the computer Obadiah was working on, and she saw the same plans she saw on the hard drive days ago. He was building his own suit, just like Tony's, and it seemed as though he had succeeded.

''You were right,'' Coulson nodded. ''He was building a suit.''

They continued searching as the room remained silent, and Logan looked up a few times to see Monique's hand shaking as she held the gun to her, making sure she stayed quiet. Logan could barely see anything where she was, but she knew that if she moved, the agents would see her and Monique would pull the trigger. After a short while, they could hear the swinging of chains, and gasps.

''Oh my god,'' Pepper's eyes went wide as she seen the metal suit in front of her.

It was huge, and with one movement, Obadiah could have easily killed Pepper. The suit was significantly bigger than the one Tony built, and it was very intimidating. Monique and Logan peaked above where they were hiding, and all of the agents began shooting their guns toward the suit that was coming towards them.

''Ms. Potts!'' Coulson yelled as he was knocked down, but he kept shooting. ''Stay down!''

Monique looked over behind Obadiah in the suit and saw an open door. Logan could see it was calling out to her, and by the look in Monique's eyes, she was terrified and would have done anything to get out of this. Monique kept looking back between the fight going on between Obadiah and the agents and back to the open door. She may have claimed to be loyal, but Logan could see now they were all cowards, and Monique was prepared to leave her boss and run for her life, abandoning him.

''Doesn't matter where you go,'' Logan told her. ''They'll find you.''

''Shut up!'' Monique pointed the gun at her. ''You...you have no idea what you're talking about! You're going to be dead by the time this is all over!''

''Then shoot me! You've been pointing that thing at me all night, _do _something with it!'' Logan put her hands up. ''Do it!''

Monique's hands shook fiercely as she held the gun at Logan, but before she pulled a trigger, her hand went to her pocket and pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs, snapping them around Logan's wrist and clipping it to the steel bar behind them.

''I'd rather make you wait.'' Monique huffed. ''Obadiah's going to destroy this place with that thing, I know it. As long as you're in here, you'll go down with it. You want to know what the plan was? You want to know? _This _is the plan! They're going to kill you, not us. Whoever it is coming to save you, it'll be on their hands.''

Logan looked up at her in shock. She expected a bullet, a punch in the face, something violent, but she didn't expect this. There was no way out for her as long as she stayed where she was, and Monique knew that.

''You really are a coward.''

Monique didn't say anything else, instead she held the gun in her hands tight as she ran for the back door. In a matter of seconds, she was gone, and Logan was stuck where she was. Memories of being stuck out in the desert flooded back to her, and her wrists were still blistered from the last time she was bound. No amount of pulling or twisting could get her hands out, so she tried to calm herself down enough to think of something to do about it. There had to be a way, there always was.

* * *

Tony flew through the air, using all of his suit's power to hurry his journey. Thanks to a tip off from Rhodey, Tony knew exactly where he was going, and he knew what Obadiah was planning to do. With the arc reactor he ripped out of Tony's chest, he was powering his own suit, and Tony vowed to destroy it. To Tony, this whole thing was his fault. He made the suit, he miniaturized the reactor, he pushed Obadiah's buttons and he put them all in this situation, and he had to fix it. Tony ordered Jarvis to call Pepper's cell, he needed to know what was going on. He knew Logan would be there, and he had to make sure when he got there, he knew exactly what to do to make sure she was okay.

''Pepper?''

''Tony!'' she shouted, running outside the facility. ''Oh my god, where are you?''

''I'm on my way-''

''Oh god, Obadiah...'' she gasped, trying to think straight.

''I know, I-''

''H-he's out of his mind! He's got a s-suit and he's-''

Pepper was cut off by Obadiah's metal suit bursting through the ground in front of her, shattering the concrete as she screamed in fear.

''Pepper!'' Tony called out, but she didn't say anything.

''Where are you going?'' Obadiah asked her, standing up in front of her path. ''Your services are no longer required.''

Obadiah's arm raised at Pepper, about to fire, when Tony flew in and stopped him.

''As always Tony, defying the odds.''

''Shut it down Obadiah, it doesn't have to get any uglier.'' Tony warned.

Obadiah let out a loud chuckle, sighing as he looked back up at him.

''Oh Tony, you really think I went to the trouble of making this suit just so I could be told what to do by a child?'' he laughed. ''You asked for this.''

''I'm up for it,'' Tony challenged. ''But whatever happens, it's all on you Obi.''

''As usual, your mess gets blamed on me. One of these days Tony, you'll learn to grow up.''

Obadiah launched at Tony, hurling them outside the parking lot of the facility and near the highway. Cars swarmed past them, blaring their horns at the unknown objects fighting by the road. Tony flew up into the air and fired at Obadiah, knocking him around, but Obadiah's suit was also powerful, and Tony was thrown into the side of a bus just as the passengers fled in fear.

''You think you're capable of saving people, Tony?'' Obadiah asked as they paused. ''You can't even take care of yourself.''

''I'm protecting the people _you _put in danger.'' Tony pointed out. ''The people whose lives your bargaining with.''

''Collateral damage Tony, doesn't matter to me.''

''Well it matters to me.''

Obadiah laughed loudly again, but Tony didn't say anything back, he knew Obadiah was trying to get to him this way.

''What happened to you, Tony? You used to be ruthless, heartless, this never mattered back then.''

''What happened was you ordered a hit on me, like the coward you are.''

''Maybe, you've got a point, but I think one of the main reasons behind your change of heart would be a woman.'' Tony's heart stopped at the mention of her, and he immediately hung on every word Obadiah was saying. ''She changed you, didn't she? Made you see what's important and what not. So when it comes down to your downfall, it really all points to her doesn't it?''

Tony fired at Obadiah again, knocking him into an empty lot next door, throwing him into the concrete as he heard metal cracking. His anger was at it's peak, and he wouldn't handle Obadiah talking about her like that. Tony could take a lot of things, but when it came to her, he was about as over-protective as it gets.

''I've hit a nerve, haven't I Tony?'' Obadiah chuckled. ''She made you like this. Made you _weak_.''

Tony launched himself at Obadiah again, knocking him down, but it didn't stop him.

''Don't worry, she'll be out of the picture soon enough.''

Tony's body went stiff, and he had to catch his breath.

''Where is she?''

Obadiah shook his head. ''It's for the best Tony, that way you can die as yourself, and not some lovesick idiot.''

''Where _is _she!'' Tony yelled, aiming at Obadiah with missile launchers. ''I swear, if you-''

''If I what, Tony? Hurt her? Well, I did, you saw it for yourself.'' he reminded him. ''She crossed me one too many times.''

Tony knew what Obadiah was doing. He was using Logan as bait to fuel Tony's anger, he wanted a fight, and Tony was shaking with rage. The image of Obadiah hitting Logan in front of him while he sat there unable to help, organizing her to be taken to the desert and abandoned, kidnapping her. All of that, on top of what he had done to Tony himself, it brought him over the edge, and he didn't care about the fact he could possibly kill Obadiah. If that was what it took, that's what he would do.

* * *

The room was empty now. All of the agents chased Obadiah outside, but they were out of their league. Logan was stuck inside by herself, unnoticed and handcuffed to a steel pole. There was no way out, and she didn't want to admit that she might actually die in the room. Outside, she could hear muffled noises of fighting, clinging of metal and explosions against the facility, and it only made her even more terrified of being blown up with it all.

It wasn't until Tony and Obadiah's fighting moved back to the lot that she could hear the amplified voices of whoever it was fighting, and her heart skipped a beat when she heard the familiar sound of Tony's voice. She waited a whole minute until she convinced herself she wasn't hearing things, and that it was in fact Tony's voice. He was alive.

''Tony...'' she breathed in relief. ''Tony!''

The idea of Tony being alive made her fight harder against her restraints, she had to get to him, but nothing was working. No matter how much she screamed and yelled, no one heard her over the chaos going on outside.

''Tony! I'm in here!'' she yelled.

She pulled and pulled against the restraints until her wrists felt like they were about to break, and then she pulled some more, but nothing worked, she was stuck. In frustration, she sunk to the floor in tears as she imagined the death she would be facing, all the while not even being able to reunite with Tony after thinking he was dead. She wanted to run into his arms, feel his warmth and his arms around her. Logan loved him more than anyone in her whole life, and now she was never going to see him again.

* * *

Tony and Obadiah were on the roof of the building, and things were bad. Tony's suit was falling the pieces, and he didn't have enough power to take down Obadiah. They had continuously fought to the point where one of them were about to die, but Tony managed to escape the situation, barely. If he was going to finish this off, end this once and for all, he needed to bring all the power to the roof and blow it up with Obadiah on it as well. It was the only way he would fix things, even if he died himself, he had to take that chance.

''Potts,'' he whispered.

''Tony?'' Pepper answered, standing outside the building, looking up at what was going on. ''Oh my- are you okay?''

''I need you to get inside.'' he spoke quietly. ''Turn on all the power outlets, route them to the roof now.''

Pepper shook her head. ''Wh-what are you talking about?''

''Just do it. I gotta blow this thing up, the suit's lost most of it's power. I'll tell you when to push the button.''

''But Tony, you-''

''Pepper, just do it, now.''

After a moment of inner conflict, Pepper walked inside and set everything up, stepping over broken glass as she went through. Obadiah soon spotted Tony as he pulled himself up, and he knew he was going to win. Tony's suit was as good as gone, and his was mostly still intact.

''See what you've done Tony?'' he smiled. ''Trying to rid the world of weapons, you gave it your best one. And now, I'm gonna kill you with it.''

Obadiah shot at Tony, knocking him backwards until he fell, gripping onto the side of the roof to hold himself up. He swung around above the control room where Pepper stood, and he knew this was his only chance.

''Push the button!'' he yelled.

''You'll die!'' Pepper screamed back.

''Push it!'' he yelled, insisting.

Pepper anxiously pressed the button as she was told and ran outside before an explosion erupted within the building, blasting it all around. Flames engulfed the room and most of the building itself, and within seconds, Obadiah fell down into the explosion below, defeated. It was over, but it wasn't all for the best. Tony lay on the roof, unconscious from the explosive force as the building below burned down with explosions still erupting inside, unaware that the woman he loved was still inside.


	29. Chapter 29

Tony woke up in a hospital room, his vision blurred for a moment until he got his bearings. It was still night time due to the darkness outside the window, he'd only been in hospital a few hours, and Tony remembered what had happened. After everything, Obadiah was dead, and Tony had been the one to stop him. He remembered the explosion, yelling to Pepper, and he remembered watching Obadiah fall inside the building into the fire burning below them.

''Hey man, how do you feel?''

Tony turned head to see Rhodey standing beside his bed, looking concerned for his best friend. Behind him was Pepper, her hands folded in front of her with the same worried expression on her face. Tony was bruised all over, cuts on his face and he was certainly aching. But right now, his mind wasn't on himself.

''Where is she?'' he asked.

He didn't have to say her name for Rhodey and Pepper to know who he was talking about. They looked back and forth between each other with a pained expression on their face before turning back to Tony. He could tell they were hiding something, and he wasn't in the mood for them to be holding back where Logan was.

''Where is she!" he raised his voice when neither of them answered.

''Look, you need to calm down so I can explain.'' Rhodey told him, sitting down beside the bed.

''Just tell me where she is.'' Tony began to get up, but Rhodey put his hand on his shoulder and gently stopped him.

''You remember the building blew up, right?''

''I didn't lose my memory Rhodey, now tell me where she is.'' he struggled to sit up, looking at his friend for answers.

Rhodey sighed. ''Tony...she was inside.''

Tony's whole world stopped then, all at once. He couldn't think, he couldn't hear anything, and all he could see was the image of Logan inside the building as it blew up in the explosion. She couldn't have been inside, Obadiah had taken her somewhere else and hidden her, he wouldn't leave her inside with all of that information, someone would have to have taken her hostage somewhere, she couldn't be inside the building.

''She...no,'' he shook his head. ''She wasn't.''

Pepper looked at him with a sad expression, pulling her hand up to her face in concern as she watched Tony in denial. She knew how much Logan meant to him, and the idea of her being inside that building as he ordered her to blow it up was going to kill him.

''Agents went inside looking for the others, they found her not long after the explosion.'' Rhodey told him gently.

Tony shook his head violently, anger in his eyes.

''Don't you dare tell me she's...she can't be...is she?''

''No, she's in intensive care,'' Pepper spoke up. ''But Tony, they don't know if she's going to make it.''

Tony immediately ripped the blankets off from around him and tossed his feet to the ground. There was an I.V hooked up to him to help him recover, and without thinking twice, he ripped the tubes from his arms and scrambled to the door.

''Tony!'' Rhodey called out, chasing behind. ''Tony you gotta take it easy-''

''Don't!" Tony pushed his hand away from his shoulder. ''I don't care about me, I don't care about resting, or sitting down, or taking it easy! The only thing I _do _care about in this whole world right now is fighting for her life because of_ me_.''

Rhodey let go of his friend's arm and let him hurry down the corridor in search of Logan's room. He had been through almost everything with Tony, but he had never seen this side of him. Logan was everything to him, and Rhodey could see that now. He would do anything for her, and now he didn't even know if she was going to make it.

''He has to be with her.'' Pepper walked up behind Rhodey, putting her hand on his back.

''He really loves this woman, doesn't he?''

Pepper nodded her head. ''I don't know what he'll do...if she doesn't...''

''We just gotta be here for him.'' Rhodey pulled his arm around Pepper, comforting her. ''That's all we can do.''

* * *

Tony had managed to insult three staff members for their lack of knowledge as he rushed around the corridors looking for the intensive care unit. Once he found it, the nurse showed him to Logan's room where she was resting for the time being before she was to be assessed by a specialist on her injuries. Logan had no family in Malibu, in fact, Tony had no idea where her family was, they had never spoken about that, he always sensed she didn't want to talk about it for some reason, so he never pursued answers. Tony was the only person she had right now, and he wasn't letting any doctors or nurses stop him from being by her side.

The room was cold when he walked in, and the sound of the monitors beeping wildly make him sick to the stomach. Logan laid there in the hospital bed, hooked up the numerous machines and devices to help her breathe, and Tony stood there in front of her for a moment, taking in what he was seeing. He had never felt so heartbroken before, knowing that she was in here because of him. She was pale, and there was no sign of her smile that Tony loved so much. There were bruises and cuts on her skin, making Tony's stomach churn.

Even though the nurse had told him Logan would be non-responsive, Tony couldn't help talking to her, he wanted her to know that he was there for her, that he would always be there until she woke up, he wasn't giving up. Tony slid his hand around hers, grasping it gently and feeling her warmth.

''This isn't how it was supposed to be,'' he shook his head, speaking quietly. ''You're not meant to be here...you hate this place. I so didn't want this for you, I didn't want you involved at all. After I found you in the desert that night and took you home...I started thinking about us. How close I came to losing you then, I realized that nothing else mattered to me. Not the company, not the weapons, not anything.''

Tony sighed, trying to phrase what he wanted to say. He had so many things he wished he could tell her, and right now he didn't even know if she could hear him. She wasn't in a coma, but he had heard about how people in this condition can hear people who talk to them, and he just hoped it was true.

''You know I'm not good at this,'' he let out a light chuckle before frowning again. ''I uh, I know I said I needed to do this, to stop Obadiah...and I did, but this wasn't the plan at all. When it was all over, we could have left this place. Even if it was for a week or a month, we could have gotten out of here for a while and had a break. Just the two of us, no work, no company, nothing...just us. We could have been together like a normal couple, 'cause I know that we've never really done that...been normal, and you've been through so much because of me, you deserved a break from everything.''

Tony didn't know what he was doing now. He was telling her everything he wanted to do when this was all over, but he couldn't escape what was happening right now. Logan way lying in a hospital bed, machines having to breath for her, all because of him.

''I'm so sorry...'' he rested his head on her side, closing his eyes. ''I did this to you. I've been the worst thing that ever happened to you, and I'm sorry.''

There was so many things he wanted to tell her. He wanted to apologize for everything he had inflicted on her, for everything she had gone through and suffered because of him, he just didn't know where to start. Right now though, all he wanted to do was let her know he was there for her. Tony stood up and reached down to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before whispering beside her ear.

''I love you so much,'' he told her quietly as if the room was filled with prying ears before standing back up to brush the hair back from her face. ''Please don't leave me like this. Slap me in the face, punch me, yell at me, scream at me, walk out and make me chase you down the street...just don't do _this_, I can't handle this.''

Logan's expression remained the same, completely sound asleep with machines beeping away with her response. There was nothing. No smile, no flicker of her eyelids, and no movement. Tony could have broke down and cried right there and then, but he refused to give in, he wasn't going to lose hope.

The door to the room opened up as a nurse walked in, giving Tony a sympathetic smile as she walked over to him.

''I'm afraid you'll have you leave-''

''No.''

''Mr. Stark-''

''I'm not leaving her.'' he told the nurse, not taking his eyes away from Logan.

''Her doctor's here now, she needs some tests. I know you want to stay here with her, but everything will work a lot faster and easier if you just leave the room for testing. You can come back in after.''

Tony turned to her. ''Where's her doctor?''

''He's standing outside the room.''

As soon a the nurse told him that, Tony walked out of the room in search for her doctor. The man was standing outside the room as said, looking over a medical chart Tony assumed to be Logan's.

''You're the doctor, right?'' Tony stood in front of him.

''I am.''

''Tell me everything.''

''I'm...not authorized to share that information with you.'' he told him. ''Only family.''

''I'm the only family she's got right now.''

''Mr. Stark, if you're not listed on her contact list, you can't be included as family just because you say so.''

Tony gave him a furious glare before grabbing him by the collar.

''I can't lose that woman in there, do you understand me?'' he growled. ''I can't lose her!''

Just as the confrontation was happening, Rhodey and Pepper walked around the corner with cups of coffee to bring Tony, and Rhodey quickly ran over, pulling Tony off the doctor.

''Tony!'' he yelled. ''Tony, calm down!''

''Tell me what's wrong with her!'' he yelled as Rhodey held him back. ''Now you told me she might not make it,'' he looked to Rhodey, and back at the doctor. ''so why doesn't she _look _like she's not going to make it? Your tests...they're wrong, they've gotta be!''

''Mr. Stark, her injuries are internal, not physical.'' The doctor tried to calm him down. ''Ms. Walker suffered severe toxic smoke inhalation, not to mention a few broken ribs from the heavy debris that hit her in the explosion. It makes it difficult for us to treat the lungs in such a sensitive area, being so close to the ribs. Her body isn't responding as we would have hoped, it's not reacting to the injury or damage, which means her lungs may shut down, and so will numerous parts of her internal system. Although she may look healthy, there is a chance...we could lose her.''

* * *

Rhodey and Pepper managed to convince Tony to leave the hospital for a while, going back to the mansion to grab clothes and eat some food since Tony seemed to be operating on autopilot. The gates to the mansion were swarmed with media wanting to know what happened during the night, but Happy swiftly passed them without a problem.

''Why don't you take a shower, I'll make up some food and we can go back to the hospital whenever you want.'' Pepper suggested.

Tony nodded his head as he climbed the stairs, no emotion on his face. Ever since the doctor explained to him what was going on and how it was possible they could lose Logan, he wasn't himself. He didn't talk to either Rhodey or Pepper, he didn't drink or eat anything, he would barely even blink. Everyone was so worried about him, but he couldn't care less. All he cared about was Logan, and without her, he didn't know what to do.

Logan had basically taken over Tony's room ever since they got together, and walking into the room, all Tony could see were her clothes, her books, and her camera sitting on the bedside table. He could even see her indentation in the bed from where she was sleeping before Obadiah showed up, and he laid down, smelling her scent on the pillow and sheets. He couldn't believe what was happening, it was like a nightmare, except he wasn't waking up.

He reached out and managed to grab Logan's camera she cherished so much, and he even brought a smile to his face with the thought that if she was here with him right now, she would be slapping his hands away for touching it, scared he would break it. Logan took photos of everything, and no matter what they were, Tony was scanning through them with a small smile, imagining the look of concentration on her face as she took the photo.

As he continued looking, he came across the photos that made his heart skip. The day him and Logan were laying outside, playing around as he climbed on top of her and took her photo. He remembered her giggles, her shoves and smile as he snapped her photo, and the things they were saying. He remembered just how perfect that day was, and how he would do anything to have it back. He saw the way he looked at her, and he knew he was definitely in love. The way Logan looked at him was just the same as well, and he wished she was here with him.

Tony had to put the camera aside as he sat up, taking a deep breath. Logan was everything to him, and if she didn't make it out of this, neither did he.


	30. Chapter 30

It had been two days before it happened - she woke up. Every day, Tony would sit there by her bed and watch her as she breathed, or as the machine breathed for her, and he would look for any sign she was waking up. Pepper came by every few hours with coffee and something to eat, but no one could get any response from him that was larger than one syllable. He was riddled with guilt and sadness, and until Logan opened her eyes, he wasn't going to act like things were normal. The public demanded answers, Agent Coulson needed him to address issues regarding his suit and Obadiah, but none of that mattered the slightest to him. He wasn't Tony Stark anymore, he couldn't put on the act anymore, he just had nothing left to give without her.

What Tony had been anticipating for days now did not pan out the way he imagined. After two days of life support and machines, Logan woke up, but in a violent fit of gasps. Tony was jolted awake from the seat next to her bed to the image of Logan thrashing in the bed as if she was choking, and the alarm on machines went crazy with alerts that scared the hell out of him.

''Logan? Hey, hey it's okay, I'm here,'' he tried to sooth her, but then he realized she wasn't completely conscious, her body was acting on it's own. ''Hey! Someone get their ass in here now!'' Tony yelled out into the corridor. ''Nurse! Someone!''

One after another, two nurses and three doctors ran into the room, all alerted by Tony's yelling and the machine's monitors sending off alarms to the intensive care unit. Logan's eyes weren't open, but her body was throwing itself around violently in response to waking up. The nurses did their best to hold down her arms as she flailed around, and Tony could hear her choking on the tubes down her throat, making him sick to the stomach imagining what she would be feeling.

''What's happening?'' he called out, desperate to know.

''Her body's in shock,'' the doctor told him. ''she's waking up.''

Tony put his hands on his head, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He had never been so terrified in his life, and he was completely useless in the situation.

''Isn't waking up supposed to be a good thing?''

''Not like this,'' one of the nurses told him, making his skin shiver with worry.

''Her lungs are rejecting the pumps, she's choking.'' the doctor told the others. ''We need to get her down to surgery, the internal damage is spreading the longer we wait. Call up the surgeon, emergency procedure is vital.''

The nurses gathered around Logan's bed and transferred her onto a stable bed with wheels, ready to take her down to the operating room and perform an emergency surgery. Tony stood by the door as she was wheeled out, and before he knew it he was running along beside them, grasping her hand.

''Logan?'' he asked as her body continued to thrash and cough. ''Please don't! Come on I know you can get through this, please don't go like this, please! Logan!''

''Mr. Stark,'' one of the male staff members held him back as Logan was taken further down the corridor. ''They're doing all they can, the best you can do is just be here when she comes out.''

Tony shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't do anything to help her, and that's what hurt him the most. He couldn't hold her hand, he couldn't talk her through it, he couldn't be there by her side, he was useless and it physically hurt him.

Not long after he was left in the waiting room by himself, Pepper came back down the corridor with a take away box of food, making sure Tony was still eating as he usually didn't when his mind was on other things, and she saw him sitting there with his head in his hands, and she was instantly worried. She walked over and sat the food next to him on the seat before kneeling beside him, putting an arm on his shoulder to comfort him.

''Tony?'' she asked in a soft voice. ''What is it?''

''She woke up.'' he told her in a muffled voice.

''Well, that's a good thing isn't it?''

''She woke up because it's not working. Her...her lungs are shutting down or...or something like that, I couldn't...I couldn't understand them. All I know is...she's really not okay Pepper. This whole time I thought she'd wake up and be normal, but now I know she might...she might not get through this.''

Pepper put her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, and Pepper could hear him choking back whatever emotion was spilling over. Tony was not one to show his vulnerability to anyone, but right now he couldn't help it. It had all just dawned on him how serious this was, and Pepper's heart broke as she watched the man she knew to be so strong break down in front of her.

* * *

Four more days passed with Logan remaining in intensive care, and Tony still hadn't left her side. The media needed addressing, but Rhodey and Pepper were holding them off for as long as they could. The surgery had went well apparently, but the wait for her to wake up was still killing him. He was still silent whenever people talked to him, except the doctors, and although they were telling him they had hope, he wouldn't believe them until she opened her eyes.

It was in the early hours of the next morning that Logan's eyes flickered open. Everything was blurry to begin with, but after a minute of adjusting, she could clearly see where she was. She was in a hospital bed, tubes in her throat and her arms, hooked up to different machines as they beeped away, and by her side, Tony was sleeping quietly, his head resting on the side of the bed by her hand.

Everything was still so slow to her, it was like waking up from the deepest sleep in the middle of a dream, not knowing what was going on. Logan had never been so scared before, she had no idea what was wrong with her or why she was here. She couldn't breathe properly and when she tried to make a noise, she could feel the pain of the tubes in her throat. Slowly, her hand moved over to the side and she slid her fingers into Tony's hair, feeling the softness on her skin, instantly comforted.

Tony stirred awake, looking around the room before his eyes met hers, and it took him a few seconds to realize they were open, staring back at him tiredly. He jumped up from his chair and put his warm hands on each side of her face, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

''Logan...'' he breathed, and she mustered a small smile that answered him before she started coughing slightly. ''Don't worry about talking, just breathe, okay? It's gonna be alright, just breathe.'' Tony sighed with relief and kissed her hand in his. ''Thank god...''

Logan nodded her head as best she could, and Tony held her hand in his, supporting her. Seeing the joy on his face made her both happy and worried. She didn't know what was wrong with her, and she could see by Tony's expression that he was shocked she woke up, which made her even more scared as to what she was doing in here. It hurt to even try and talk, so instead she reached up her hand and pointed to the tube going into her throat.

''Does it hurt?'' he asked, concerned.

Logan nodded her head as best she could, and Tony immediately ran over to the door, calling for a nurse. Only one nurse came into the room this time, and it was like they had been expecting her to wake up anytime now.

''Okay sweetie, you're just gonna have to keep breathing nice deep breaths right now, this is going to be a bit uncomfortable.''

Ten minutes later, the tube was removed from Logan's throat and she was able to take small sips of water, and Tony was amazed how calm everything was. He was expecting the same reception as before with doctors rushing in and telling him to leave the room or that something else needed to be done, but everything went smoothly for once.

''I can leave you two for a while, but she'll have to be seen by her doctor soon. Don't let her talk too much, and keep her drinking. I'll be back later.'' the nurse told him.

Tony remained in awe of Logan as he walked back over to her, afraid if he blinked he would wake up and this would all be a dream, but when she reached out and took his hand in hers, he didn't ever want to let go. He had come so close to losing her, it made him appreciate everything more than ever.

''What...ha-'' Logan croaked out in her husky voice, having to take another sip of water as she started coughing. ''What...happened?''

Tony sighed, hating the idea of having to tell her what she had gone through.

''The explosion, you were inside-''

''I remember,'' she told him quietly. ''I mean...why am I here? What happened to me?''

''You uh...you inhaled a lot of toxic smoke. They had to do a few procedures, they were worried your lungs were going to shut down. You're uh...you're really lucky, and you scared the hell out of me.'' he rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. ''I'm sorry...''

Logan swallowed her water and looked over to him with confusion.

''S-sorry?'' she pulled his hand closer. ''Not...not your fault.''

''Yes it is,'' he shook his head. ''I got you involved, please don't say this isn't because of me.''

Logan hated hearing him talk like this. This wasn't his fault. It didn't matter that she got caught in the crossfire of his and Obadiah's feud, it didn't matter that Tony knew if he didn't start a relationship with her this would never have happened. In the end it was Obadiah's fault, and she didn't want Tony feeling like that anymore.

''Tony,'' she lifted his hand up closer to her, holding it near her chest. ''This...not your...fault.''

''Logan if it wasn't for me-''

''This is not...your fault.'' she repeated. ''Having you think that...hurts me. Please...don't.''

Tony looked down guiltily for a moment, hearing her defend him against himself made him wonder how she even saw past everything and could forgive him so easily. She didn't see the bad things he saw in himself, she didn't see how useless he felt, and she reminded him of it all the time. He could hear the struggle in her words, the heaving of her chest and he knew he shouldn't make her talk too much, he didn't want anything to go wrong now that she finally woke up.

''Nurse said you shouldn't talk too much, need to practice your breathing again.'' he told her, pouring another glass of water.

''I know...how to breathe.'' she rolled her eyes.

Tony smirked. ''Then focus on it, rest.''

''I don't...want to.''

Tony ran his hand over her forehead, pushing the hair from her face.

''You have no idea how glad I am you woke up.'' he pressed a kiss to her forehead. _  
_

''How long...'' Logan began to ask, but Tony spared her breath, knowing her question already.

''About a week.''

Logan's eyes widened, realizing why Tony had looked so shocked and relieved when she finally woke up. A whole week had passed by, and now questions were flooding her thoughts.

''Obadiah...Pepper...are you okay?'' she asked. ''Where...is he? He's going to...kill you.''

Tony could tell she was panicking, worrying about something that was no longer a threat, but she had no idea. The last thing she remembered was being in the building as Obadiah went out to fight who she later found out to be Tony, and then it all went black and she woke up in the hospital. Thanks to the monitor she was hooked up to, Tony could tell her heart rate was going up as she worried, and he grabbed her hand gently and shook his head.

''You don't have to worry anymore,'' he told her with a serious gaze, pressing a light kiss to her hand. ''Obadiah's gone, we're okay, we're all okay, I promise. We'll never have to deal with him ever again.''

Logan shook her head. ''They're...going to...find you-''

''We're safe, it's fine. You're gonna be okay.''

''But they're...going to...kill you.''

''Logan, it's _okay_.'' he told her, but he knew she was confused. ''No one's gonna find us, everything's okay.''

Logan's breathing slowed as she took in everything he was saying. Obadiah was gone, they were going to be okay, and that's all that mattered to her right now. She still didn't understand everything that was happening, but she was too exhausted to ask the many questions she wanted answering, so instead she nodded her head and leaned back into the pillow.

''You need to rest, you're tired.''

''I've been...sleeping for...a whole week.''

Tony chuckled slightly. ''Stop being stubborn.''

''I don't...want to...sleep.'' she shook her head.

''You gotta rest, doctors orders.''

''What if I...don't wake up...again?'' she asked, her hand reaching for his. ''What if...I don't...wake up...at all?''

Tony realized then that she was scared. She had been asleep for a week without even knowing it, and the thought of closing her eyes scared her, not knowing whether she'd wake up in an hour or a few days.

''I won't leave you,'' he told her, holding her hand. ''I'll be right here with you when you wake up.''

''You'll...stay here...with me?'' she asked for assurance.

As if to prove himself, Tony stood up and pulled back some of her blankets, scooting into the bed right beside her and wrapping his arms around her, careful of her abdomen that was still healing. Logan put one of her hands around his waist and rested her head on his chest, the light of the arc reactor providing her with all the comfort she needed to know he was right there beside her.

''I'll be right here, I won't let anything hurt you.'' he told her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. ''I love you.''

Logan nestled in beside him and took a deep breath. ''I love you,'' she almost slurred, and within a few seconds she was asleep once again.

Tony gently held her close, mindful of her recovery, making sure she was okay. She did always sleep better with him beside her, and over time he had noticed that. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her ever again, and from now on, she came first to him always.

Not long after, the nurse came into the room to start the tests, but when she saw Tony and Logan in the bed comfortably together, sleeping peacefully, she didn't have the heart to wake them up. She had watched Tony over the week waiting for her to wake up, in the most depressive state, and she quietly walked back out of the room, a smile on her lips.


	31. Chapter 31

It was during the next day that Logan's tests were finally over and she able to rest in bed without having to worry about anything. Pepper had visited with flowers, relieved that Logan was okay. Tony still never left her side, helping her through everything and comforting her. During the night, she would wake up thinking she was still inside the building, or that Obadiah was there, and Tony would have to calm her back down to go to sleep. He was there for her through everything, and Logan had never been so grateful to have someone like him.

''So...you're Iron Man?'' Logan asked, holding up the newspaper from a week ago.

Logan had been wanting to know as much as possible about what had happened during the week she was out, and Tony was more than happy to help fill her in.

''It's got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?'' he leaned back next to her, his arm going behind her, holding her close. ''Iron Man.''

Logan chuckled, coughing slightly. ''Who comes up...with this stuff?''

''Hey, it's a really cool name. Except it's not _really _Iron...but that's not the point.''

''I think...I would have taken...a better photo.'' she joked, still struggling with her breathing.

As Tony and Logan were laughing together, Pepper came to the door with a smile on her face looking at them both. She was so glad Logan was okay and that Tony was finally back to being his usual self. He still wouldn't leave her side, but he wasn't that empty shell any more, he was Tony again.

''Hey Pepper,'' Logan smiled, waving her to come in.

''Thought hospital food probably wouldn't be very nice.'' Pepper asked, setting down a box of chocolates next to her bed.

''It is when I organized the menu,'' Tony told her. ''No crappy hospital food in this room.''

''Thank you Pepper,'' Logan rolled her eyes at Tony playfully. ''It'll be nice...to eat something...that's not soup.''

After they spoke for a while, Pepper had to speak with Tony in private, which concerned Logan a bit, but she didn't say anything of it. There had been a lot of press going on over the week, but Tony was yet to address the public like expected, and things had reached a point where he had to do that now.

''I've held them off for as long as I can Tony, but Coulson needs this dealt with. They know what's been going on, and they've been really cooperative but-''

''They need answers, I get it.'' Tony nodded his head, looking back to Logan's room. ''I can't leave her though, Pepper.''

''I'll stay here with her, the press conference is only scheduled for about half an hour at max.''

Tony didn't want to leave her here by herself. She would be with Pepper, but Tony knew how scared Logan still was after everything that happened. He wanted to be with her to calm her down or to reassure her things were going to be okay, but things needed to be dealt with now, and it couldn't be postponed any longer.

''I'll deal with it later,'' Tony told her, walking back to the room.

''Tony-''

''I know, Pepper. I _will _deal with, just not right now.''

Pepper sighed and watched him walk away, unsure if he would actually deal with things. She needed to go talk to Coulson, there was too much to organize and sort out, Tony needed some time and Pepper was going to give him that.

Tony walked back into the room where Logan was sipping on a cup of water, sitting up in bed with her legs crossed. She had stitches across her chest and stomach from her surgery, and moving around sometimes hurt, but she hated being a cripple.

''Everything okay?'' she asked.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. ''It's nothing I can't handle.''

''What is it?''

''Don't worry about it, it's not important right now.'' he shook his head, sitting down in front of her on the bed, crossing his legs as well.

''Tony,'' she placed her hands on his knees. ''Tell me.''

Tony sighed. ''I have to do a press conference sometime today.'' he told her, holding her hands in his. ''They've been bugging me since it all happened, but I didn't want to deal with it, not until I knew you were okay. But I gotta go face them today.''

''You're worried?'' she asked, looking at him sadly.

''No way, I deal with those idiots all the time.''

''Hey!'' she hit him playfully. ''I'm one...of those idiots.''

''Not today you're not,'' he reminded her. ''That's why I don't wanna go.''

Logan raised her eyebrows. ''Because...I'm not there?''

''Because I have to leave you here.''

Logan took Tony's hand and pulled herself closer to him, placing her hands on his cheek.

''Tony, you've been...amazing this whole time. You haven't...left my side. You need to...do this, and I'll...be fine.'' she smiled. ''I promise.''

''I just don't want to go.'' he shrugged, leaning in on her shoulder as she put her arm around him.

''Go and do what...you need to do. I'll _still _be...right here.'' she chuckled. ''And I'll be fine.''

Tony pressed a soft kiss to her lips. ''Why are you being so good to me? All of this is my fault-''

''Tony Stark,'' she held her finger to his lips, silencing him. ''Please stop...being stupid.''

There was a laugh from over at the door, and they both turned their heads to see Rhodey standing there with a bunch of flowers, a big grin on his face as he looked over at the couple sitting on the bed.

''So this is who keeps you in line these days?'' he laughed, walking in. ''You must be Logan. You sure gave everyone one hell of a scare, I'm glad you're alright.''

''And you must...be the famous Rhodey.'' Logan smirked, nodding her head and accepting the flowers. ''Thank you.''

''This guy here never shuts up about you, you know that?'' he playfully hit Tony's arm.

Logan looked at Tony with a laugh and back to Rhodey. She could instantly see how close they were and how they were together. They were like brothers, teasing and joking around with each other.

''As long as it's...all good things...then I don't care.'' she smiled.

They all began talking about general things, nothing too sensitive on the Obadiah issue or the explosion, but sooner or later it was bound to come down to the idea of doing a press conference, and Tony immediately hesitated. He didn't want to leave Logan and she understood why. He came so close to losing her and had grown so attached to being by her side and keeping her safe, but he had to do this.

''Coulson's been onto me all morning to get you to go talk to him,'' Rhodey told him with a sigh. ''I've been telling him to give you time, but I think today's the deadline man.''

Tony nodded his head. ''I'll uh, talk to him later. Press conference isn't exactly a good idea today-''

''A press conference...is necessary. '' Logan reminded him. ''It's been over...a week, Tony. They just want answers.''

''I can't leave you in here by yourself,'' Tony shook his head. ''Not after what happened.''

''I'm not going...to break. I'll be fine, I promise.'' she assured him, holding his hand close.

Rhodey could sense the issue was still being discussed, and he subtly excused himself to get a coffee, leaving the two of them to talk.

''Logan, you _just _woke up from this, you've been having nightmares and I _know _you're scared. I don't want to leave you like that, I want to be here for you.''

''I know Tony.'' she nodded, sitting closer to him. ''But you saved...a lot of people...the other night. I know you don't want to admit it...but you owe them an explanation for what happened. What you did...it was the most selfless and heroic thing you've ever done, and I don't want them...to not see that. They need to know...that they're safe...because of_ you_.''

Tony smiled. ''I doubt Coulson's on board for letting the public know who was inside the suit.''

''They don't need to know...that you were in the suit. They just need to know...that somehow, because of you, it's okay.'' she put her hands on his cheek as he looked away. He didn't want to be reminded what he did to her in that explosion, but she needed him to know she didn't see it that way. ''Tony, listen to me. I am so proud of you...for what you did.''

''I got you hurt-''

''You did what was right...I was just unlucky, as usual.'' she shrugged, trying to make him feel better. ''Please, please, please _stop _blaming yourself. This is not your fault, okay? I am going to be fine...you have to go deal with this. And know that I...am proud of you, and I love you.''

Tony didn't speak, he didn't have words, so instead he put his hand behind her neck and gently pulled their lips together, kissing her with all the emotion and adoration he had for her. Logan was everything to him, and the fact she was proud of him made his heart swell with love.

''I got lucky when I got you, that's for sure.'' he smirked when he pulled away. ''I love you.''

Rhodey walked back into the room not long after, immediately having to ask Tony what he was going to do. Not only was Coulson bothering Pepper to get to Tony, but he was also hassling Rhodey, and it needed to be dealt with.

''Man I know it's annoying, but we need an answer.'' he told him. ''Coulson wants to call a press conference.''

''I know-''

''He'll be there,'' Logan answered for him, smiling over at Rhodey. ''After a shower, I think.'' she smirked, laughing at Tony's wide eyes as Rhodey agreed with her.

* * *

Much to Pepper and Tony's protests, Logan insisted they both go to the press conference, stating she didn't need babysitting and she would be watching the whole thing live on television anyway. After a very drawn out and temporary goodbye, Tony finally left to prep for the press conference that the world had been desperately waiting for. Coulson had prepared an excuse for him explaining everything that happened in a way that couldn't be drawn back to him or questioned, even creating a story behind Obadiah's 'disappearance' so as to escape any further suspicions.

''So, they're just supposed to believe all this?'' Tony asked.

Coulson sighed. ''This isn't my first time at the rodeo Mr. Stark, just stick to the cards and it'll all be over soon.''

Tony shrugged and nodded his head. ''I just don't get the whole part where he was my bodyguard, I mean _that _is a little...don't you think?''

''Just read the cards Mr. Stark,'' Coulson told him. ''Oh, and expect a vicious crowd.''

''Yeah, thanks.''

Pepper continued applying makeup to areas on Tony's face that were bruised or cut, covering up any evidence that he was more involved than he was saying. Tony read over his cards again in disbelief that the excuse would even suffice.

''Expect some questions about Ms. Walker as well, but I'll leave those up to you.'' Coulson informed him.

''Logan?'' Tony looked up at him. ''Why?''

''Because you're Tony Stark, and people like to know about who you're...dating.''

''How do they even know about her?''

''You were sitting by her bed for a week at the hospital Mr. Stark, people talk, word gets out, we can't control that.''

Tony groaned at the thought of the media questioning him about her. They'd be asking him personal questions and he wasn't prepared to tell them what wasn't their business to begin with. He didn't want to do any of this, but as soon as it was over, he could leave and go back to Logan, get her out of hospital and they could do whatever they wanted. That's the only thing that got him through it.

''It's time to go,'' Pepper told him, giving him a supportive smile. ''Good luck.''

Logan was sitting in her hospital bed, television on, and feeling extremely nervous for what Tony was having to do right now. The crowd there was massive, and she knew that if she was there she would be crouched down in the front to get the best photo, but right now she was doing her best to recover and get out of here. She looked for any press that she knew, but they were all unfamiliar faces except for one woman in the front row, Christine Everhart.

Shortly after the press conference aired, Tony walked out in front of everyone, waving his hand to greet them as he used to. Logan could tell he was nervous as well, looking down at the cards he was given as Rhodey passed the conference over to him. There had already been a statement released with everything Tony was about to say, telling of the events of that night, but the questions just kept being yelled over one another.

Tony spoke for a little while, addressing the crowd casually and referencing his cards, but when the press kept shouting out about that night, he had no choice but to face it head on.

''There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop...'' Tony began, taking a breath to prepare himself for the lie he was going to tell them all.

''I'm sorry, Mr. Stark,'' Christine shook her head, speaking up. ''but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that-''

'' I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero.'' Tony cut her off.

''I never said you were a superhero.''

''You didn't?'' Tony panicked.

Christine shook her head, and Logan glared at her through the television screen. They were making the whole situation more difficult than it had to be, and Tony was struggling as it was. If only they knew that the world was a safer, better place now because of what Tony did, but Logan understood what had to be done. She hated watching him struggle with them though, but he had been in this game for years, he knew how to handle it.

''Well, good, because that would be outlandish and, uh, fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. _Clearly_.'' he told them all, looking out into the crowd of people who had no idea what he was talking about. Logan shook her head as she watched him talk like that about himself. ''With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public.''

Rhodey walked over from the side and whispered something into Tony's ear, and Logan could tell he was telling him to go with the story set since he was going a little off track. Tony nodded his head as Rhodey walked away, and he lifted his cards up to read properly.

''Truth is...'' he began, pausing.

Logan watched on, wondering why he stopped talking and had a blank expression on his face. In that moment, everything that happened to him in his life came rushing back. Being stuck in that cave, waking up with an arc reactor in his chest, making the suit, meeting Logan, taking down Obadiah, it was the only thing in his life he hadn't failed at. He stood up for what was right, and for the first time in his life, he was proud of himself, and he knew Logan was too. He was proud of himself, but no one would ever know why. After this, he couldn't help anyone again. The suit would be shut down, and he wouldn't be able to finish what he started, and that's not what he wanted. He needed to keep this going, he needed to continue fixing what he screwed up, and to do that, he was sure he was about to make the worst decision of his life, and he knew the repercussions would be dangerous and crazy, but he had to.

''I am Iron Man.''


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay I'm going to do some time jumping in this chapter and further ones, not much though. And I think I'm planning on doing a sequel to this story, if people are interested, let me know. Thanks :) Btw, not sure if you guys will like how this chapter ends...or maybe? I don't know, I just thought if I do a follow up story after a few more chapters, this would work well.**

_*One month later*_

''Never thought I'd be here,'' Logan looked out at the lights in the city, swooning over how perfect everything seemed.

They were in Paris, a city that Logan had always wanted to come and see. When Tony finally got it out of her that Paris was the one place she wished she could see, he took her there in his private jet without thinking twice about it. He wanted to spoil her, he wanted to show her everything she ever wanted to see and he was going to make sure she done everything she wanted to do.

After the whole Iron Man drama, things had cooled just enough for Tony to leave for a while. He told Pepper to go on a break as well, go somewhere for a holiday, and he was hoping she was doing exactly that. The media was worse than ever as they would crowd around his main gate and stare up into the sky to see if he was going to fly out. They also took a particular interest in Logan's life as well, following her recovery and even interviewing people at the paper she worked at, trying to figure out what sort of woman she was.

Drew had visited to hospital a few days before Logan could leave and explained that he had no idea what was going on. The look of shock on his face when he walked in to her room to see Tony Stark, Iron Man, laying up on the bed with her was priceless. She had been torn between returning to her work or doing her own thing with photography, but she knew Drew's complaining and persuasion would most likely win her back, she just didn't know how things would change now, after everything that happened.

Right now though, none of that mattered.

''Is it as good as you pictured it?'' Tony asked, wrapping his arms around her as he rested his chin on her shoulders as they stood outside one of the restaurants, the cool breeze blowing past them.

''No,'' she shook her head, turning around to look up at him. ''Somehow it's better.''

Tony smiled to himself as they turned back to looking at the city. He had never been so happy before, and it was all because of her. She made all of the guilt go away, he didn't feel useless anymore and he finally had something to look forward to when he woke up every morning. Logan was everything to him, and he couldn't believe how much things had changed since he met her. Coming so close to losing her put so many things in perspective for him.

''Let's go for a walk,'' he slid his hand into hers, tugging it gently as he walked down the street.

''Thought you hated this sort of stuff.'' she smirked, walking with him.

''Changed my mind,'' he shrugged. ''I like it here.''

Logan smiled and pulled herself closer to him as they walked. ''Me too.''

They walked down to where there was a small path leading onto the grass like it was made for a romantic walk, and since they were in Paris, she assumed that's actually what it was a made for. Tony was never a fan of doing the whole romantic thing, but then again, he never had anyone to do that stuff with. He was a womanizer, he never spent enough time with one particular woman to even take them to a nice restaurant. That's why Logan was so special to him, because even the smallest things were a big deal to him when he was with her.

''Feels like we're in a movie or something,'' Logan chuckled.

''Oh so the past few weeks haven't been movie-like?'' he teased.

''Of course not, totally normal,'' she chuckled.

''Do you like it better here?''

''Do I like Paris more than Malibu and L.A? Let me think, that's a really tough question.'' she joked. ''I _think _I'm gonna have to go with Paris.''

Tony looked over to her. ''I mean...being away from everything.''

Logan saw the question in his eyes instead of the one he had asked. He was worried all of the drama around Iron Man and the media was getting to her, he was worried that the messes of his life were getting in the way of hers, and he wanted to know if she wanted all of that.

''Away from reporters and press and really rude fellow photographers? Yes.'' she nodded. ''But away from you? No, not ever.''

''I know things have gone from bad to worse with how messy my life's gotten-''

''Tony,'' Logan stopped walking, running her hand through her hair. ''Can we please not get into this again? I hate you talking like that, like this is all your fault.''

''I can't ignore the fact that this _is_ all my fault.'' he told her. ''I was the one who told the world I was Iron Man, I brought all of this on myself and I brought it on you too.''

Logan sighed. ''Do you really think my life was going to go back to normal after _I _got myself involved? After being kidnapped on a plane, dumped in a desert and trapped inside a building?'' she asked, hitting a nerve when she mentioned everything she had gone through.

''I knew what I was getting into and I did it all anyway, because I don't care.'' she threw her hands up. ''I don't care if I can't go to work anymore without people running around me and taking photos, I don't care that I can't even get into my apartment building door because of the reporters and I _don't _care that they're always going to be there, because I'm with you. I did everything I did knowing what was going to happen afterwards, but I only cared about you, that's it.''

Tony give her enough time to continue her argument as he put his hands gently on each side of her face and pressed his lips to hers passionately. After a few seconds, Logan's hand slipped around his neck and through his hair, tangling it between her fingers as she kissed him back with just as much force. No matter what Tony said to her about himself, no matter how guilty he felt, she wouldn't let him feel any of it, and he loved her even more for that.

Slowly, Tony's hands went to Logan's waist as he lifted her off the ground, laughing at her gasp of surprise before he went back to kissing her. Logan was right, it was just like a movie, and it was perfect.

''So, uh...hotel?'' he asked, his lips still on hers.

Logan laughed at his eagerness and kissed him once more as he sat her back down on her feet.

''I think you forget how arguing goes.''

''Oh I know how it goes, you fight, you make up.'' he told her as he looked down into her eyes. ''And I'm done fighting.''

Hours later, Logan was resting on Tony's bare chest as she looked out of their hotel window. They were in one of the deluxe suites, and they had the best view in the city. They could see the Eiffel Tower and all of the city lights illuminating the beautiful city, and right in that moment, Logan had never been so content with her life.

They were almost asleep when Tony began talking to her, and she rolled over to face him in her groggy state, half awake and half asleep.

''I've been thinking,'' he whispered, although the room was completely silent. ''I've never loved anyone as much as you.''

Logan smiled to herself, her eyes still closed. ''I love you too.''

''And I'm pretty sure you're it.''

Logan groaned and rubbed her eyes. '''It'? What's that supposed to mean?''

''You know,'' Tony sat up on his elbow. '''It'. The one. You're my one.'' he told her, knowing he really was no good at this part of expressing his feelings. ''Let me start again. I've never met someone like you, and I love you more than anything ever, and you're the one.''_  
_

Logan sat up on her elbow too, looking up at him with adoration.

''And I know things are messy and busy and we're never going to be a very normal couple or anything, but I've never been so close to someone and I never _ever _thought I would do_ this_ and I know I'm doing it all wrong but I can't help it I have to do this now-''

''Tony, what are you trying to say?'' she asked nervously.

Tony sat up more, trying to gather his words and thoughts.

''Logan, you _are _my one...'' he chuckled at the cheesy line. ''No one else, and I can see...a future with you and I've never done that before and I'm scared and excited and I just really want to marry you.''

Logan's eyes widened at his words, and she sat up to his level as well.

''What?'' she gasped. ''What did you say?''

''I want to marry you.'' he said again with a shaky voice. ''I want you to be my wife, and I want to be your husband.''

Logan couldn't even process her thoughts. ''M-married?''

Just like Tony, Logan was never a relationship person. She couldn't face being in one, mostly because the guys she dated her assholes, but now that she was in one, it was the most real thing she had ever experienced, and now marriage was in the question. She had always been terrified of the idea of marriage, and she was sure Tony was too until he met her, and now she was considering everything. She was considering a future, an actual future that involved a relationship and not just where would she be in the future.

''I love you Logan, you're everything to me...I want a life with you forever.''

''I...'' she stuttered. ''You really want to marry _me_?'' she asked, unsure. ''You haven't even seen the worst of me Tony, what if you turn out to hate me?''

''Hate you?'' he laughed. ''Logan you could literally do anything and I wouldn't hate you.''

''But are you _sure_?'' she asked more firmly now. ''This isn't a little thing Tony, this is _marriage_.''

''I know,'' he laughed again. ''I don't want this to be a little thing, I want you, for the rest of my life.'' Tony took her hand in his. ''I almost lose you last month, and I couldn't see any future for me. I couldn't see what I'd do next, or where I'd be, and then it all made sense. You _are _my future. Without you...I don't know what I am or where I am. I only see a future for me, if it's with you.''

Logan didn't know what to say, everything had happened so fast. Tony sat up on his knee and leaned closer to her, whispering.

''Logan Walker, will you marry me?'' he asked.

Tears formed in her eyes as she burst out laughing and nodded her head.

''Yes!''

''Really?'' he sighed with relief.

''Are you kidding? Of course I'll marry you, I love you!'' she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, and his arms snaked around her waist. ''I love you so much.''

''I know I did this all wrong, but I swear I'll do everything else right.'' he told her, pulling away from her lips for a moment.

''No, this was actually perfect.'' she smiled. ''_You_ are perfect.''

''Okay, now you're delusional.''

''Oh, shut up.'' she shook her head, pressing her lips to his once again.

They were going to get married, it was sorted. It had happened so much, but then again, so had their entire relationship and everything that happened. That's just who they were. Life never caught up to them, and it wasn't going to be easy, but for now, it was perfect.


	33. Chapter 33

***5 months later***

Tony didn't know how he managed to get through it all without having a full-blown heart attack with how nervous he was and with how much media attention they were getting. Logan was also surprised she hadn't had a panic attack yet, but with Pepper Potts organizing your wedding to a man she's known for longer than ten years, she knew she was in good hands and nothing was going to go wrong.

Tony had gotten through meeting Logan's mother and brother with ease since he prepped for a week before it, and they seemed to like him and it changed their opinions of him they had previously from the news and the whole Iron Man drama. Logan wasn't very close with her family since she moved to the city to be more independent and take care of herself, but this was her wedding, they had to be there and know the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

''One week,'' Logan shook her head with disbelief. ''One whole week, and then we're getting married.''

''Don't weddings take like a year to plan or something like that?'' Tony asked as they looked out of the mansion, standing on the balcony as the sea breeze blew through.

''They do,'' Pepper walked in with a clip board. ''But you were so adamant to have this wedding as soon as possible, and when Tony Stark asks, Tony Stark gets I suppose.''

''And now all the press thinks I'm 5 months pregnant with triplets.'' Logan rolled her eyes.

Tony's eyes widened. ''Yeah, well they're gonna get a shock because you're not. Right?''

''Oh yeah I am, I forgot to tell you, sorry.'' she hit him in the arm as she passed and walked into the kitchen.

''That wasn't really an answer, I don't work well with sarcasm in serious situations!'' he called out.

''Don't you think she would be a_ bit_ bigger if she was Tony?'' Pepper chuckled with Logan as she came back with a bottle of water. ''Anyway, the final things will be fixed up tomorrow when the actual planner gets here for the last time. Is there anything else?''

Tony sighed and looked up at Pepper. ''That will be all Ms. Potts, and thanks for doing this.''

Pepper gave them both a soft smile. ''You're lucky I like weddings.''

Days later, Tony was sitting in his living room with Rhodey working on his speech he was supposed to give at the wedding. All his life everyone had known him as a notorious playboy, a womanizer who couldn't hold a steady relationship, and he wanted to say something that would change that. He wanted them to know why Logan was so special and why it was her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and since Rhodey was his best man, he was called on for advice.

''I don't know man...say what you feel.'' Rhodey suggested.

Tony looked up at him with an angry glare.

''Is that all you got? 'Say what you feel'?'' Tony scoffed.

''Hey I'm the best man here, not a script writer.'' he defended himself. ''I can't help you with this, you have to say what _you _feel.''

''This is too difficult.'' Tony ran his hands through his hair.

''You're getting married man, it's not supposed to be easy.''

''But this isn't like something I can program, I have to actually _write _this and _say _this stuff, I don't wanna get it wrong. She deserves that day to be perfect, and I know if anyone's gonna screw it up, it's gonna be me.''

Rhodey had never seen his friends so worked up, so stressed out and he had seen him in some pretty difficult situations. He wished there was something he could do to let Tony know that he didn't need to be so worked up to show how much he loved her, that he could tell just by the way he looked when he saw her or thought about her, but Tony was too worked up.

Meanwhile Logan was having the same troubles as she sat at a cafe with her closest girl friend Laura. They'd known each other since they were children but Laura never had the chance to come to the city to see Logan until Tony heard that Logan wanted her to be her maid of honor, then he made sure Laura got to L.A and put her in one of the most luxurious hotel suites. He was doing anything and everything to make sure the day was perfect for Logan, and having her best friend there was a big deal.

''It's so weird you're marrying Tony Stark,'' Laura shook her head. ''I mean it's not weird, but I see him on T.V all the time...yeah it's weird.''

Logan chuckled. ''God, I've missed you.''

''I've missed you too,'' Laura smiled. ''I am so happy to be there when you finally get married. I've been waiting for this day since we were kids.''

''Really?''

''Uh, yeah! Hello, I'm a designer, I have pictured your dress since we were twelve years old.''

Logan smiled. ''Well, it is a nice dress, thanks for helping me with that.''

''I've got your back,'' Laura laughed. ''Now let's get all of this sorted, you've got two days 'til the wedding and I'm not letting you forget anything.''

''Between you and Pepper, I don't think I'll forget anything.''

* * *

Five months of planning and freaking out, the day had finally arrived. Tony and Logan were getting married today, and they were both in their own state of nervous, anxious shock that the day had come so fast. As per tradition, and Pepper's orders, Logan and Tony were in their own locations to get prepared, not seeing one another until the time of walking down the aisle and standing at the altar.

They were getting married at a small outdoor venue for their close friends and family to attend, and there was going to be a reception at one of the biggest centers in town where Stark Industries held their charities. To avoid all the media madness, they had to invite certain members of the press and even allowed Drew to write a story about the wedding, but Logan had to proof read it before he could run it.

''Are you sure it's not going to rain?'' Logan asked nervously as she had her makeup applied.

''Honey, it's a beautiful sunny day outside, alright? It's not going to rain.'' Laura assured her.

Logan took a few deep breaths as her dress was fitted around her. It was a strapless gown that clung to her from her chest to her waist and fell out elegantly until it swept the floor as she walked. Laura had picked it out, knowing Logan's taste, and her mother had made sure she had all the traditional fixings of something blue, something borrowed and so on. Logan's dark brown hair was pulled back into a bun with sections of her hair falling out in a classy style, and she couldn't have been happier with the way she looked, but what she really wanted was to go see Tony and marry him already.

Tony was also getting suited up, except this time it was a tux and not a metal suit of armor. Rhodey stood with him in the room as he went over his speech and did his best to calm down.

''Man, just breathe.'' Rhodey encouraged. ''It's gonna be fine.''

''Yeah, yeah it's gonna be fine.'' Tony nodded. ''It's not gonna be like those movies where the bride doesn't show up or anything like that, it's gonna be fine.''

Rhodey chuckled at his friends nerves before standing up and pouring him a small glass of scotch.

''As your best man, I'm permitting you one glass to calm you down, and then no more until the reception, and maybe not even then unless you want to get blind drunk on your wedding day.''

''I wouldn't,'' Tony shook his head, swallowing the amber liquid fast. ''That's it, that's all I'm having.''

''You're gonna be fine man,'' Rhodey patted him on the back. ''By the end of the day you'll be married to the woman you love, just focus on that.''

Tony looked into the mirror and nodded his head. That's all he had to focus on, Logan, and everything would be okay.

* * *

Tony had never been so nervous in his life. Of everything that ever happened to him, standing at the alter waiting for Logan was the most nerve wracking thing he had ever had to do.

''You're shaking,'' Rhodey whispered to him.

''Scotch is wearing off.'' Tony told him with a shaky voice.

Logan had arrived in the limo driven by Happy moments later, and her mother and Laura had already made their way into the wedding as she waited. Her brother was walking her down the aisle since her dad passed away when she was younger, and he did his best to calm her down.

''Just hold onto my arm, and think of Tony.'' Harry told her.

Logan nodded her head. ''I just don't wanna...you know, pass out or something.''

''Well, keep breathing and you won't.''

''Easy for you to say.'' Logan huffed.

''You ready?'' Harry asked, seeing Pepper's signal.

''Ready.''

Logan began walking with her brother down the beautiful path that had been set up, making her way to the aisle where everyone was standing up and acknowledging the bride coming through. She almost freaked out with the amount of people looking at her until she saw Tony, handsome in his tux, waiting at the alter staring at her with his mouth almost hanging open. He hadn't seen the dress until just now, and it was safe to say he liked it.

Tony always saw Logan as a beautiful woman in everything she wore whether it was an expensive skirt or a cardboard box, but right now, in a wedding dress, Tony had never seen someone so beautiful before. She looked like she was shining, like light was radiating off her and she had descended from heaven. With the music playing, Logan had to hold back her emotions or she would ruin her makeup, and she wanted to save crying until at least the reception when she got to talk to everyone.

''Wow...'' he breathed out loudly, making the guests who heard him chuckle.

Logan kept walking until Harry gave her away with a kiss on the cheek, and then she was on her own for the last couple of steps to Tony, and then everyone else turned invisible. All she saw was Tony, and all he saw was Logan.

''You look...'' he gulped. ''I actually have no words.''

Logan chuckled. ''You too.''

As the ceremony began, Logan and Tony couldn't hear who was talking to them at first, lost in each other's eyes. This was the day they would remember for the rest of their lives. He wanted to spend every minute with her and he wanted to travel the world with her, and she just wanted to be with him wherever, doing whatever. Iron Man was still in the equation, but Logan wouldn't let him give it up after how hard he fought for the privilege and she supported him more than anyone after everything they'd been through.

Everything that needed to be said was said before they even knew it, and he only thing left was the important part, and when that part came, their faces lit up with a beaming smile.

''Anthony Stark, do you take this woman to be your wife?''

Tony smiled and paused for a moment teasingly until Logan nudged her and everyone laughed.

''I do.'' he chuckled. ''I do, I do, I do.''

''And do you, Logan Walker, take Anthony Stark to be your husband?''

''Hmm,'' Logan thought out loud, making everyone laugh once again at their playfulness. ''I guess so, yeah, I do.''

Before anything else could be said, Tony put his hands around her waist and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers as she threw her hands around his neck, and just like on the night he asked her to marry him, he lifted her up off the ground as the guests stood up and cheered as he twirled her around, making her feel like she was actually in a movie as she giggled, making him smile more than he ever had before. She had just made him the happiest guy in the world, and he knew that from now on everything was always going to be okay with her by his side.

* * *

The reception was bigger than Logan thought it would be. Since Tony was so famous, media were bound to swoop in and ruin their day and it was advised they just invited some so they wouldn't intrude, and cameras flashed as Tony and Logan walked into the huge ballroom full of people. Logan didn't know most of the people but she stood by Tony, grasping his hand, as each person came up and congratulated them. Most of the guests had known Tony for a long time and never expected him to get married, so to be there on his wedding day was a real privilege.

''So _Mrs. _Stark,'' Tony smiled as they danced in the middle of the room with everyone else, all of their eyes on the couple although they barely noticed. ''How's it feel to be married to me?''

Logan chuckled at his happiness. ''Better than I've ever felt before.'' she kissed him softly. ''How does it feel to be married to me?''

''Surreal.'' he nodded his head. ''Don't know how I ever persuaded you.''

''I am not one to be persuaded, Mr. Stark.'' she raised her eyebrows at him. ''You forget I'm immune to your charm.'' she joked.

''Oh that's right, because you were the one who left _me _in bed the next morning when you ran out on me.'' he laughed. ''I can remember that perfectly, Mrs. Stark. Hair all messy, shoes barely pulled on and that dress you wore that I loved so much.''

Logan remembered back to their first night and how it started with her hating him.

''Oh right, that night you pulled that scam to get me to come to that Stark Industries private benefit.'' she nodded her head. ''Smooth.''

''It all worked out though, didn't it? Knew what I was doing.''

''I'm sure you weren't thinking we'd end up here, married.'' she chuckled. ''You probably thought you'd never see me again.''

''True, I thought you hated me.''

''Oh I did.'' she nodded. ''But...well, I guess I'm not _entirely_ immune to your charm.''

''Well good, because you're the only one I'll ever use it on.''

Logan smiled at his words and leaned in to his lips, and just as they began kissing once again, Drew walked over with a camera in his hand, tapping Logan gently on the shoulder, breaking the moment.

''Drew!'' she smiled.

''Congratulations Logan.'' he gave her a hug. ''And you too, Mr. Stark.''

Logan laughed at Drew still addressing him like that, but then again, he was still in shock that Logan, his partner, was married to the billionaire. Logan guessed she owed him an apology for the time Drew accused her and Tony of having a thing, but she was very convincing of her hate toward him.

''Just Tony.'' he insisted, shaking his hand.

''Okay then Tony,'' Drew smiled, feeling privileged he was allowed to call him that now. ''Mind if I get a photo?'' he asked.

''Know how to work that thing?'' Logan asked playfully.

''Well I got a few tips from the pro,'' he nodded toward her.

Tony and Logan got close to one another and smiled for Drew's photo before Tony began kissing her cheek, making her giggle as Drew continued snapping photos. He captured just how happy they were, and no one could deny that they weren't in love.

It was later when the cake was cut when Logan pulled out her own camera and took photos of her smearing the cake all over Tony's face, laughing. She liked the professional photos of her wedding, but she liked the more intimate ones she could take of herself with others. Photography was her passion, after all, and she turned the camera around to her and everyone else standing around her, knowing one day she'd look back and remember this exact moment.

As usual, Tony was extravagant when picking their honeymoon too. They'd be spending a week on Tony's private yacht in exotic locations and romantic nights, and at the end, he was planning to take her back to Paris where they officially began their new life together. Tony never thought he'd see the day when he was married, and now he couldn't see a future without Logan in it, and he knew he was going to finally be happy with his life.

''Coming, Mr. Stark?'' Logan asked as she brought him out of his thoughts, pulling his arm toward the dance floor with their friends.

Tony smirked and grabbed her hand in his. ''Right behind you Mrs. Stark.''

**I think this will be the last chapter...I'm not sure. Anyway, I'm planning to write a sequel very soon, and was wondering if you guys would like to read a sort of spin off of their honeymoon, in it's own story. Let me know in some reviews, thanks for reading**!


End file.
